


特工婚姻的风险性评估

by thirteenze



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Comedy, 史密斯夫妇AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 95,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenze/pseuds/thirteenze
Summary: When Ethan Hunt jumped into that massive chaos named marriage, he thought he's ready for anything incoming.He's not.标题tag交代一切剧情。
Relationships: Ethan Hunt/August Walker
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“August要跟我离婚。”

“是吗？我是说……虽然你说了这么多次，这名字听起来还是不太像真的啊？”

“Ethan，这句话我已经说烦了，但是——‘我早告诉过你！’”

IMF的传奇特工Ethan Hunt从监视器前抬起头来瞪了一眼他的同事们，Benji和Luther，眼底浮着一抹不祥的青黑色，格外有反派似的威慑力。

“他指责我在家的时间太少，老是出差。我从结婚前就告诉过他了，作为运输部门的职员，我得保持……运输？”

Ethan的抱怨消失在一个虚弱的尾音里。

Luther面露同情：“这个假身份听起来终于越来越扯谈了对吧？”

Benji附和道：“没人在政府部门工作十年还能保持六块腹肌！”

Ethan看了他一眼。

Benji：“……我至今都没搞清楚我们的编制。”

一阵若有所思的沉默在狭小的车厢内蔓延开去。

良久，Ethan疲惫地做了个手势，像是要把跑到两公里外的话题拉回来：“好吧，就算是我的错……当时我没想那么多。”

Benji从电脑包里掏出一个甜甜圈：“你当然没想了，August是在墨西哥玉米饼摊前跟你求的婚，谁猜得到你们两个能凑合这么久？”

Ethan又看了他一眼。

Benji的动作顿了顿，边观察Ethan的表情边试探性发言：“哦，我的意思是，玉米饼多可爱啊……呃，虽然他求婚时身上还沾着番茄酱……但是人人都爱吃玉米饼……路边摊苍蝇也挺多——你现在到底怎么想的？”

Ethan叹了口气：“我还想再试试。”

Benji斩钉截铁地道：“玉米饼多可爱啊！”

“婚姻咨询？”

Lane咬住了自己嘴唇，把快要爆发的笑意死死抑制在喉咙深处。

“他要我去做——他妈的——婚——姻——咨——询？”

August Walker脱掉了自己的灰色西服，松开了领带，以一副要上搏击场的姿势盯着自己的办公桌，打算用目光活活烧毁那部无辜的黑莓手机。

“就统计数据来说，83%的伴侣在接受过婚姻咨询后表示会重新考虑……”

“闭嘴，Lane。”Walker做了一个深呼吸，然后是又一个深呼吸，“请你。”

Lane不说话了，他仍保持着完美的冷峻表情，只是右手悄悄地伸到桌下掐住了自己的大腿。

“是谁缺席了七次结婚纪念日？是谁这么久以来从没有拜访过我的父母（August理直气壮得好像那两个演员根本不是他从百老汇雇佣的龙套）？是谁整整消失两个月不回电话？现在他发来一个随便什么曼哈顿上城区的办公室地址，’成熟理智地讨论我们之前的问题’ 哦，现在我成了需要变得成熟的那一个？”

Lane上下打量一番Walker，从他怒气蓬发的乱发到皱成咸菜似的衬衫，“你当然不需要，你是我们最优秀的特工。”

Walker向他投递了一个“我还没说完”的凶狠眼神：“是的，我为你工作，我为CIA工作，我还为自己工作，在所有的工作期间，我漏掉了什么吗？我把工作都尽量限定在纽约州内，而他一个运输部门的小员工，他妈的居然有那么多差要出？”

他停下来喘了口气，整理了一下并不存在的西装领口。

“每次我想跟他谈谈这些问题，他都说，哦，我们会解决的，一切都会变好的，但事情总是越变越糟。你猜怎么着？我不需要在最后一秒再解决问题，这他妈又不是电影，你用完了自己的机会，你就出局，fuck！”

“哇哦。” Lane轻轻地点了点头，竭力控制着自己没有把后半句话说出来——你最近的性生活一定很糟糕。


	2. Chapter 2

在十年的婚姻生涯里，August Walker对某一句话的厌恶与日俱增。

从他和Ethan Hunt决定结婚那一天起，那句话就开始出现在他们所接触的任何一个陌生人口中，花店老板、酒吧服务生、婚礼策划（可悲地失败了）师、二手家具店里热情到令人腻烦的中年销售员…… 每当他们客套地说出那句话，而Ethan热情洋溢地接口时，August总会在心里翻一个白眼，随着时间的推移，这个动作渐渐地有了外化的趋势。

——“那么，你们是怎么认识的呢？”

在婚姻咨询师的办公室里，Ethan眼睛一亮。

August精疲力尽、饱经沧桑、毫不掩饰地翻了一个巨大的白眼。

你以为正常人在第一万次讲述同一个故事时会嫌烦，可惜一个能够花费十年坐在政府大楼里研究“交通模式”的公务员不在此列，Ethan从来没有为任何事耗尽过耐心，对于向好事者讲述他和自己丈夫的初遇经过尤为如此，在一开始，August也会心情愉悦地和他一起追忆那段初见，直到他发现Ethan嘴里的每个版本都不一样。

这不是说Ethan刻意隐瞒了什么，只是让August听起来……越来越不对劲。

“那是在五月的巴黎。” Ethan开始了，以他温和略有些低沉的声音，带着熠熠生辉的微笑，让人毫不怀疑他接下来要讲的是一个冒着粉红泡泡的童话故事。

“我在塞纳河边散步，阳光很好，就好像命中注定似的，我没有选择平时那条去买面包店的小路，而是慢慢走到了河边，那里有一个废弃的港口，没有游客，但木栈桥和白色的旧帆船依旧很美，我正站在栈桥边上，有个人忽然从水里浮了上来，他脚踩着沙地直直地走向我，好像完全没有意识到自己浑身湿透了，对我说，嗨。”

“这真可爱。” 咨询师鼓励似的看着他们两个。

终于，August觉得他忍无可忍了：“好吧，但是，这不是真的。”

Ethan连着疑问的表情转向他，好像完全不知道他在说什么：“这当然是真的。”

“Ethan，” August严厉地看着他，“没有什么港口和帆船，我们的确是在塞纳河边见的面，你在玩模型，模型在水里散了架，而我是那个被桨片差点戳瞎的无辜潜水游客。”

“所以，你们去见咨询师的第一天，就因为你们的初次见面细节吵了一架？” Luther满怀疑虑地盯着Ethan，“我必须得说，你的版本听上去的确更像是十五岁高中少女偷偷写在日记本上的白日梦。”

“而August那个像是四十多岁一事无成的肥皂剧编剧自暴自弃写出来的情景喜剧开头。”Benji点评道。

Ethan欲言又止地张了张口，最终挫败地叹了口气：“……我不记得了。”

“什么叫 ‘我不记得了’ ？”

“08年巴黎，我追着那几个以色列间谍去的塞纳河边，你们还有印象吗？结果不太好，有人在逃脱前一枪托砸在了我头上，我几乎晕过去了十几秒。”

Ethan略咳了一声：“之后我就有轻微脑震荡的症状。”

Luther瞪着他，瞪了好一会儿，好像在努力消化Ethan的话：“你是说，其实你对于后面发生的事情，包括跟August见面过程，全都忘了？”

Ethan偏了偏头：“我还记得一些场景，对话的碎片，只是没办法连在一起，后来是靠着其他在场人员的描述我才拼起整个故事。”

“事实上，Benji，” Ethan忽然皱起眉头，“是你给我讲的这个故事。”

十年前，唯一真实的塞纳河边。

August是个前途光明的反派苗子，他年轻英俊，一口业内必备的标准伦敦音，活力四射又不失低调，从来不会犯表演型人格之类的低级错误，即使在敌人的尸体前也不多说一句真话，他出道不久，还是黑名单上资料最为神秘的人物之一，August时不时地在CIA办公室里打开John Lark的档案，欣赏一番那从头标记到尾的“资料不明”符号，对自己颇为满意。

这份满意正在被塞纳河底泛黑发绿的绵绵水草消耗殆尽。

作为一个训练有素的特工/反派，August拥有得天独厚的信息库，他对局势的把握精准可靠，计划从不出错，比如说，巴黎的水上特警绝没有可能在自己上岸之前追到现场，这次CIA当局派出的也是一堆菜鸟，他们会在两个街区外就被以色列人全部歼灭，而August只需要在他们的接头点守株待兔抢走存盘，在那之前甚至还有时间给自己换上一身西装。

他的计划从不出错，出错的只能是其他人。

在August对摩萨德业务水平的无尽诅咒中，岸上交火的声音由远及近，接二连三的以色列间谍落水，港口一路戒严，他不得不取消了原定计划，在水中沿着河畔缓缓游动，决定先找个地方上岸。意外的失败和肮脏的水下环境使August心浮气躁，而在他强忍着挫败感上浮的过程中，当天的最后一根稻草击中了他。

字面意义上的。

正中头部。

袭击物不是什么攻击性武器，狂怒中的August很快地判断出来，只是一块不知从何而来的黑色垃圾，从岸上直直坠到他头上，之后又若无其事地向水底深处沉去。

但那块垃圾真的很重，而August的脑袋因为疼痛和气恼一时间嗡嗡作响。

“他说我乱扔的那块模型板差点把他在水里砸晕过去，那才是真正发生的事情。”

Ethan有点难过地说。

一边听八卦一边整理操作台Luther忽然停下了动作：“那不会是，我想的那个东西吧？”

Ethan顿了顿，没抬头看他。

“……Ethan，你用一块塑料板包住的钚蛋砸中了August？”

“Ethan？”

“呃，技术上说，那颗钚蛋还没有接近临界质量，我们也可以把它看成是一块石头……” Ethan虚弱地分辨道。

对于IMF小队来说，当年的巴黎之行不过是他们人生中诸多意外当中的一个，从慕尼黑一路追踪钚弹到巴黎的Ethan无意间卷入了一场摩萨德间谍的阴谋活动中，还没来得及补上临时入境身份的Ethan在协助CIA同行们击毙以色列人后，只能赶在当地警方调查之前，匆匆地把刚到手的钚弹沉入河底。

说真的，要不是他脖子里的追踪装置，事后Ethan还真可能想不起来他究竟把钚弹给扔到哪个河段了。

但他仍记得August从水里出现的一幕，阳光洒在那个年轻人滴水的发梢上，落入他热切的灰蓝色瞳孔，一切都清晰得纤毫毕现，August凝视着他，以陌生又好奇的神情，在他受伤昏沉的视线里，不容分说地向他走来，是后者记忆中出现的第一幅画面，这么多年，Ethan从未怀疑过它的真实。

“但我的确是在一个港口找到的你！你当时就坐在栈桥边上，离后来我们追查到的钚蛋有好几英里远！” Benji努力地回忆道。

Ethan摇了摇头：“可能我在沿路发现了什么线索，可能我只是想走回安全屋去，事实上，我记得在我短暂失去记忆的几分钟里，我满脑子想的都是要去拉法尔街买个烤牛角面包。”

“这勉强说得通，那白帆船又是怎么回事，你之前的版本好像还提到过黄玫瑰花和漫天飞舞的白鸽子？” Luther意味深长地瞪了一下Benji。

Benji左右看了看自己的两个同事，有点儿羞愧地摆弄着手上的服务器：“噢，后来Ethan宣布他开始跟August约会之后，他不是问我关于当天发生的一切吗？我当然没看到啦，但我想，嘿，他都开始谈恋爱了，何不给他开个好头？所以……”

“所以你把所有浪漫小妞电影里的第一幕都打包都塞了进去。” Luther冷静地道。

Benji低下了头：“抱歉，Ethan。”

“没关系，Benji，” Ethan笑了起来，他的笑容有点儿淡，但依然带着令人信服的快活神气，“你的版本的确要美妙得多，一直以来，我都挺为自己有这段故事而高兴的。”

他轻轻叹了口气：“我只是有点儿可惜，那天对于August来说并不是一个好故事。”

对于August来说，那天的确不是一个好故事，他拥有一个志得意满的开头，乱七八糟的发展，无疾而终的烂尾，实在是他职业生涯中的灰暗一笔，可就在这一连串惨痛暴击的最后，他收获了一个小小的彩蛋，命运将它随手放在了最不可能出现的地方，于是August回头发现自己的整个任务原来并不是森冷酷炫的谍战片段，而是一部伏笔埋得过于长的爱情喜剧。

那个绿眼睛的年轻男人坐在岸边，安静而茫然地注视着河面，好像完全没有发现一个穿着作战潜水衣的可疑人物从水里忽然冒出来有什么不对。August小心翼翼地爬上石砌的河岸，Ethan Hunt看着他，向他微笑，自然得好像已经认识了很久似的，对他说：

“嗨。”

这就是故事的开头。


	3. Chapter 3

PCS，Post-Concussion Syndrome， 脑震荡后遗症候群，是由轻微的脑损伤所造成的一系列症状，以高误诊率和不确定性著称，对患者生理及心理影响程度不明，诊断标准不明，持续时长不明，尚未发现经过临床实验认证的治疗手段。

“你猜怎么着，” Benji挠了挠下巴，“有时候我居然会对现代医学稍微多那么一点点期待。”

Ethan悠闲地填着他的休假申请：“别担心，几乎每个外勤特工都会得十好几次PCS，通常等上一到三个月就能恢复，你可以把它当作突发假期，虽然有点头痛的副作用——我是说，大家都会有这么一天的。”

“谢谢你，Ethan，听了这话我安心多了。”

无论如何，由于这次寻获钚弹任务的圆满（勉强）完成以及Ethan的小状况，整支IMF小队都获得了一段难得的休假，他们巴黎市中心的临时安全屋租期合同还剩下两个月，在艺术之都向远道而来的美国游客所展示的所有旅游项目中，三名IMF成员都不约而同地选择了睡一星期、睡一星期和睡一星期。

塞纳河后的一整个星期August都过得不太愉快，当然了，没人知道他去巴黎是干什么的，即使遭遇失败也不会影响他在反派新人榜上遥遥领先的位置，可这也意味着，August只能默默品尝着自己的坏运气，连一个可以连线吐槽的同事也没有。

连续好几天，August独自在安全屋里生着闷气，他头上肿起了好大一个包，哪怕不碰也隐隐作痛，August从洗手台的镜子里反复打量着受伤的头顶，仔细评估自己青年斑秃的可能性。

那个叫Ethan的年轻美国人，每次August头痛时都会不由自主地想起他，排除掉现场有第三个嫌疑人往水里扔了一块模型版后在短短几秒内逃离河岸的可能性，把他差点在水里砸背过气的凶手也只能是Ethan了，可他非但没办法生对方的气，说到头来，August还得谢谢Ethan，在后者无意识的掩护下，他快速扒下了自己身上可疑的潜水服，使得他们两个看上去就像是在河岸边打发着无聊时光的情侣，没有引起巡逻警车的任何注意。

Ethan从头到尾很坦然地注视他动作，展现出了非凡的礼貌和承受力，似乎世界上已经没有什么怪事能使他动容，August赤裸着上身坐到他身边时，Ethan也只是友善地冲他点了点头。

“你叫什么名字？”

August不由自主地回答了他：“Walker，August Walker。”

Ethan被逗乐似的笑了笑，他眼睛里有种奇怪的朦胧神色，给他的笑容更增添了一份无忧无虑的魅力：“这名字真有趣，我是Ethan。”

August几乎是好奇地注视着对方，他从未见过像Ethan那样的人，他看上去那么安静亲切，毫无脾气，可又有着难以言说的神采，就好像随身携带一小片阳光——不是热烈的正午，而是快要落山时的，淡橘色的，温暖而轻柔的光芒，让他无论是在哪里，都像是走进自己的领地时那样从容不迫，August看着Ethan，就觉得在这个男人心里，大概没有什么烦恼是了不起的。

——August发现自己实在不能再看地铁站兜售的法文小说了。

说起来，那天下午巴黎一方所展现出来的战力大大超出了August的预估，等他收拾好自己的行装再次走上街头，不无遗憾地发现连摩萨德在这附近的几个藏匿点都已被摧毁，现场再没值得榨出来的线索，August气哼哼地将从邮箱里扒出来的旧报纸扔掉，打算乘明早的第一班飞机返回CIA总部。

翻阅着巴黎至纽约的航班信息，August眼前再次闪过了Ethan的身影。

这并非修辞手法。

August十分确定此刻靠在街对面的路边摊前等着烤热狗的那个身影，正属于自己昨天所遭遇的，史上最奇怪社交场景的另一位主角。

作为一个拥有双重生活的现任特工，当August把一件事情定义为“奇怪”，已经足以说明他对Ethan的印象有多么深刻，可那毕竟只是个无意撞见的陌生人，人们不常这么说吗，在浪漫之都能够发生任何事，任何发生巴黎的事都需要忘在巴黎，事实上，根据August跟Ethan匆匆道别时后者无动于衷的表情来看，Ethan可能当场就把他忘记了。

这本该显得很可疑，考虑到这名叫Ethan的青年先后两次出现在他的任务路线上，August本该立刻生出警惕之心——如果不是Ethan的笑容没有这么友善，向他打招呼的动作没有这么自然……而且的的确确忘记了他的名字的话。

三秒钟之后，Ethan脸上的微笑尴尬地变小了一点，他眼神闪烁，轻轻地耸拉着肩膀，August比他足足高了几公分，他视线稍稍向下瞥，发现Ethan的耳后正在逐渐发红。

August略有点儿遗憾——毕竟他一直认为自己足够引人注目，名字也足够好记：“August，我是August。”

Ethan大大地松了一口气，不好意思地看着他：“抱歉，我平常记性还不错的。”

“没关系，” August违心地道，“很多人都会忘记。”

他们像两个真正的游客那样聊起了天，从（临时现编的）旅游计划，到自己（信口胡扯）的家乡和专业，Ethan自称是交通部门的一名研究员，他从大学毕业后就呆在那儿了，朝九晚五，每天研究纽约市区的交通模式什么的。

“你在高速公路上踩一秒刹车再松开，你会发现在200英里长的公路上都发生了连锁反应，因为交通是有记忆的，就像活生生的器官一样。” *

August从没见过能把这么无聊的职业解说得这么性感的人。

而他自己，则是一名曼哈顿中城区的承包商，生意做的不好不坏，手上的某栋银行大厦上个月刚刚竣工，星期五马上就得飞回去研究下一笔单子。

“工作，就是这样。” August小心地捧着自己那份滚烫的热狗，让Ethan往上面涂了两倍量的蛋黄酱，“说起来，你今天来这儿做什么？”

“噢，说来好笑，我自己也不记得了。” Ethan摊开手，“我好像本来是打算去买个烤牛角面包的，结果莫名其妙地走到了这里，等我意识到自己迷路的时候，已经饿过头了，所以……热狗也还凑合。”

他说起自己迷路的时候也是快快活活的，August有点着迷地看着Ethan，好几秒后才意识到自己的出神时间已经快要超过得体的范畴。

为了掩饰刚刚的空白，August随手抓住了一个话头：“我在网站上看见奥斯曼街上有一家烤面包店，是正宗的老奥地利牛角面包，只在上午营业。”

Ethan眼睛亮起来，很快又好像想起了什么：“……噢，你明天就得回去了。”

August愣了愣，察觉到Ethan略带失望的神色下隐藏的是一个邀请，CIA办公室等着自己的紧急报告还没来得及冒头就被他抛到了脑后：“事实上，我还没买机票呢，如果你愿意的话，我们可以一起去找找那家店。”

“这太棒了，谢谢你！我当然愿意。”

“那么，这是个约会了？”

——再给August一万个脑子，他也想不通自己怎么会说出这句话，但一切已经无法挽回，Ethan显然一时没跟上他弯道急转的速度，而August微微前倾着身体，僵硬地略张着嘴，似乎想把这句胡话给重新吞回去，理智催促着他赶紧开个玩笑，可不知怎么的，August只是紧张地盯着Ethan，什么也说不出来。

在August忐忑不安的心率即将跳过临界值前，Ethan微微睁大的眼睛恢复了正常，他重新看了August一眼，以一种轻松到不可思议的语调答道：

“好啊。”

Ethan回到安全屋时已经是傍晚，Benji满怀疑虑地盯着他傻笑着在房间里进进出出，被好奇心折磨了个死去活来，为了让Ethan早点回到沙发上面对质询，他甚至纡尊降贵地从被窝里钻出来，帮助Ethan做完了屋内安全装置地例行检查。

最终，Ethan慢吞吞地，有点儿不太好意思地坐在沙发上，回答道：“我明天有个约会。”

Benji一巴掌打到了自己脸上。我心里有无数个猜测，但这绝不是其中一个。

对面的Ethan同样被轻微的不真实感所包围，他也没想到自己出门买个面包，结果却莫名其妙地获得了一个约会，没办法，当August微微涨红着脸，满怀期待地看着他时，Ethan引以为傲的理智简直没能派上半点用场，那双灰蓝色的眼睛，Ethan以前从不知道蓝色也能看上去那么热烈，那么灿烂夺目，他被August所注视着，大脑一片空白，只知道自己没办法拒绝这个男孩儿似的年轻人任何事。

“这……也是脑震荡的后遗症？” Benji趴在Luther的办公桌旁边低声嘀咕，“部长给他批病假是有理由的。”

Luther也刚刚从震惊中清醒过来，他叹了口气，用同样的小音量低声道：“别告诉Ethan……他今天本来该去摩萨德的安全屋里搜集情报。”


	4. Chapter 4

十年后，咨询室。

“今天我想向两位介绍一种非常有用的心理评估系统——FIT（Feedback-Informed Treatment），这个问卷将会涵盖你们对近期生活各个方面的评分，也将用于我们一起追踪咨询过程中的进展，它基于循证实践理论……”

“不好意思，女士，” August揉了揉自己的鼻梁，“我也学过心理学，我不需要在这上课。”

咨询师顿了顿，随即好脾气地合上了自己的文件夹，在拿起桌上的两份表格之前也征询似的看了Ethan一眼：“那么，你们两位现在就可以看看这个评分表，怎么样？”

August忍气吞声地接过了表格，这玩意儿看上去跟CIA政治部那些令人乏味透顶的例常检查没有什么区别，最近过得怎么样？对工作感觉如何？上次任务的队员令你满意吗？请以1到10为评分标准打分，就好像跨国特工们在积年累月的操蛋事中攒下的满腹脏话真能用几个数字表达出来似的，August从来不太相信这个，不过，比起每次在CIA约谈室里的精心伪装，这场所谓的婚姻咨询反倒是他第一次有机会在表格上给出自己真实答案的场合。

August决定给它一个机会。

表格上的第一项评估值是：[请问您在最近六个月内心情怎么样？]

August冲着这毫不严谨的用词翻了个白眼——咨询师已经离开办公室，反正也没人看到，在问题下面画着几个简笔画，笑脸，哭脸，以及把嘴紧紧抿成一条线的严肃表情。

August在最后一个表情包旁边打了个勾。

第二项是：[你如何看待最近六个月内与亲密之人的关系？]

Hmmmmm，August把表格给出的图样上下看了看，觉得没有一个能准确表达出自己的心情，于是他拿起笔在空白处画了一个怒气勃发的小人。

在开始下一个问题前，August仔细想了想，似乎还是不太满意，他划掉那个小人，在仅剩的表格边缘又画了一张更大的脸，用夸张的锐角形眉毛着重强调了自己的恼火。

当他好不容易确认了自己最满意的版本，正要继续答题时，咨询师拿着另一叠纸推门而入：“对不起，我的实习生拿错了表格，你们手上那份是14岁以下适用的儿童版本——”

咨询师的声音戛然而止，那名冷静专业的女士从喉咙里发出被卡住的呛咳，像是强行咽下了一场大笑，Ethan从自己的表格前抬起头，顺着对方的目光向August那边看去，两人的视线齐齐落到后者面前那些张牙舞爪的简笔画表情包上。

August的右手可疑地抽搐了一下，似乎是想要把手中的纸张撕个粉碎。

十年前。

“我好像爱上他了。”

August忧心忡忡地道，他面前坐着Solomon Lane，一名比他年长几岁的英国特工，是他为数不多可以称之为朋友的人之一。Lane是个有点儿面瘫的青年，在August眼里，浑身上下都写满了欧洲人特有的装模作样——他刚刚从MI6叛逃出来，藏身于皇后区的肮脏公寓里，在这样生死攸关的情景下，居然还有空去把自己的头发染成了银色。

“那个你在巴黎认识的公务员？” Lane轻言细语地道（他总是这样说话，让August搞不清楚对方到底是不是在发出嘲讽），“真可爱。”

Ethan和August已经稳定地约会了一个多月，每当后者想起这个事实，都会感到一阵荒谬的得意，他就这样毫不费力、轻而易举地滑入了一名优质男友的生活中，似乎天生就属于这个角色一般，Ethan和August，这对纽约市内普普通通的热恋情侣，在一起做遍了所有情侣会做的事情，逛街，吃饭，看电影，除此之外，Ethan的爱好和他的契合到不可思议，谁能想象得到一个小公务员热衷健身、重型摩托和自由搏击，连攀岩也是一把好手？

即使拥有那么多硬核技能，Ethan Hunt还是August所见过最温柔的人之一。August并不害羞，也从来不会在需要示爱时犹豫，他把那个字眼打在短信结尾，自然而然地放在晚安吻之后，坦坦荡荡，热情又亲昵，然而，在一段关系里总有那么一个时刻，当你真正有所感觉，才发现之前说出的爱都显得太过轻佻。

那天黄昏，他们在中央公园的长椅上合吃一份超大号蔬菜沙拉，作为两个严苛过头的身材管理者所必要付出的牺牲，连油醋汁也没有加，August正生无可恋地嚼着自己的腌黄瓜，Ethan忽然轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀，说：“看啊。”

那是一只松鼠，中央公园里大概有几千只这样普通的松鼠，可Ethan仍旧饶有兴趣地看着那只灰色的小家伙，他从沙拉里找出一颗小番茄，准确地抛到松鼠面前，这位幸运儿飞快地向他跑来，又用两只小爪子抱着番茄跳进了草丛的阴影里。

夕阳余晖在Ethan眼睛里投下淡淡的橘色，就在那一刻，August感到胸口被某种难以言述的温暖所充盈，他握着手里的沙拉盒，注视着Ethan被夜色渐渐模糊的侧脸，无比清晰地听见自己的心跳声，第一次发现世界竟如此安静。

“我好像爱上他了。” 次日，August给藏在皇后区的老友送去必要的物资，听上去完全不像是坠入爱河的情人，“这可不太好，对吧？”

Lane漠不关心地拆卸着手上的弹药匣，并未作出什么评价，August自说自话的热情可没因此受到打击：

“这跟咱们的职业目标不符，还很可能影响我的长远事业！有多少精英死于黏黏糊糊的恋爱关系中？如果Ethan是卧底的话……” August顿了顿，“好吧，Ethan不可能是卧底，我的意思是，一旦他接触到我的身份，这本身就很危险！有哪个成功的反派身边有固定关系的？”

“小丑。” Lane淡淡地道。

August若有所思地想了想：“灭霸和海拉？”

“邦尼和克莱德。”

“吸血鬼莱斯特。”

这场提名竞赛足足持续了五分钟之久。

“万磁王……够了！打住！” 最后，August及时清醒过来，“——总之，我不想再和Ethan见面了。”

“我不想再和Ethan见面了？” Lane慢吞吞地道，带着不容置疑的嘲讽语调，“十分钟之内，你就从‘我好像爱上了他’变成‘我不想和他再见面了’？”

August不确定地看看他：“你觉得怎么样？”

“这不好说，”Lane一把抓过桌上August的手机，“我觉得你可以从一晚上不碰这玩意开始。”

城市的另一头，IMF员工宿舍。

Benji乱发支楞地站在卧室门口，睡眠眼罩被推到了额头上方，他睡眼惺忪，在盯着Ethan从阳台外走回来的几秒钟内不断地打哈欠，必须说明的是，像这样一名IMF的技术特工被吵醒的场景是很难得的，毕竟传说中他们从不睡觉。

技术特工努力板着脸，试图用困到基本无法对焦的眼神使Ethan遭到负疚感的洗礼，效果显著，Ethan立刻不好意思地放轻了声音，向他展示自己手里的电话：“抱歉Benji，August说他手机丢了，从公共电话亭那儿给我打来的，那边吵得很。”

“他背下了你的电话号码？” Benji眨了眨眼睛，对Ethan未曾谋面的男友肃然起敬，“这一定是真爱。”

Ethan做了一个不置可否的表情。

“这是什么意思？别告诉我你不喜欢他，Ethan，我的Siri都知道你喜欢他。”

将恋爱谈得人尽皆知实在不是Ethan的本意，这都要怪他仍时不时发作的PCS，为了不让自己再次忘记约会时间，Ethan在冰箱门上贴了一份日程表，每次约会回来就要实时更新，Benji和Luther拿牛奶的时候总会不受控制地去看两眼，以此确认Ethan的恋爱过程进行得十分顺利。

“我们真的不是故意要看，那东西就在冰箱上啊！” Benji曾理直气壮地声辩道。

Ethan抗议了几次后就随他们去了，这段时间里，连频发的头痛和即将休完的假期也没有办法影响他的好心情，

“但是，我们马上就要有新任务。” Ethan字斟句酌地道，“这对August来说不公平，他不该到那时候才发现我没法做个好男友……我在想，我们或许可以慢慢来，更加随意一点，这之类的。”

“听上去你更像是在为分手做准备……” Benji皱着脸，顺手翻了翻那本日历，“噢，你们的约会都已经密集地排到了七月份，这就是你说的慢慢来？——这是什么？”

在Ethan来得及作出任何阻止的动作之前，Benji已经把日历的背面翻了过来。

Ethan坐回沙发上，把脸埋进双手里，而Benji发现每一页日历的背后都贴着不少写满了字的便利签，他随便看了几个，上面龙飞凤舞地罗列着一些毫无逻辑联系的单词：

[黑色]、[墨西哥玉米饼]、[九月四号]、[新西兰]……

“这到底是什么？”

Ethan挺直了腰，努力地使自己看起来一点也不尴尬：“噢，你知道的，我最近记性有点问题，有时候你们跟我说的事情会被忘记……”

多年的合作让Ethan无需再解释下去了，Benji的嘴张合好几次，老半天才找回自己的吐槽能力：“你把跟August聊天的内容都记下来了？这是他所有信息的关键词？”

坐在餐桌前的队长没有看他，似乎打定主意要把水果盘盯出一个洞来。而Benji不可思议地瞪着他，脑中浮现出他的好队长每次结束约会回来在日历前埋头书写的模样，想想看，一名美国政府的精英特工，把自己男友在过去两个小时里说过的随便什么无聊话全都牢记在心，然后像对待什么机密文件似的回家复写提炼出关键词，还一个词一个词地抄写在便利贴上，确保自己不会忘记。

“......Ethan，看在上帝的份上，这我见过最随意的约会道具了。”


	5. Chapter 5

十年，或九年前。

“我4号真的脱不开身，一整天都不行。”

August在电话那头发出失望的声音。

“没办法，August，每年的游行都是交通部门的大灾难，” Ethan用肩膀夹着手机，一边打开液晶屏上的战略地图，“我这大概每个小时就有，呃，好几个不同社区的花车队伍申请加入大游行，我们得把他们分散到不同的街区去…….”

“是啊，抱歉，你玩得开心点。”

Ethan挂上电话，在同事们欲言又止的凝视中重新拿起了自己面前的情报文件夹。

如果有什么部门能比公共交通更加仇视即将到来的国庆大游行，毫无疑问IMF会出现在名单前列。官方庆典，巨大人流，民族情绪，每个单词都能捕获恐怖分子的浓厚兴趣，对于这个大家或多或少都有点儿表演型人格的群体，国庆日显然也是他们格外偏好的节日之一。

“嘿，Ethan，技术部门又监听到一个….花车队伍。” Benji揶揄地看了Ethan一眼，“在小意大利区附近，可能有生化武器。”

Ethan装作没看见对方的眼神：“不用管那个，FBI已经在赶过去的路上，之前的那批烈性炸药为什么在7街失去了信号？”

“我重新连上了。” Luther素来没什么表情的脸又黑了一层，“它们看上去还在一路往南……”

纽约的阶层划分向来简单直接，曼哈顿7街已经快要触到贫民窟的边缘，再往南走几乎没有什么重要的地标建筑，不需要察看地图，IMF小队的其他成员们对视一眼，顿感大事不妙：

“有人想要炸纽交所？”

“——你想要炸纽交所？”

Lane瞥了一眼August：“不是我，是他们。我只是个手无寸铁的通缉犯而已。”

August哼道：“噢，对，你还是个隔着网线教授哲学的人生导师。”

他耸了耸肩膀：“ 我不能说这些小朋友野心不足，但未免还是缺乏创意，就此看来，他们的导师大概也没花多少心思。”

Lane懒洋洋地翻拣着今早刚收到的计划书，像个真正的大学教授似的满心疲惫又一目十行：“我可不知道他们的导师是谁——不过我听说那个人酷极了。”

特工们了解的事实在同行眼里一样清晰，每年的大型游行都是世界各地恐怖分子的狂欢，当然了，August的自我定位并非如此，他不是个恐怖分子，对于毫无技术含量的暴力袭击也不怎么感兴趣，而坐在城市深处某座无名公寓里看着同行们手段百出，各个秘密执法部门又是如何焦头烂额地四处灭火，则更为August添上了一种高高在上的乐趣。

“纽交所……从华尔街到金融博物馆，不错的设计，场面一定很壮观，南北多点同步爆破，营救不一定及时，南部的炸药批次在沃特街……”

August忽然停下来：”我刚刚看到了什么？”

Lane的身体在椅子里不安地挪动了一下。

“Lane，翻回到上一页！”

银发的英国特工还没来得及照做，他面前的计划书已经被August一把夺过，普通工业纸绘制的图样发出快要撕裂的不祥声音，清晰地显示着本次爆炸袭击的南部目标。

“沃特街55号，纽约交通部门。”

这已经是Ethan错过的第四班地铁了。

他给能通知到的部门都打了电话，十七条电话占线，没人能及时批示IMF对直升机的征用申请，街道上的行人多得能把人的肠子挤出来，更不用提地面交通，三名世界顶尖的特工相顾无言地等在没有空调的地铁站台上，被防弹衣差点闷到脱水。

“我是说，别误会，” Benji有气无力地道，“但我仇视国庆发自真心。”

他还没来得及多说一句话，第五班地铁再次缓缓驶入站台，Luther当机立断地将他一把推进了沙丁鱼罐头似的车厢，Benji猝不及防地扑到另一个乘客身上站稳，赶紧抬起头来寻找自己的队友。

“Ethan！” Benji冲着车厢大喊了一声。

“Ethan！” Benji冲着站台和车门之间的幽深空隙又大喊了一声。

幸好，他内心深处的恐惧没有变为现实，几秒钟后，Benji终于发现Ethan就站在他左侧的人群中，仅仅露出一头黑色乱毛，正艰难地从夹克口袋里掏出自己的手机。

“嗨，August……我现在信号不好……”

“什么？你那为什么会信号不好？！” August在电话那头大吼大叫，脑中浮现出了十数多种影响电话信号的袭击方式，“你现在在办公室里吗？”

Ethan困惑地盯着自己的手机屏幕，在地铁运行的巨大噪音中，他只能断断续续地听见August的声音，“听着，我现在真的不太方便……” 拥有专业潜水执照的Ethan每说一个字都觉得呼吸困难，“有空再打给你，好吗？”

电话挂了。

August缓缓放下手机，一动不动地站着，Lane试探性地伸着头看他：“所以……？”

“他听上去很不对劲。” August低沉的声音里充满了危险，甚至还有一丝颤抖，“你确定那些蠢货手上没有生化武器？你们有没有讨论过毒素的运用，氰化钠？煤气？这份计划书是真的吗？”

“你知道吗？算了。” August抹了一把脸，“现在就把他们的联系方式给我，我要叫停在交通部门的所有布置，不让我就把你丢到街上去。”

从地铁好不容易挤上地面的IMF队员们比跟恐怖分子极限搏斗之后还要狼狈，Ethan汗湿的黑发像水洗过似的紧贴着后颈，Benji看上去就只剩最后一口气，唯有Luther，可靠的老Luther，靠着过人的体格在地铁大战中表现优异，还额外护住了所有脆弱的电子设备。

“真奇怪，Ethan，” Luther打开笔记本，迅速定位到了一个小时前确认过的炸药位置，“你还记得之前我们发现炸药的分布从华尔街一路埋到了沃特街吗？——沃特街的热反应消失了，事实上，整个南部的热反应点都消失了。”

Ethan和Benji一起围到了屏幕前。

“其他人解决了这个？”

“或许部长听到了我的留言？” Ethan沉吟道，事情的确诡异，但此时已经没时间再考虑太多，”无论如何，这是好消息，这下我们只需要去纽交所，就在两个街区外，还来得及。”

下城区的居民显然没有曼哈顿中城白领们那样高涨的节日热情，凭借着无数次实战总结出的求生技巧，Ethan终于得以从空隙里穿过人群，直奔华尔街而去，Benji和Luther则决定留在原地重新检查一遍那些已经失效的炸药点。

快要到达纽交所时，Ethan的电话又响了起来。

“August？”

“Ethan！你还好吗？”

“我……很好？” Ethan犹豫地拉长了尾音，不太明白August额外激动的问候从何而来，“听着，我现在在纽交所，紧急任务，我们能晚上再聊吗？”

“对不起，” August做了一个深深深呼吸，“你说你在哪？”

“纽交所，呃，上头说这边的车流量有点问题，” Ethan一边信口胡扯，一边紧张地搜寻纽交所门口任何可疑的身影，“现在原因还不明，因此让我亲自来一趟，我真得走了……那边有人违章停车！”

电话再次挂断。

August的视线从手机转向Lane，这次没等他爆发，Lane便率先抢了他的话头：“别看我，因为刚才的叫停他们已经让我出局了，你什么也做不了。” 刚刚才同意妥协的英国人显然有些不耐烦了，看着August为了小男朋友而用掉一次人情的确是挺好玩的，可照他这么继续碍事下去，场面可不会太得体，Lane正考虑着要不要提醒August他正如自己之前担心的那样逐渐失去作为反派的格调，而后者目前完全没有心思听他精心酝酿的教训。

“Solomon Lane，” August一边穿上外套一边恶狠狠地道，“如果Ethan出了任何事……”

他没能说完下半句，直到匆匆走出房门，August也没想出来Ethan如果出事会怎么样——他被这个假设吓住了。

从皇后区到曼哈顿下城的距离就像横跨一整个星球那么远。

August同样被迫选择了搭乘地铁，在跌跌撞撞的拥挤乘客和没有尽头的旅程里，他由担忧而暴躁，由暴躁而狂怒，由狂怒而惊恐，然后从头把上述过程又经历一遍，数次过山车一样的循环之后，August发现自己已经十分疲惫，他闷热不堪却又浑身冷汗，脑子里一片空白。

Lane没能预料到的事，August自己也没有想到。他没有想到自己会因为Ethan如此惊慌失措，今天之前，他还觉得自己在谈一场舒适轻松的恋爱，相当于紧张工作中的休假时间，可这场突如其来的袭击将August拽了出来，他要的不是休假时间，他要的是整个生活，整个拥有Ethan Hunt的生活，他无暇去想自己到底是什么不知不觉间落到这一步的，此时此刻，August只想要撕碎挡在眼前的人群，从皇后区大桥一路炸到曼哈顿岛，他想要把Lane挂在帝国大厦最高的旗杆上威胁那群不知深浅的菜鸟，绑架全世界的人质做交换。他想要做任何事，任何事。

喧闹欢腾的地铁上，August如磐石一般坐着，徒劳无功地在心里发遍各种各样血淋淋的誓言，既凶狠又孤独。

当August终于赶到纽交所门口时，整个街口已经停满了警车。

“不好意思先生，这条街戒严。” 一名警察礼貌地提醒他身前拉起的警戒线。

August的心又漏跳了一拍：“为什么？”

“现在我们还不方便透露，” 警察挺轻松地说道，“不过别担心，都已经解决了。”

August没办法不担心，他对当地警方的信任度还不如自家的实木床头柜，可就在他打算亮明自己CIA的身份要求进入警戒区之前，一个熟悉的声音叫住了他。

“August？”

穿过警员、救护车和记者的闪光灯，Ethan Hunt从警戒线后面向他走来，他身上的黑夹克有点破了，脸色苍白，脚步也不太稳，好像刚刚进行了一场剧烈运动，但那的确是Ethan本人，精疲力尽，完好无损地停在August对面。

他笑着，又皱着眉头，用半抱怨的语气：“你怎么来了？是看到新闻了吗？其实并没什么——”

他没能把话说完，August抱住了他，一个突如其来，结结实实的拥抱，像是巨龙拥抱他的宝藏。

August低低地叫他的名字，吐息灼热，烫得后者的侧脸有些发红。Ethan不明所以地被他紧紧抱着，August不同寻常的严肃和急切透过他过快的心跳声传来，Ethan将头搁在他的肩膀上，心里不知为什么觉得有点悲伤。

“Ethan，” August在他耳边清清楚楚地说，“我非常非常爱你。”


	6. Chapter 6

从婚姻咨询所回家的一路上，Ethan和August始终没有交谈。

Ethan在每个红灯的间隙尽量不露痕迹地侧头看看August，却都被August冷冰冰地瞪了回去。

“闭嘴。” 再一次地，August在Ethan还没来得及说什么之前截住了他的话头，“看路。”

Ethan从善如流地转回方向盘前，一阵难堪的沉默后，August忽然道：“我不想再做这个咨询了。”

Ethan看了看他：“如果是因为之前的那份表格……”

“——你，” August从牙缝间挤出嘶嘶的声响，“不准再提那玩意儿一个字！”

Ethan轻轻咳了一声，好像是在强行咽下一阵笑意的时候被呛住了。

“我知道那一套，Ethan，那对我没用，这些医生只会把问题归咎到两个地方，童年不幸和性生活不和谐，而那和我们都没有任何关系。”

“噢，所以你觉得我们……还是挺和谐的?” Ethan挑起一边眉毛，打算用轻松点的玩笑缓和气氛，August则用一种百无聊赖的眼神看着他：“Ethan，你已经不是高中生了，你可以把省略的那个单词说出来。”

Ethan一字一句地道：”August，如果下周五我没有在杜瓦克医生这里见到你的话，你未来一个月的性生活不一定还能继续和谐。”

“我们正在离婚！”

“我们才没有！” Ethan的声音居然比August还要高，他转头瞪视对方，全然不顾自己正在高速公路上以120迈的速度飞驰，有那么一瞬间，那双碧绿的眼睛在急速划过的夜灯下就像是猫类愤怒的竖瞳。

August很久，很久没有见过Ethan发火了，他略微有点儿发愣，坐在副驾驶上说不出话来。

良久，Ethan收回视线，在根本没有减速的情况下从高架桥出口平滑地驶入了市区（ August不知道是因为他还在生气还是他的驾驶技术忽然就这么突飞猛进），“对不起，” 他低声道歉，声音绷得紧紧的，“我不该对你大吼大叫。”

“呃......没关系？” August不确定地说道，“我倒是对你吼过很多次了。”

除了胸口克制的起伏外，Ethan看上去完全冷静了下来，车子也开始逐渐减速：“我还是希望你下星期能跟我一起去，我们把八周的咨询做完，在此期间，我会尽量哪里也不去，如果还是不行的话……”

Ethan长长地深呼吸，他看上去那么难过，最终却还是露出了一个微笑：“ 那就这样吧，我会搬出去。”

“好的。” August安静地道。

汽车沉默地驶入公寓车道，他们没有再说一句话。

Ethan面临的首场挑战出现在两人开始同居的第一个星期内。

这天，一个美妙的下午，IMF小队居然得以在六点之前完成任务，他们收拾好拆下来的炸弹零件，和准时下班的中产精英们一起涌出办公大楼，兴致勃勃地假装着自己也是他们之中的一员。

“谁要一起去吃晚餐？” Ethan主动提议，“我请客。”

“棒极了！我听说在第五大道新开了一家法国餐厅，那里有真正的法式奶酪和新西兰进口的小牛犊，小煎饼上淋着五月新摘的蔓越莓汁和瑞士极品巧克力，他们还有爵士乐队驻唱！”

“……呃，Benji，我信用卡额度大概还有，” Ethan快速计算了一番，“一百三十多块钱。”

Luther怀疑地看着他：“这不可能，部长又因为我们砸碎东西扣你工资了吗？——我们可以投诉他的。”

Ethan摇了摇头：“不，我只是正试着开始了解我每个月的生活预算。”

他和August已经约会了将近一年，事情进行得难以想象的顺利，自然而然地，就和每一对热恋中的情侣一样，他们都想花更多的时间腻在一起，同居计划就这样提上了日程。他们在布鲁克林区新租了一套公寓，因为显然两名特工都对命运多舛的市中心心有余悸，下班之余连看也不想再看它一眼，新公寓坐落在布鲁克林东侧，楼下是图书馆和公园，距离几个大的帮派街区很远，它的租金也因此贵得出奇。

在IMF工作了这么多年后，Ethan已经很难想象有什么东西会“贵得出奇”，他在日复一日的传奇任务里逐渐丧失了对金钱的敏感度，飞往世界各地的头等舱机票，报销，因山道飙车而撞毁的宝马摩托，报销，出入顶级夜店的入场费，报销……背靠世上最神秘的政府财务部门，IMF的成员们从来不需要担心账户余额这种愚蠢的问题，直到Ethan打算在那张租房合约上签下自己的名字。

“August，听我说，真的没关系。” Ethan揉着额头解释道，“我完全可以支付一半的租金。”

然而August并不相信他的说辞，他知道一个纽约普通公务员的工资，这几年联邦政府对交通部门的预算还一砍再砍，在August眼里，Ethan的坚持非常值得赞赏，但实在没必要，他是说，如果Ethan足够爱他的话，当然可以毫无芥蒂地收下自己的钱——这个逻辑的确是非常合理，迫使Ethan将信将疑地闭了嘴。

接下来，Ethan对事态的发展开始失去掌控，Ethan边说边带着Benji和Luther走进了最近的一家汉堡王，“我不能在August面前花钱了，他好像了解我的工资比我自己还清楚，为了不引起他的怀疑，我必须得把行李里面超出消费能力的东西全部扔掉，那些国际信用卡现在都在楼下的花盆底下。”

“当你说超出消费能力的东西，Ethan……” Benji缓缓地说道。

Ethan道：”你的纪念版漫画我藏到了地下室里。下周来取。”

Benji大大地松了一口气。

“听上去情况并不太妙，” Luther在两人谈话的空隙里干掉了两个超大号的牛肉汉堡，作为一个坚定的独身主义者，他从来不掩饰自己对这段关系的反对，“你觉得还能坚持多久？”

“的确，我这段时间随时都神经紧张，” Ethan不堪重负似的抱着头，他想起自己和August在购置家具时的争论，每次August都坚持付账，最后Ethan只好用小费提前买通导购员，August开始在家里堆满各种各种花哨奢侈的礼物，而自己不得不假装从来没有听说过那些牌子，哪怕有时候他清清楚楚地知道某座水晶台灯背后隐藏着罪恶的血汗工厂。他能看出来August骨子里还带着青春期男孩儿那副莽撞骄傲，他喜欢上了什么人，就要把自己值得吹嘘的一切都掏出来，统统堆在对方面前。

Ethan双臂撑在斑驳油腻的塑料桌上，衬衫袖口不小心蹭上了上一位顾客留下的薯条油污，这条油污不知道又会让August对他的工作留下什么糟心的印象。虽然August从来没有反对过Ethan在交通部门上班，但他早已或多或少地表达过对于Ethan就业选择的不解。Ethan不知道该不该为此而高兴，在August眼里，他要比那个平庸繁琐，无聊透顶的活儿聪明得多，也有趣得多了。

“我猜这也是一种恭维，” Benji点评道，“在我终于下定决心申请加入外勤之前，是你说我的才能远远不止于当一个技术人员……”

“我说过这话？”

“……你暗示过。现在快住嘴不要破坏我们之间那个美好的时刻。” Benji严厉地道，迫使Ethan收敛了自己脸上的困惑。

当天晚上，Ethan回到新公寓里，发现公寓内部装饰再次焕然一新，鉴于在他们搬家之后此地“焕然一新”的次数实在太多，Ethan在进门时眉毛也没抬一下，甚至还稍稍松了口气——之前那幅丝绸窗帘对于他的审美来说实在是有点过分了。但是，你知道，每场刚开始没多久的恋爱中都会有那么一段时候，情侣们会应和或者至少是默认对方的每个爱好，发誓不让自己成为扫兴的那一个，哪怕这意味着饶有兴致地旁听August谈论纽约房地产经济整整两小时。

听见前门响动的August从卧室方向走了出来，Ethan注意到他看上去并不像前几天将要开始炫耀礼物时那样得意洋洋了，相反的，他有点犹豫，好像不知道该怎么开口似的。

“你是不是买了什么奇怪的东西？” Ethan怀疑地问道，在脑中搜索着各种各样的可能性，“August，没别的意思，但带翅膀的机械鼠模型真的……”

August轻轻地翻了个白眼，好像不敢相信在Ethan的想象里自己真会那么幼稚：“不，不是那个……我今天退货了不少东西。”

“你那天好像不太喜欢我买的水晶台灯，呃，然后我想了想，我发现，自己好像买太多东西了，你几乎没怎么买过，倒不是说我不愿意付账，” 作为一个平时非常直球的人，August罕见地有点磕巴，“我非常愿意付账，我的意思是，我一点也没有后悔……”

他停下来做了个深呼吸，不过Ethan已经明白了他要说的话：“但是这是我们两个人的公寓，对吗？”

August似乎不太习惯这样感性的表达，他默认地点头，微微地发窘，说实在的，连Ethan也没有想到August会如此敏锐，虽然后者完全误解了自己对那些豪华装饰的沉默，而且反应比Ethan本人还要严重得多——August好像觉得自己无意间冒犯了Ethan似的那么不好意思，就像一个冒冒失失的高中男孩，在莽撞的求爱后才开始担心给男友造成了困扰，当然在现实中，真正的高中生才不会这么细心，这不免使得August看上去更加可爱了——Ethan十分确定自己是唯一一个把这个形容词用在August身上的人。

Ethan好不容易才按下自己打趣对方的念头，他想做出无奈的表情，又忍不住要笑：“我猜我们得重新再买一次家具了？”

“你知道，我还是能够为我们付——” 这次，August刚开了个头就被Ethan打断，他抬起一只手阻止了对方继续说下去：“不，August，我想我工资卡上还是有点积蓄的——抱歉，未来你可能有不少宜家的纤维板家具要忍受啦。”


	7. Chapter 7

每天清晨，过分热情的公寓邻居是August要应付的第一个麻烦。

“嘿，Walker先生，早上好！” 隔壁的哈德森太太隔着栅栏向他打招呼，“你可能没有注意到，你们家的披萨盒子放在可回收垃圾箱里了。”

August沉默了几秒钟，在弯腰捡起草坪上报纸的刹那间挂上了他最标准的社交笑容：“谢谢你，哈德森太太，我待会就过去收拾。”

女邻居的眼神在他敞开的睡衣领子上打了好几个转：“没关系，亲爱的，就是想告诉你一声。”

August脸上的微笑一直持续到哈德森太太走过街拐角，然后消失得比他昨天晚上的宵夜盘子还要干净。

总有一天，我要杀了这个女人。他冷静地想道，然后我要炸掉全世界的环保公司，看看谁敢再来教我该怎么丢垃圾。

在平凡的婚姻里度过了整整十年，即使是全世界最神秘的邪恶特工也不得不被各种繁琐的生活细节所腐蚀，August满腹诅咒地把后院里的垃圾重新分类，检查了一下门廊的邮箱，打开今日的纽约时报，在走回客厅之前甚至还注意到今天的副版上印着全食超市的七折优惠券——这个认知让August又多恨了自己一点。

“周末哈德森先生家举行庭院拍卖会，想去吗？” Ethan坐在餐桌后边问道，桌上放着两碗冷牛奶麦片，August则看着它们微不可察地叹了口气，Ethan和他都不会做饭——如果十项全能英俊多金的特工还能煮一手好菜，这个世界未免也太可怕了。从结婚到现在，他们俩把全纽约餐厅的外卖电话记得比自己家里的wifi密码还熟，就在上周，两个街区外的一家披萨店还给他们寄来了新的宣传海报，上面印着August和Ethan的卡通头像。

August坐到Ethan对面，递给他今天的报纸：“没兴趣。”

他又想了想：“这倒提醒了我，或许我们也该搞一个庭院拍卖会。”

Ethan的表情像是被人迎面投掷了一把刀子，他听出了August的言外之意，却故意装作没有听懂。

他们还没有真正谈论过离婚的细节，虽然August已经把协议书拟好准备在了书房抽屉里，他当然不需要Ethan搬出去，事实上，他打算把所有东西都留给Ethan，公寓，那辆家庭迷你货车，还有那箱他们一起收集了好几年的黑胶唱片。

“我不想要那些唱片。” Ethan轻声说道。

August边吃麦片边说：“那就捐了它。”

“哦，还有，牛奶已经过期了，你知道吗？” August在进餐间隙模模糊糊地道，“因为上个月我们没有一个人在家。”

他无所谓地说着话，却没有勇气抬头，他知道自己会心软，只要他把视线往上挪挪，看见Ethan困惑又难过的表情，他就会又想要拥抱对方，但内心深处，August坚信自己是正确的，这场婚姻继续下去对谁也没有好处，他忍着一口气埋头猛灌麦片，打算用可溶性膳食纤维填满自己的胃和脑子，把其他的一切都赶出去。

当August想要求婚的时候，他并没有想过自己的婚后生活会怎么样，事实上，他完全没有想过自己的婚后生活。

Lane对此表示难以理解：”那你为什么要结婚？”

“这样Ethan就可以有好几个礼拜的新婚假期！”，August兴高采烈地道，“我们还会去非洲蜜月旅行！我已经看好了一个私人海滩小屋，我们在里面想干什么都可以，没有任何人听得到。”

“呃，我以为答案会是……爱情，想要共度一生之类的？” Lane皱着鼻子说出这个字眼，好像被蹭上了什么脏东西似的。

August很奇怪地看了他一眼，意图明显地质疑Lane居然会问出这样的问题。

即使隔着重重身份伪装，世界上也没有人比Ethan更了解August，在前者面前，他的所有扮演技巧都看上去过于装腔作势，而只要Ethan用忍着笑意的绿眼睛看一看他，他就知道自己又露了馅。Ethan知道他什么时候在说真话——不管别人信不信，August在他面前说的真话比对其他任何人说的都要多得多。

比如说，August有一堆漫画爱好者俱乐部徽章，那是他为自己其中一个假身份而配置的道具，至少在最开始的时候的确如此，等到那个任务结束后，August销毁或上交了任务相关的所有物品，却神使鬼差把那盒塑料徽章放进了地下室的储物柜里，他从此再也没有去看过那个小小收藏，直到某天被Ethan清理杂物时重新翻了出来。

“那是我表弟的东西。” August尽量漠不关心地解释道，“你可以把它丢掉。”

Ethan没有丢掉它们，更加令August难堪的是，等到下次约会时，Ethan送了他一个纪念版超人指环。

August有一个非常传统的家庭背景，他从未出过德州的父母是虔诚的基督徒，而他从小领圣餐，在小镇上的教堂里受洗，是学校橄榄球队的后卫，毕业后很快参军，要是没有这样正常到一丝不苟的经历，他也不会如此轻易地被CIA招募且通过审核，任何人，连August自己，也不曾察觉到他隐藏在一等功勋章底下对于异端的狂热和冷漠，简直像是顺理成章似的，在获得CIA的特工权限之后，他像扔掉三个月没洗的脏衬衫那样扔掉了自己前半生受过的所有教育，迫不及待地走上虚无和反叛的道路。

然而在那个时刻，当Ethan掏出那个造型幼稚的金属指环，期待地递给他的时刻，August忽然觉得自己仿佛回到了二十年前，他又是那个德州的小男孩了，半夜从卧室偷偷溜出来，将电视的音量调到最小，一遍又一遍地播放从学校借回来的过时动画磁带（你得承认，德州的一切都是过时的）。这些回忆并不令他伤感，也不能令他有所动摇，可是100华氏度高温下的炽热阳光落在十几岁的August脸上，就像他所记得的那样，荒芜坦荡，是空无一物却又熊熊燃烧的希望。

在这个世界上没有人比Ethan更了解他，也没有人比他更爱Ethan。

回到求婚计划阶段，出于纪念意义的考虑，August一度询问Lane动漫主题戒指的可行性。

Lane一言不发地盯着他，用他冷酷而有穿透力的目光，直盯到August心虚不已地主动收回前言为止。

August再次思考自己为什么还没有把Lane从合伙人列表里彻底拉黑。

自从决定要求婚以来，August发现自己再也没法像以前那样轻轻松松地和Ethan约会了，他开始试图从各种蛛丝马迹里套出对方会喜欢的求婚方式，如果可能的话——是的，他还没有死心——再看看能不能加上一点超级英雄元素。

“我觉得August好像正面临财政状况。”

一天下午，Ethan略有点儿担心地在作战指挥室里说道，“他比平时频繁得多地检查自己的银行账户，打电话跟人吵架，还格外注意我们约会时付的每张账单细节……”

“怎么，你担心他向你借钱吗？”

“当然不是，” Ethan用他在做任务时一掷千金的豪情摆了摆手，同时想起这段时间里August遮遮掩掩地向他提起的某个话题。

“我担心他是因为买漫画什么的过头了，August听上去像是想要我接受他往公寓搬回来几千本期刊……”

“不可能的，August听上去可不像是——” Benji说到一半，忽然想起Ethan提到过的那整整一盒会员纪念徽章，

“——噢，没事，你接着说。”


	8. Chapter 8

在Ethan五岁，或者六岁的一天深夜，他被救护车的警铃从梦中惊醒，看见熟悉的医护人员匆匆地将他的父亲抬上担架。

Ethan被独自留在家里，和以前每一次父亲发病时那样，他跪在自己的小床前为父亲祷告。他无比虔诚地十指交叉，希望上帝能再发发慈悲，他祷告了两个小时，三个小时，直到迷迷糊糊地趴在床边睡了过去。

第二天清晨，天才刚刚亮了一半，他被邻居家的太太再次叫醒，她接到了医院的电话，拿着备用钥匙进来给小Ethan穿好衣服，载着他去了急诊室。

他的父亲在昨晚去世了。*

Ethan在那个早上失去他的信仰。当然，他在后来的日子里会失去的东西还有很多，比如说，再也没有圣诞老人了，因为他的母亲不打算多花钱把绑着闪光缎带的礼物塞进红袜子里，等到他家的小农场申请破产之后，陪伴他长大的的院子也被折价售出，Ethan被送到了寄宿学校，为他的母亲腾出足够的时间打打三份零工。

从那之后，年少的Ethan不太相信愿望了，他祷告的结果往往和现实背道而驰，哪怕他离开了教堂，只是在心里悄悄地许愿，希望命运还能给自己剩下点什么，那些东西也会很快被莫名其妙地夺走。但Ethan毕竟还是个可爱的好小伙子，贫穷和失望没有让他像寄宿学校里的其他大部分学生那样，成为一个阴鹜的叛逆者。他小心翼翼地把自己被踩碎的愿望一一捡起，珍重再珍重地收回怀里，连一块小碎片也没有丢下，Ethan还是想要一个家，想要礼物，想要稳定的生活和爱，只是他再也不向任何人——特别是天上那个大个儿——提起了，他像一个最最小心眼的犹太人，把对生活的全部希望深深地埋藏起来，谁也不告诉，谁也不依靠。

可是，某一年，某一天，某个时刻，August闯进了他的生活，把Ethan坚持多年的人生态度全部打乱了套。August带着他不由分说，单刀直入的热情，给了他一个家，给了他礼物，给了他爱，所有Ethan打算靠自己在漫长的未来里努力积攒的东西，August把它们装在绑着闪光缎带的礼品篮子里，忽然之间全都堆到了他的面前。

严格来说，这些东西和Ethan原本的计划有所出入，他没有在退出外勤工作后再开始自己的情感关系，因此他们的家不在西部阳光充足的小镇，生活也远远算不上稳定，可它们对于Ethan的意义远不止于此。很多很多年前，那个被命运捉弄得晕头转向的小男孩离开了他自幼长大的农场，他哇哇大哭，哀求祈祷，却无人理睬，在终于确认自己孤立无援之后，他抹着眼泪站起来，以难以想象的韧性，依旧成长为了一个善良自信，怀有梦想的年轻人。

然后，许多年以后，当他冷静而心无旁骛地走在自己铺设的道路上，命运忽然回转身子，重新看见了他。

直到今天，他还是那个最最小心眼的犹太人，他养成了深思熟虑的习惯，生怕有人要来偷走他的宝藏，在恋爱的幸福眩晕中，Ethan还是不忘检查可能出现的任何漏洞，天知道他在同居的公寓里配置了多么严密的安全设备，他把August的名字藏起来，连最欣赏自己的上司也没有告诉。他尽量减少自己出外勤的机会，甚至在开始着手申请成为IMF的招募教官，等到一切都差不多步上正轨以后，他开始为如何向August提出一次完美的求婚辗转反侧。

在Benji看来，Ethan根本不需要考虑如何求婚的问题，Ethan是IMF绝大部分单身女性，以及部分男性的梦中情人，他最近试着当了几周见习教官，负责在泳道旁边负责学员们的训练记录及安全，在每天Ethan出现在训练馆内的短短几小时内，学员们溺水的频率比老年沙滩俱乐部里还高，“——再说了，这也不是你的风格。”

这的确不是Ethan的风格，他向来不是一个很有仪式感的人，无论学员们如何一致投票同意穿着制服的Hunt特工性感得要命，Ethan也从来没在必要场合之外穿过正装，策划一个大型奢华的求婚现场以他的眼光来看，更是做作得过了头，可August已经给了他这么多，当他们终于要走到那个重要的人生路口时，Ethan也希望可以给他这么多，无论怎么过头都不要紧，求婚，婚礼，蜜月，最好都以每个普通人所追求的最高标准进行。

Luther，一如即往地泼他的冷水：“ Ethan，我再告诉你一次，我们的职业不适合结婚。”

“这又危险，又不稳定，以我的经验——别这么看我，Benji，我也约会过的！谎言和长时间出差是危害婚姻关系的强劲毒药，想想你每次取消晚餐时用的那些奇怪借口，你真打算拿那个蠢兮兮的公务员身份骗对方十几年？”

“你说得很对，谢谢你，Luther。” Ethan认真地点点头，“……所以，你觉得我该什么时候求婚，圣诞节前？”

Luther疲惫地翻了一个白眼。

与此同时，August藏身于一个不知名的小巷内，捧着他的求婚戒指悲痛欲绝。

原本一切都安排得很妥当，他在Lane冷嘲热讽下终于放弃了那些不切实际的求婚计划，“这是你们分手前你最后一次证明自己是个成年人的机会，” Lane从电脑前抬起头瞥了他一眼，在这一眼中饱含了对于谈恋爱降低智商这一铁律的无穷诅咒和悲痛，“请你好好考虑。”

于是，一场传统的求婚定了下来，August动用了他在正常人设定里能动用的所有资金，在可能的消费范围下定下最好的餐厅，最好的鲜花，把预定的歌单以及一大笔小费交给了餐厅的伴场乐队，最后，他跑到第五大道，买下了一只历史悠久的祖母绿戒指，那温厚清澈的绿色让August立刻签字买单，全然不顾Lane “太基了” 的刻薄评价。

然而，计划终究赶不上变化，特别当你是一名身兼多重身份的特工时。随着对面的一名打手被再次击毙，August不得不开始考虑推迟当天求婚的可能性，他在某次小动作里得罪的本地势力终于查到了他的身上，很显然，这些眼界低下的军火贩子既不知道August的名气，也对他毫无畏惧，这天下午，他们像街头帮派那样提着自制手枪和刀棍堵在几个路口，打算让这名特工死于一场抢劫误杀。

一分钟后，August抬手又把躲在街拐角的一名打手拽了出来，“你们那位老头子要有大麻烦了。” 他一面绞紧手臂，用凶猛的力道直接碾碎对方的喉骨，一面阴沉地说道。August的西装沾上了污垢，早上理好的发型早已不复存在，他怒气勃发地大步走过污水横陈的街道，不再考虑自己精心打理的装扮，一心只想把这群不识趣的蠢货统统轰进墙里。

下一个街角处的枪手指着他的脑袋开了火，然而August的动作比他们扣扳机还要快，他在眨眼之间便从拐角处冲了出来，拳头足可以截断钢铁，其中一名枪手的腕骨在一击之下被砸得粉碎，August回手又在第二个人的脊椎骨上掰出了发出令人牙酸的声效，他双手勒住那人的脖子回转了180度，顺势将第三个想要从背后偷袭的倒霉蛋一脚给踹飞了出去。

然而，飞出去的影子里不只有一个筋断骨折的伤员。

“操！”

August几乎是立刻就反应了过来，他大声地骂着脏话冲向落在一旁的敌人，把对方又给踢了一个翻转，露出下面已经摔裂开来地首饰盒子，那枚祖母绿戒指落在马路边，染着几滴难以洗去的血迹。

“操你的！” August难以控制地骂了第二声，他匆匆捡起戒指，用自己的衬衫里子拼命擦拭染血的金属部分，当发现那块淡淡的暗褐色痕迹无法擦掉后，August狂怒地踹断了罪魁祸首的每一根肋骨。

无论如何，他的求婚计划算是毁得一干二净，唯一值得庆幸的是这群蠢货没有在他的脸上留下什么伤疤——任务结束后偶尔出现在身上的伤口真是让August伤透了脑筋。August勉强理好自己的西装走出巷口，街对面就是交通部门大楼的后门，袭击刚好发生在他停好车后打算过来接Ethan的途中。

现在已经是下午六点，下班的人群陆陆续续地走出了大楼，August有点紧张地左右打量了一下，担心自己会被Ethan迎面撞个正着，他掏出手机，一边拨号打算取消晚餐一边快步向停车位走去，心里向可敬的耶稣基督默默祈祷，当然了，上帝注定不会眷顾August这样一个临时起意的无神论者，他刚停在下一个路口的红绿灯，就绝望地发现Ethan正站在街口正对面的一个墨西哥玉米饼摊前。

August无声地骂出了今天第三句脏话。

和Ethan站在一起的还有Benji和Luther，鉴于Ethan准备求婚的决定，Benji强烈建议自己作为他最好的朋友之一至少应该看看那个传说中的男朋友究竟长成什么样，Luther则坚称自己的参与完全是因为下班之后无处可去。

“他挺可爱的，” Ethan第无数次在Benji的要求下描述道，“ 你知道的，他是商人，一开始可能看上去一本正经的……” 

他的声音戛然而止，三名IMF成员齐齐盯着那个身材高大，满身尘土，一头鸡窝乱发的男人向他们走来。

为了不让August在自己同事面前感到难堪，Ethan没有发笑，并且忍住了好奇的表情，仿佛刚在街头露宿了一周的男朋友来接自己下班是件再正常不过的事情：“嗨，August。”

“嗨。” August努力地笑了一下，用手抓了两把头发，力图使自己看起来和街角那边的流浪汉团伙有所区别。

“这是我的同事们，Benji和Luther，大家——这位是August。”

August敷衍地和两人打了个招呼，全身散发着恨不能自己立刻消失的气息。Luther严厉地瞪着他，Benji看上去正动用自己全部的社交礼仪不要发问。

“我知道我们约好了晚餐。” Ethan笑着说，“不过Benji说这家的玉米饼确实不错——你想来一个吗？”

“不，不用了。” August咕哝道，他右手插在裤子口袋里，很可惜地摸了摸已经报废的求婚戒指，然后，鬼使神差地，他在口袋里摸到了另一枚戒指。

是那枚超人指环，他会在上班的时间里将它摘下来，等回家时再戴回去。August的手指停顿在了指环熟悉的触感上，不由自主地想起自己为了今天而策划的一切，他早上兴高采烈，满怀憧憬地站在镜子前抹剃须膏，将预备的歌单选了又选，那间预定好的情侣酒店应该已经为他们准备好了玫瑰花，巧克力和整整一抽屉的避孕套——最后一项是他的特别要求。

完美的一天。本应该，本应该是完美的一天。

去他妈的。August恶狠狠地想，我今天就是要求婚。

正在玉米饼摊前涂番茄酱的Ethan敏锐地感觉到空气突然安静了下来，站在他对面的Benji露出一瞬间震惊到空白的表情，随即向他杀鸡摸脖子地做起了表情暗示，Ethan不明所以地转过头，有那么一瞬间，他以为August已经走了，半秒钟后才意识到他的男友正脏兮兮地半跪在地上，像一只撒完欢的大型犬似的，手里握着那枚超人指环，抬头看他。

“你愿意跟我结婚吗？” August问。

上帝啊，Ethan感到自己的心在颤抖，他无意识地用上了这个多年来都没有想起的字眼，上帝啊，我不知道你为什么这么迟才听见我的祷告，但这比我所要求过的最好的礼物还要好。

他说不出话来，动弹不得，特工引以为傲的机警应变全泡了汤，August在忐忑中误会了他的沉默，不安地道：

“一开始的计划不是这样的，我还准备了求婚词，但现在有点忘了……我本来买了另一枚很好的戒指，等我——”

他的话没有说完，Ethan俯下身，揽着他的脖子，用一个吻堵住了August的所有解释。

两分钟后。

“呃，Ethan，August，我不是故意要打扰你们，但August的车好像停在残疾人车位上了……”

“Ethan？Ethan？”

“……看在上帝的份上交警来了别亲啦！”


	9. Chapter 9

即将到来的婚礼给Ethan和August两个人都带来了影响，无论是从工作上，情绪上，甚至是生活习惯上，简单来说，August变得更加神经紧张了。作为一个将自己成功潜伏在CIA多年的叛国者，August可不仅仅是靠着横冲直撞的武力值存活到了今天，他机警小心，付出了难以想象的精力编织各种谎言和伪装（代价是他如今成为了报告写得最快最好的外勤特工之一，文书水平出神入化），当他决定将Ethan的名字永久加入自己的人生档案后，原先的种种安全措施顿时看上去破烂不堪，需要全部整修。

“听我说，你紧张过头了，一切都会没事的……” Lane懒洋洋地张口，却立刻被August打断了话头：“住嘴！Jinx！” *

“——你居然相信这种东西？” Lane颇为嫌恶地看了他一眼，似乎是在质疑他怎么会和这样一个迷信分子混在一起，依然不为所动地补充完了自己的发言：“……真的，你还没那么重要，没人会在意到杀你全家。”

他颇为骄傲地挺了挺胸：“而我，我的父母已经进入了政府的24小时严密监视中。”

房间里被一股诡异的争胜气氛所笼罩，August内心很有点儿不服气，他想要证明自己对于世界来说已经足够是个威胁，可那样一来，就像Lane挤兑他的，Ethan所面对的威胁也会呈指数级增加。

“或者……这样行不行？” August不确定地道，“那些乱七八糟的组织会定期袭击我，抓走Ethan，证明我足够有名，然后我再去把Ethan救出来，证明我足够强大，双赢！”

Lane皱着脸，像是刚刚吞下了一整颗酸柠檬：“当然可以了，朋友，你的未婚夫一定很欣赏你的职业计划。”

同一时刻，Ethan向上级提交了自己转为教官的申请表。

Benji对此表现得好像遭受了极大的背叛：“没有人通过体能测验后还想要转回内勤！这就像……就像尝试过汉堡王的双层芝士培根牛肉堡之后，没人再想吃腌黄瓜三明治，你这是对我十三次测验失败经历的侮辱！”

“Benji，你饿了吗？”

“我们上一顿工作餐已经是12个小时前了。”

Ethan放下手中的鹰嘴钳：“好吧，我来处理剩下的部分，去吃点东西。”

Benji把工具箱递给Ethan，在拆了大半的爆炸装置旁边坐下来，从随身背包里掏出了一个热狗。

“我知道你在担心什么，Benji，” Ethan善解人意地说道，“我们依旧是一个队伍。”

Benji直了直脖子，好不容易才把一块冰冷油腻的牛肉给咽下去：“我明白的，好吗？我又不是十六岁，你也不是找我代写数学作业整整一学期结果在返校日舞会上装作不认识我的高年级女生。”

Ethan一时间不确定自己是不是该关心一下这个突然出现的童年创伤。

“再说了，” Benji灌了一大口水，“我上星期就提交了申请，以后我也能在IMF大楼里每天打八小时光环6了！”

Ethan略有点吃惊：“Benji，你刚刚才说……”

“得了吧，Ethan，没人还有资格让我当现场技术援助。你就是那个双层芝士培根牛肉堡，其它特工都是难以下咽的腌黄瓜。”

如果Ethan把Benji的夸张之辞只当作朋友之间的好话，接下来的几星期里，他便更加深刻地了解到了自己在IMF内部的名气。在一整天的训练结束后，他仔仔细细地洗了个澡，把衣服泡在消毒液里浸泡一小时，再进行高温烘干，可等到他到家的时候——

“——你用香水了？” August凭借着久经训练的嗅觉敏锐地抬起头来。

“不，不是我的。” Ethan步伐沉重地挪到沙发前，倒在了August身边，“是我那些学员。”

他跟August提到过自己将要参与的“员工培训项目”，August对于他即将当上“小教授”这一事实颇觉有趣，不但揶揄似的开始叫他“先生”，还专门为Ethan购置了一套纯黑色的修身西服，然后，作为一个不太听话的学生，August把衣着笔挺的年轻教授压在床上好好捉弄了一番。

“我都不知道……现在的女孩子这么可怕。” Ethan心有余悸地说道，他还没完全从今天搏击训练课上女学员们的热情大胆里回过神来，哪怕他把订婚戒指戴上了都没用——根据萦绕在他身边的众多传奇经历，Ethan就算掏出一打结婚证书也不稀奇。

“你应该表现得更吓人一点。” August半开玩笑半恼火地说，想起自己新丁训练时能一脚踹断学院肋骨的教官，那时候可没有人胆敢跟教官发生点什么——是时候把办公室恋爱入刑了，CIA高级特工嗅着Ethan脖后隐隐残存的运动香水，冷冰冰地谋算道。

“他说得对，” Luther难得地对Ethan那位未婚夫表示赞同，“你应该让那些菜鸟们搞清楚谁才是老大，特别是她们一个个把自己往你身上扔的时候！”

Benji耸了耸肩膀：“没办法，吓人这个词就不存在Ethan的出厂设置里。”

他紧接着灵光一现：“Ethan，你可以换换打扮，比如说一顶黑色宽呢帽子，把帽沿拉到半张脸下面！那一定很吓人。”

“谢谢，我会试试的，Benji，” Ethan无奈地道，“因为我是一名1967年的联邦间谍，而我的学员们全都是意大利黑手党后备军团。”

“你居然在做任务时开玩笑！” Benji故作震惊地道，“你心情其实很不错嘛。”

Ethan在监视器前投来了一个严肃的眼神，可惜没能维持多久，在收回视线继续检查数据的短短几秒后，他忽然又对着那排枯燥又令人眼晕的黑屏绿色代码微微笑了起来。

Benji一巴掌打在了自己脸上。

按照Ethan和August两人心照不宣的默契，婚礼并没有进行大张旗鼓的布置，事实上，August恨不得自己悄悄黑入政府系统注册上所有信息，Ethan也同意尽量减少关注度，在反复试探商量了好几周后，两人都不无惊讶地确认对方居然都不愿意在婚礼上多花一分钱。

“我是说，这确实符合我的计划，” August皱着眉头道，“但他是不是觉得我很穷还是怎么的？”

Lane闷闷不乐地翻了翻眼睛。他在上周终于在August的帮助下成功伪造了自己的死亡，随即被胁迫参观后者的婚礼现场，根据安排，双方都会邀请亲密的朋友到场，August本来打算一个人也不请，当出于自尊心之类的奇怪原因，毕竟不愿意让Ethan觉得自己的人际关系过于可悲，唯一一个从头旁观他恋爱到尾的知情人士Lane就这样被抓了包。

“我会叫停的，你知道吗，就是当牧师说到 ‘如果有人反对这两位新人结合，这是最后的机会’ 时，我会站起来反对，这样你们两个的婚礼就被诅咒了。”

Lane阴沉地威胁道。

August，对于婚前任何不祥征兆都警惕不已，面对这样的威胁却不以为然：“现场不会有牧师的，Ethan的朋友就是公证人，你站起来只会被我揍到地上。”

Lane挑起了一边眉毛：“他的朋友有资格证书？”

“——我有婚姻公证人的资格证书？”

Benji满怀疑虑地道：“什么时候的事？”

“就在上周。” Ethan安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，“当然了，系统里写的是两年，想想吧，Benji，我可没法用真实信息去市政厅登记。”

“但是我不知道怎么证婚！我甚至都没约过会！“

Luther出声道：“我十分确定这两者之间没有任何关系。”

Ethan接着安慰他：“非常简单，你只需要问两位新郎，你愿意和他结婚吗？我愿意。你又愿意和他结婚吗？我愿意。干净利落，什么话也不用多说。”

可是，让Benji Dunn什么话也不多说是不可能的。

婚礼的前半段进行得很顺利，新郎，公证人，以及两位并不是很想到场的来宾（Lane和Luther）站在他们公寓后院的草坪上举行了仪式，他们在力保低调的基础上仍然成功地把现场装饰得好像一部法国爱情电影的结尾布景，白色栅栏上堆满了绣球花，浅蓝色的纱带从屋顶一直垂落到墙角，两位穿着白色西服的新郎，虽然按常理来说已经不太可能，但的确比平日里还要更加光彩夺目。Benji难得也穿上了正装，神情严肃地站在两人中间，问：“August，你的誓词呢？”

August愣了愣：“我以为我们待会就要做这个，就 ‘无论贫穷，疾病，还是什么’那段？”

Benji摇摇头：“你现在还应该说自己的婚前誓词，回忆一下你们的关系，再赞美对方，说点有个性的，别想着照抄圣经——这是传统，记得吗？我是有证书的。”

Benji强硬地无视了Ethan向他投来的严厉眼神——这机会在他十几年的职业生涯中可不多见。

August卡了壳，他向来不是能说会道的人，哪怕在审讯话术101的训练课上也没有拿过高分，更别提现在Ethan正看着他——即将成为他的丈夫，满怀爱意，神采飞扬的Ethan正一心一意地看着他，August只觉得头脑被喜悦和得意冲击得得嗡嗡作响，却说不出来一句好话。

“拜托了，就只是夸夸对方而已，” Benji半转过身子，干脆屏蔽了Ethan的视线，恨铁不成钢地说道，“比如你英俊啦，迷人啦，还有八块腹肌啦……”

August很微妙地看了一眼Benji。

半分钟后，August终于整理好了自己的情绪，他强迫自己转身，正视Ethan的眼睛，心跳越来越快：“Ethan，你……非常英俊……”

Ethan努力咬住了自己的嘴唇，发出好像被呛住了的声音。

“也……很迷人……”

Benji已经笑得滚到了地上。

“还有……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！” Ethan到底还是没能撑住，他揽住August的肩膀，发出快活的大笑。

August窘迫得涨红了脸，同时小心扶着Ethan，担心他因为笑得太过厉害而跌倒。现场唯一知道这名傻大个真实身份的Lane一副不忍卒睹的样子偏过了头，发现站在旁边的Luther也是跟自己差不多的表情。

在August快要恼羞成怒之前，Ethan终于笑得差不多了，“噢，我爱你，August，” 他喘息着直起腰，仍然靠在对方身上，“我真爱你。”

“这不公平，” August小声地哼道，“你不能这么容易就说出来，你也要说自己的誓词。”

“噢，那好吧。”

Ethan从他身边挪开，整理了一下自己发皱的衣领，神态轻松得August都要嫉妒了：“你还记得我们住在一起后有天下午你试图为我烤巧克力曲奇吗？”

August脸色变了数变，想起某段并不美好的回忆。

“啊，你果然记得……你把饼干烤糊了，没糊的地方又还都是没干透的奶油，只有中间一小块是能吃的。我回家的时候，看见你蹲在厨房里，拿着小刀把曲奇上的焦块和奶油一点点全都刮掉，刮了半个多小时。”

Ethan微笑的眼睛里闪烁着无比温柔动人的光芒：”就在那半个小时里，我决定要和你永远在一起。”

“我爱你。”

要克制。August拼命地提醒自己，在他胸口涌动激荡的感情几乎让他无法控制住自己发酸的眼角，他必须想点其他什么东西来分散注意力，比如说，现场还有其他人围观，尤其是Lane，他绝对不能在这个刻薄鬼面前丢人，August在一瞬间内想了太多东西，导致完全没有意识到自己到底回应了什么。

“我以后会烤出更成功的巧克力曲奇的。”

他认认真真地说道。

这就是August Walker的婚礼誓言。


	10. Chapter 10

婚礼上August和Ethan用一对低调的银戒换掉了最初的那枚订婚戒指，因为，讲道理，大家都是成年人了，平时毕竟还是要在同事们的眼光中进进出出。简单的仪式刚结束，他们就拎着早已打包好的行李迫不及待地跳上了前往南非的游轮，在长达两星期的航海旅程中，Ethan和August像两个最荒唐的浪荡子弟似的将自己关在头等舱的房间里，没日没夜地赖在床上，他们在舷窗外蔚蓝的海浪和金色阳光下亲吻，在寂静无声的星辰下做爱，在云一样洁白的丝绸床单上，Ethan的十指与August牢牢交握，被体温偎贴得微微发热的对戒交叠在一起。

多年之后。  
August低头看着自己的手指，上面并没有那枚银戒。他从来在出门后就会把戒指摘掉，放在轿车内的储物箱里，等回家之前再重新戴上，一开始这个举动还曾使他困扰，就像一个必须在晚上八点交出自己游戏机的小男孩，可几年下来，他摘戒指的动作到底还是变得越来越熟练，随着他和Ethan的感情逐渐降温，熟练又变成冷漠。每天早上，August随意地把戒指往方向盘右下方一扔，好像那再也不意味着什么。  
August将车停在自家车道上，习惯地将手伸进储物柜里摸了摸，却没有和往常一样摸到那个小小的硬物。他愣了愣，弯下腰又重新仔仔细细地检查了一遍，连驾驶位下面的地毯都没有放过，仍旧一无所获，片刻后，August蹙着眉头坐直了身子，副驾驶座上堆满了被刚刚掏出来的账单、收据和唱片带。  
在空空荡荡的储物柜前，August忽然对自己刚才的慌张非常不满。  
很快我就不再需要它了。他这样想着，强自冷静地熄火下车，却忘了把摊在副驾驶座上的那堆杂物收拾干净。在从车库走向前门的短短路上，August无意识地弹着右手的无名指，觉得手指忽然轻了不少，轻到一个隐隐让他心里发虚的程度。这么多年来，他习惯了摘下戒指再出门，也习惯了戴上戒指回家，像是手握一个让他像超人一样切换身份的开关，August迟疑着，空着右手走进客厅，感觉到胃里有什么的东西沉沉地往下坠，好似自己失去了一半的生活。  
客厅的灯亮着，Ethan正检查新买的沙发套，即使August进门后一直试图巧妙地将右手放在他看不到的视线死角，他还是一眼就发现了对方空荡荡的无名指。  
他没有说话。Ethan拆包装的动作停了下来，他控制自己不去盯着那枚戒指应该在的地方，可是这样一来，他忽然不知道该看向哪里了。他不想去看August此时的表情，无论后者现在是一脸冷漠或是挑衅，他都不愿意看到，这样逃避的方法对于他来说简直是过于可悲，但今晚，Ethan觉得自己很需要这样一个时刻，在漫长的，险象环生的，精疲力尽的一个白天之后，他实在没有力气打点精神再来面对August可能的攻击和拒绝，天知道，每一次他让自己平静面对并化解August想要挑起的战争所需要付出的精神比跟恐怖分子整整搏斗一个礼拜还要多。  
可是今天晚上，Ethan不无惊慌地发现，他已经逐渐失去了这种平静和乐观，在他们矛盾逐渐鲜明以来的第一次，他终于从心底里生出一股“我受够了”的情绪。他并不是没有听懂August锲而不舍地对婚后财产分割的暗示，每天早上August一言不发地从家里离开，他坐在餐桌前都会变得更沉默一点。到了下一次碰面时，他还是能像什么也没有发生过一样微笑，他还是能给August一个温暖的晚安吻，提醒他这周末婚姻咨询的时间，向对方保证一切都会变好。然而，在内心深处，Ethan没有忘记那些沉默的时刻，就像在他成长为一个坚强的成年人之后，也从没有忘记年幼时的自己曾经上帝背弃过。如今，他需要重新振作起来的心力比从前还要多，因为那些在微小的瞬间所带来的伤害比两个人所意识到的还要深，Ethan一遍又一遍把这段行将崩溃的婚姻拢在手心里，仔细缝合，他在外拼命拯救世界，在家里拼命拯救自己的生活，即使是经验丰富的特工也会疲惫不堪。  
“难道你不会偶尔这么想吗，对不起，我他妈才刚刚拯救完这个世界，它能不能就稍微保持原状一两天？” Ethan想起了Benji在某次昼夜不停连轴转后的抱怨，第一次产生前所未有的共鸣，在看见August从前门进来的那一刻，他从来没有这么强烈地觉得自己需要休息，哪怕是一两天，哪怕只是一个晚上，请让他的生活保持原状，保持在一切都还没有开始变坏之前，还没有什么值得挽救和补偿，他也无需暗自绷紧了神经，直视August同样疲惫又烦躁的表情，像是角斗士随时准备迎接对面掷来的标枪。  
August的确疲惫又烦躁，事实上，他的心情比十几秒钟前还要坏得多，沉默是最难以应付的谴责——Ethan很显然已经发现他的戒指不见了，他反应怪异，甚至没有再看自己的丈夫一眼，如果August不是过于了解他的话，可能还会以为他正在生气——Ethan是不会生气的，这是常识，是一段刻在磐石上的箴言，以至于即使August之前忐忑不安，按照他潜意识里的直觉，依然不认为Ethan会因为弄丢了戒指而真正生他的气。

客厅里的空气就像在被人反复抽走似的，令人缺氧的窒息感笼罩着房间，Ethan看来是打定主意不理会August了，他重新低下头整理沙发，他动作自然，似乎飞快地回复了镇静，可August从未见过Ethan这么失态过，按他自己来说的话，Ethan像是恨不得下一秒就丢掉手上的东西转身逃跑。  
“我弄丢了，好吗？” 终于，August粗声粗气地打破沉默，“我不是故意的。”  
Ethan没有立刻回答，他抬起头看了August一眼，沉默片刻后才说：“我知道了。”  
他的声音很轻，但August并没有因此放松：“你在生气吗？”  
Ethan笑了一下，是个一闪而逝的笑容，唇角几乎在勾起的瞬间过后便收回，他仍然用安静的，没有什么感情的声音说：“我没有生气。” 

他低头从衣兜里掏出手机，上面的短信提示还亮着，Ethan看着屏幕，几乎松了口气似的：“紧急情况，我得去一趟办公室。”

现在已经是深夜十点，即使纽约是一座凌晨四点也可以堵车的城市，多年以来，August也一直没办法理解为什么交通部门能有那么多时间刁钻的班要加。  
“听着，Ethan，如果是因为那枚戒指的话……”  
“真的不是。” Ethan淡淡地说道，一辆黑色的轿车已经缓缓驶入他们家门前的车道，“晚安，亲爱的。”  
August绝望地闭了闭眼睛。  
他已经数不清类似的情景发生了多少次，Ethan在各式各样的情景下被忽然叫走，一次约会，一次午夜求欢，一次即将爆发的争吵，August曾经认真地怀疑过Ethan只是把这当作逃避矛盾的借口，但从交通部门借调来的报告显示这个无聊透顶的单位居然紧急破事真的能有这么多。  
自从Ethan数年前的一次升职开始，他的工作进程慢慢地发生了改变，他在三年后便离开了那个员工培训的岗位*，开始频繁的外出和晚归，甚至彻夜不归。这种变化，虽然当时他们两人都没有意识到，打破了他们婚姻里互补的平衡，因为August显而易见地也拥有极端不稳定的工作日程，他们新购置的公寓被日夜空置，定好的相聚也常常被突发情况打断，有时August回到家里，发现冷冷清清的家具上已经蒙上一层灰，这间公寓似乎跟一家客源稀缺的旅店也没有什么区别。

除此之外，Ethan也在逐渐发生变化，August能感觉得到，不知从什么时候开始，他不再是那个会快活大笑的年轻人了，他在决定转换岗位那天异常沉默（按August的话来说，简直就像是有人死了），等Ethan恢复过来之后——不，他再也没有恢复过来，至少是不够彻底，有什么东西缓慢地，不可抗拒地从他的眼睛里，从他身上消失了，Ethan像是被反复打磨过后的绿松石，他更加光华内敛，安宁可靠，然而你看着他，就会知道这一切都是因为他受到了伤害，August有时告诉自己这只不过是年龄的作用，却仍旧隐隐地觉得担忧——可他们连坐下来好好谈谈这个问题的机会也没有找到。

那些琐碎庸俗的矛盾像毒药一般腐蚀每一对情侣，连按理来说格外超凡脱俗的特工们也不能例外。在结婚之前，August可没有想到他们会离婚，他当然想象过分别，但那个剧本通常包含了一位或两位主角死亡的限制级剧情，而不是像现在这样，在日渐加深的沉默和疲惫间渐行渐远，August知道Ethan多么想要保持原状，但他同样不得不注意到对方的精神状态变得多么糟糕，这段婚姻至少是其中一部分的原因。

更重要的是，其实他们并不能改变什么，就像他在暴风雨里驾驶着直升机飞越洛基山脉，只为了赶回曼哈顿庆祝他们的周年纪念日，却还是因为引擎遇雷起火而迫降沙漠，就像Ethan从中亚乘坐十六个小时的航班终于在晚餐前回到公寓，却因为太过劳累而直接在等待前菜时睡着了。  
几年前，在August生日那天，他们仔细检查自己的日程表并定好了全套的计划，没有出差，没有紧急任务，也没有需要盗窃的国家机密，避孕套堆满了床头柜的三层抽屉，August奇怪的小道具也及时到货，一切都顺利运转，万事俱备，只是Ethan并没到场。在洗手间整整打理了一个小时头发的August只收到一条短信：紧急加班。Ethan当晚没有出现，接下来的两个星期也没出现，恐慌发作的August再次潜入政府系统才从交通部门的备案里确认了Ethan的安全，但那些无能的公务员是如此敷衍了事，甚至没有写上Ethan此次出差的具体地点。等Ethan终于回到家里，August早已没有办法和他生气了，他担心得发狂，客厅扔满了打开的啤酒罐和薯片袋子，“下次别再这样。” August满脸胡茬地坐在地板上，简直像是哀求似的说，Ethan很抱歉地拥抱他，和他亲吻，却没办法作出相应的承诺。

那个时候，他们怎么会想到这就是未来生活的常态？

必要的时候，August可以非常狠心，这不但是他走在反派道路上的必备条件，也是他对待自己的标准，短暂的痛苦可以带来平静，当一件事情行不通，就停止它。在强硬的CIA特工之外，他还是一个精明冷酷的阴谋家，一个实用主义者，对自己的判断力拥有完全的自信。 August至今也不惮于承认，他依然还爱着Ethan，说得浪漫一点，他的爱从未改变，但这段婚姻显然已经行不通了，有时候伤者需要重新砸断骨头才能完全愈合，而August坚信当他和Ethan彼此分离后，两个人的生活都会变得更加轻松，爱情就像是被他在很多年前抛弃的所有信仰，像玫瑰花窗一样那么美好，却正在把整个世界拖入进退两难的深渊。

来接Ethan的司机是August熟悉的人，Benji坐在驾驶座上，在August和Ethan道别的整个过程里都没有和前者打招呼，直到Ethan上车后关上车门，他才从车窗里探出一个脑袋道：  
“抱歉，August，我对你说了不少难听的话。”  
August迷惑地挑高了眉毛：“可你没有说过啊？”  
“哦，对，” Benji耸了耸肩膀，“但是我待会马上就要开始说了。”  
他没什么好气地摇上车窗，发动了引擎，Ethan坐在后座上冷静地直视前方，没有像往常一样在驶离August身边时向他挥手微笑。  
妈的，肯定还是因为那枚戒指，August烦闷不已地想道，他快步走回公寓，打开了家里所有电灯，打算来一次彻头彻尾的大搜查。


	11. Chapter 11

“你听说过IMF吗？”

两年多以前，Lane第一次和August提到这个名字。

大概是当年结婚时的诅咒起了效果，多年单身的Lane在犯罪界的上升速度比August快上不少，在短短几年的时间里已经在英国本土织就了自己的间谍网络。他计划精细，行动隐秘，刚刚在无声无息之间暗杀了当局的情报部长，隔三差五就给August发来进度邮件，低调而不失恶意地暗示对于现代婚姻制度的冷嘲热讽。

August利用职务之便把对方进行消息传递的网络服务器一口气封了七八十个。

事实上，Lane的暗杀的确十分成功。他组织了一场针对MI6特工名单信息库的大举入侵，煞有介事破解着对方的层层防护，用重武器给政府部门的后辈们生动形象地上了血腥一课，双方苦战到血线快要清零，Lane手下的特工才一个不慎让快要到手的硬盘被抢了回去，两个小时后，紧急赶来重新查验硬盘的情报局长官们纷纷死在生物病毒扩散的会议室里。这场暗杀如此简单高效，简直可以写入教科书。

“但你还是想要那个硬盘。” August笃定地说道，他毕竟是世界上为数不多非常了解Lane的人之一。

“我本来就是要硬盘。” Lane在电话那头承认道，“下半夜的大恐慌才是真正的机会，但是，你猜怎么着？那个硬盘不见了，我的人向我确认过，它没有被交回到任何一个部门手中，不在疫检小组，不在实验室，不在MI6手上——它被一个美国特工小队以临时保护的名义拿走啦！”

August脑子里的齿轮咔咔地转了几秒钟：“我很确定这违反了不止一条国际公约……”

“噢，是吗，你要不试试现在就对美国政府提起公诉，我可以做你的污点证人？” Lane的语调因为恼火而更加尖刻了，“又或者，你能告诉我IMF到底是个什么东西，因为我的人对此无能得就像谷歌搜索引擎。”

可是，他们没能得到IMF的信息，August检索了CIA和其他美国秘密组织内部的所有会议记录，与之相关的寥寥几条发言都仅指向华盛顿的那家乏味的金融机构（International Monetary Fund），检查最终不了了之，在此后的活动里也再也没有出现过，但Lane和August都知道这并不代表IMF消失了，相反的，它成为了笼罩在两个反派头子心里那一丝若有若无的阴云。

那天，正式决定放弃追查IMF的August打算提早下班，今晚在邻居哈德森太太家有一个生日聚会，通常情况下他只会送出一瓶两百块的葡萄酒，不幸的是，仅仅在草坪上和哈德森家的小儿子玩了一会抛接球的Ethan已经抢先答应了对方的邀请。

即使August苦心经营自己的不近人情的形象，为此甚至在邻里互助会上对是否要将沐浴器整改为太阳能毅然投了反对票（他为此可是遭到了好几个月环保人士的白眼），August和Ethan还是挺受邻居的欢迎，他们年轻富有，相貌英俊，而且还是一对白人基佬，哪个中产主妇不想让他俩来为自己的庭院聚会增添谈资？街区里的其他先生们倒是不怎么喜欢August Walker，那家伙总是一副来自曼哈顿（对于住在布鲁克林的人来说，那里可比危地马拉还要远）的骄傲神气，戴着蓝牙耳机，装模作样地在门廊处停留一下，像怕蹭上什么脏东西似的赶紧找个借口离开，更何况他还根本不关心橄榄球赛和政治，连本季的明星后卫也记不住，跟他聊天可是无聊透了。至于Ethan Hunt，他也从来不看球赛，太太们倒是很喜欢他，当然了，他是个基佬嘛，有这点做安慰，其他先生们也没办法再维持自己那点小小的嫉妒之心。

今晚，August已经尝试了好几次脱身逃走，却都被Ethan的眼神给阻止在了原地。他的停留实在是难得，太太们迅速围住了他，把他不着痕迹地从门口给簇拥到了花园后边的小沙发上，August在话题转到秋季流行的男式丝巾后放弃了跟上她们的谈话，转而一心一意地谋算着怎样向上级申请将这整个街区合法炸飞。

隔着半个房子，他时不时听到Ethan和那群中年秃顶的丈夫们的对话。

“我明年一月份就退休啦！西部的房产可是值得投资，让我告诉你们，洛杉矶靠近市中心的独栋别墅也不过才25万，那里的夏天可没有整周阴雨和潮湿的尿骚味。”

接下来是一阵乱哄哄的关于房地产的点评，要是August稍微在乎一点点，他就会发现那群人在讨论这个话题时拒绝将他这个“国际承包商”拉入伙，正暗示着他有多么被排斥在社交圈外——可惜的是，他对自己的好人缘的在乎还不如手里这杯醒过了头的葡萄酒。接着，他听见有人问Ethan他来自哪里。

“明尼苏达。” Ethan温和地答道。他和这些几乎是陌生人的邻居们开了几个关于明尼苏达暴雪的玩笑，抱怨其在今年的橄榄球联赛中的表现有多么令人失望，就像那是他真正的故乡一样。

“那你呢，等你退休之后打算回那儿去吗？” 某个声音问道。

“或许吧，老实说，明尼苏达可不像加州那么适合老年人的骨头。” Ethan轻轻地把话题带了回去，对于东部的居民来说，终年阳光的洛杉矶实在是个梦想之地，他们顺着Ethan的口风自顾自数起了西部的好处，墨西哥移民，帮派和泛滥的大麻也必须值得一提。

在聒噪的背景音里，August忽然之间发现自己从未想过这个问题。他从来没有问过Ethan的退休计划，也不怎么和他谈论家乡。多年以来，他保持着丛林动物的天性，蛰伏在每个深夜里盘算着地平线阴影下的猎物和向着胜利的迁徙，不曾想象过安然老去的那天。说得认真一点，按照August的想法，到自己七八十岁的时候，最好是已经成为一位叱咤风云的教父，就像荣誉榜上的其他名字那样，被人用敬畏又崇拜的语调提起，政府偶尔会派遣中间人向他毕恭毕敬地传话，希望能从他那里拿到一星半点的消息。除此之外，他安坐在欧洲某个森严贵重的城堡中，连最铁血的特工部门也不敢碰他一个手指头。

当天深夜，当August和Ethan回到自己家后，August对于自己长久以来的疏忽很有点不好意思。“嘿，我好像从来没听你说起过退休后想到哪儿去？”

Ethan已经上了床，他睡眼惺忪地半抱着枕头，有点儿不明白他为什么忽然提起这个话题：“我还没想过要退休呢……刚才跟他们，那都是瞎扯的。”

August换好睡衣后钻进被子里，他和Ethan面贴面躺着，两人共用的沐浴露香气交融在一起，是很温和的西柚味道。

“说一个大概的方向吧，大概。” 在暖烘烘的被窝里，August很快有点迷迷糊糊的，“你想回明尼苏达去吗？”

在他彻底陷入梦乡之前，August听见了Ethan的回答，后者似乎在说之前犹豫了好长一会儿，隔着那么久的时间，他第一次向别人提起自己无限遥远的家乡。

Ethan轻轻地道：“ 威斯康辛，我想去威斯康辛。”

此时此刻，August在地下室里翻看他浩如烟海的文件夹。他在那天之后曾经下了好大力气研究过威斯康辛的居住条件，此前这个北方的保守州在他印象里不过是个用来给新丁进行雪原训练的荒芜之地，不过，如果这是Ethan的愿望，他也可以考虑考虑把自己未来的城堡计划给挪过去，虽然这将大大损害他作为教父的的派头，但说不定也可以为自己增添几分神秘的欧洲气息。

为了那枚该死的戒指，August已经在家里翻找了三个多小时，就像所有不太有耐心的人一样，他才注意力在大概一个小时后就跑了偏，扔在茶几角落里的过期刊物被他看了又看，路过冰箱时，他还顺手给自己热了一块西兰花披萨，当电视机里开始播放午夜新闻，August才从去年的枪械杂志里骤然惊醒。

地下室是他的最后一站，为了开始翻检不知道多少年没有大扫除过的陈年灰尘，他特意给自己带了瓶冰镇威士忌才敢往下走。可是，戒指依然毫无踪迹，翻完那堆纸张发黄的文件，August连自己的秘密武器库都仔细查看了一番——一个特工当然应该有自己的秘密武器库，无论它听起来多么做作。August的武器库入口就在地下室堆满漫画刊物的旧书柜后面，在半真半假地发过一场火后，为了照顾他的自尊心，Ethan再也没主动提起过那个从他妈妈家里空运过来的旧书柜。从罗列着全领域新式武器的架子上，August甚至从一个防弹衣口袋里找到了自己丢失的限量版打火机，然而，还是没有戒指。

August关上暗门，垂头丧气地走回地下室外层，一屁股坐在了积满灰尘的地板上，打算一口气干完手上的烈酒，正在这时，他的手机响了起来。

是Lane。他上个月来到纽约，刚好是Ethan提到婚姻咨询那天，August由于情绪格外起伏而直接冲到了他的办公室里。Lane俨然已经是一位业内大佬，他拥有哈德逊河畔的一栋豪华写字楼，全采光落地窗的私人办公室占据了整个顶层，由退伍特工组成的保镖团，每一个细节都得意洋洋地写着“我庄严宣誓不干好事”。显而易见，Lane这次来纽约并不是帮August解决感情危机的，他的组织，辛迪加，正处于急速扩张阶段，全球的创业公司都需要钱，反派们也不例外，作为一个恐怖分子，你能买到全世界最精良的便携式核弹，却不一定能搞到一位天使投资人。Lane追踪着一个满载英国政府秘密资金账户的数据库来到这里，据说那账户里金额之巨，足可以给全世界每个年满五岁的小朋友买一个限量版德国金耳扣泰迪熊——当然，在Lane的原主语可不是五岁小孩，他要派送的也不是泰迪熊。

August为他的人在纽约的自由活动提供了支持，事后按比例分账，可惜CIA连这个神秘账户的存在都不曾得知，几个星期以来，他能够提供的信息也非常有限。

“你还好吗，August？” Lane依然是那副轻言细语的腔调，让人对他真实态度捉摸不定的同时，也很想一拳把他揍到好好说话。

August手里的威士忌已经快见底，正盘算着要不要上去再拿一瓶，在此情景下，他实在是没什么心情跟对方寒暄，可今天的Lane出乎意料地好脾气：

“就是想问问，你和Ethan两个怎么样了？”

这很奇怪，鉴于Lane一直对August的婚姻生活嗤之以鼻，反对已经不能表现出他态度的强烈，就在那间落地窗办公室的酒柜顶层，他连再次为August开单身派对的香槟都准备好了。

“听着，Lane，” August有点儿不耐烦了，“说你要说的，要么就闭嘴。”

Lane在电话那头好像是在轻笑：“没别的事，August，我在43街附近找到了一家挺不错的酒吧，你要不要跟Ethan说一声，过来跟我喝一杯？”

“……什么？” 

“August，你是我的朋友。” Lane忽然不再笑了，他以前所未有的严肃声气说道，“给Ethan打个电话，按我说的告诉他。我不会欺骗你的。”

Lane不是在恶作剧。August了解他足够深到知道这个男人打从生出来的第一天起就不会恶作剧。他打来这个电话，发出奇怪的指示，必然有其他的理由，他们两个也不是第一次隔着对方不知道的情报发出指示了，可这并不能说明August有多么相信他，特别是忽然牵涉到Ethan的情况下。

August把酒瓶放到了地上，正要摇摇晃晃地站起来，却在抬头的瞬间忽然愣了一愣。

半拉开的底部抽屉里，他发现一个小玩意儿，在上边的文件被扒拉开后从最底下露出了一个角。这张书桌的抽屉里堆着交通部门八十年代以来所有的红绿灯故障统计分析数据，就像Ethan从不干涉他对漫画的爱好一样，August也从来都懒得对那些文件多看一眼。他所看见的玩意儿是个小小的徽章，造型非常简陋，而且锈迹斑斑，纹饰已经模糊，很难辨认得出来到底是什么。

但August认了出来，在几年前，为了说服自己威斯康辛也可以成为一个气魄非凡的罪恶盘踞之地，他把当地的历史信息仔仔细细地研究了一遍，特别是政府和民兵组织的简报。那块徽章，是一枚威斯康辛州的童子军军章，年代非常久远，事实上，它早已着二十年前就已经停产。

August从抽屉里撬出了那枚小军章，这块幼稚笨拙的金属拿在手里没有任何异样，翻转过来的底部则镶嵌着一块光洁发亮的芯片，黑色芯片，August非常熟悉的制式，那是一个精细异常的军用热传感器。

可能是因为威士忌的原因，August的脑子一时间有点晕。他想理理思路，搞清楚自己到底发现了什么，而Lane冰冷的声线却像毒蛇一样钻进他的耳朵里，给整个地下室都染上了一种不祥的气氛，令他胸口沉得发闷，难以冷静思考。

August匆匆地挂掉了电话，又飞快拨出了Ethan的号码，就像所有生物在大祸临头的预感前作出的本能反应，可是那头的Ethan并没有接，电话转入了语音信箱，August捏着手机沉默许久，神使鬼差地，他按照Lane所说的话给对方留了一条短讯。

然后，他放下手机，将抽屉们一个个拉出来，倒空了里面所有的文件。


	12. Chapter 12

见过Ethan的人都知道，他并不高大。他身材匀称，腰腿修长，也算是个漂亮的衣服架子，但任凭谁都没办法昧着良心说他高挑，可是，他们往往也不会注意到Ethan平平无奇的身高，人们看见Ethan那双绿眼睛，看见他闪闪发光的微笑，那副难以抗拒的，令人亲近的温柔神气，自然而然地便喜欢上他，乃至被他所折服，几个照面下来，谁还会注意到这个气质出众的青年人比自己还矮上一个头？

August注视着监视器里的身影，不知道是失血还是寒冷的原因，那人无意识地将自己蜷缩在房间的一角，脆弱，苍白，血迹斑斑，或许还因为疼痛在深度昏迷中隐隐发抖，在俯视角的监控镜头下，他看上去瘦小得可怜，又陌生得出奇，和August认识了十年，几个小时前才在家门口分别的那个人完全不同。

他在家里翻箱倒柜时接到了Lane的第二个电话，Lane出乎意料的直接，好像他也实在不知道怎样为这个极富戏剧性的时刻做出铺垫了，August刚按下接听键，他就在那头明明白白，清清楚楚地说：

“Ethan是IMF的资深特工。”

Lane的语调清晰冰冷如同刀锋，连让August装作没听清的余地也没有，他甚至荒谬地佩服Lane能用这么短短一句话堵上他所有的装傻空间。

August沉默着，Lane也没有说话，他并未失去耐心，追问August是否听清听懂，因为他已经说得足够，而August已经完完全全地懂得。

他是对的，August不是电视剧集里的男主角，需要整整两个小时来消化一句话，坏消息得老老实实地走完悲伤五阶段才能勉强冲破情感滤网到达大脑，他不是那样的人，他不否认，也不抵赖，看在上帝的份上，他的大脑甚至还在自行运转，或许比平时运转得稍微颠簸了点儿，可毕竟还是在运转，这解释了很多事情，Ethan神秘莫测的出差，对极限运动的熟练，他飘忽不定的工作日程，黑色座驾——说真的，那辆车这么会每次都那么准时地出现在Ethan要出门的前一秒？还有那些家庭聚会，Ethan是否早就看穿了August虚假的父母，他因为这个才屡屡缺席吗？他在背后冲自己愚蠢的伪装冷笑吗？他是不是，也将那枚戒指丢在一旁，冷淡地，漠不关心地，冷笑——

August很冷静，他说服自己很冷静，他被卷入十多年来的庞杂记忆当中，无数细节包裹冲刷着他，他却没有任何感觉，August发现自己像个站在风暴中心的旁观者，一个脑死亡的病人，因为线索和回忆在他脑子里纠缠成不成形状的碎片风暴，而他木然看着，一点儿也没有被伤害到。

Lane估计着August思考得够了，才说出第二句话：“我的人逮住他了，你要过来看看吗？”

August猛然清醒了过来——这话不对，他本来就很清醒——一股更加森冷的寒意从他的脊椎骨往上冒，这个时候，他知道自己别无选择，只能顺着Lane给他规划的路线走下去，因为这不但是一场对IMF的胜利，也是Lane的一场炫耀和报复。

他灌下最后一口威士忌，踏着满地翻倒的文件爬出地下室，一辆无牌照轿车已经在门口等着他了，需要铺垫一场精彩好戏时，Lane是不会吝惜自己的体贴的。

就这样，August重新见到了Ethan。

“这算是回报了他当年对那场爆炸的破坏啦，” Lane说道，“你知道吗，当他真的冲到43街时，我还确实有点儿惊讶呢。”

August从来没有这么厌烦过Lane声调里如同尖锐冰碴一般的洋洋得意，他站在四面金属墙壁的地下室里，沉默不语，神情冰冷，灰蓝色的瞳孔里没有丝毫情绪波动，当Lane愉快地向他讲述自己如何成功诱捕到了IMF最负盛名的特工队长时也一语不发，这副铁石心肠令他身边的老友着实吃了一惊。不过，只有最熟悉August的人才看得出来——如果Ethan在这里，他就会知道——这个久经磨炼的，拥有钢铁意志的男人已经完完全全地慌了。

他的大脑一片空白，太阳穴突突地涨的发痛，再一次地，无数碎片似的回忆在脑海里一闪而逝，像是宿醉带来的恐怖幻觉，只是更加锋锐。August试图抓住其中的一两个画面，试图让它们全都安静下来，但他的思维此刻迟缓得好像生了锈的面包机，在一次次徒劳无功的追逐和思索间，一阵窒息般的心慌逐渐扼住了他的喉咙。

他引以为傲的自制力成为泡影，一看到Ethan，哪怕仅仅是从监视器的屏幕里，哪怕那再也不是他所认识的Ethan了，August就愣住了，有那么一瞬间，他甚至不知道为什么自己会站在这里，而Ethan躺在里面——他无动于衷地站在这里，而自己受了伤的爱人昏迷在里面。

Lane心里暗暗有点儿奇怪，根据他对August的了解，他以为对方会暴怒，被Ethan在眼皮子底下愚弄了这么长时间，他即使不当场发疯，也该砸几个椅子来泄愤一场。这些年来，即使他一遍又一遍地给他们的婚姻泼冷水，可也不得不承认August对Ethan的爱可真是持久得令人咂舌。然而，当Lane问起August，曾经因为他嘲笑Ethan的职业就差点跟他翻脸的August，要不要见见自己的丈夫时，对方只是冷冰冰地转过头来看了他一眼。

“不用了。”

August说着话，却听不见自己的声音：“我该回家了。”

作为一个没有工作的家庭主妇，哈德森太太的一天安排得可以算是异常忙碌，每天早上六点，她就得起在全家人之前，把分类好的垃圾袋一个个拖到路边，接着将草坪上的定时花洒关掉，免得不长眼睛的送报员又把当天的纽约时报扔到了正在运作的花洒上，然后，在回到房间里开始做早饭之前，哈德森太太会在栅栏边上稍微停留一会儿，像即将回营的将军似的最后一次检阅自家门前的装饰，哈德森家的花园小径已经入选了今年下城区最佳园艺设计的半决赛，在此之前绝不能出半点岔子。最后，在恰到好处的不经意之间，这位太太会探头打量一番隔壁邻居的房子。

Ethan和Hunt先生通常是不做早饭的，男人嘛，他们那间采光良好的厨房看起来总冷冷清清，真是白瞎了那块大理石的操作台，不过如果她运气足够好，这时刚好能遇见其中一位先生穿着休闲衬衣出来倒倒垃圾，再查查邮箱什么的，足可够得上她在当天的茶话会上唠叨一个下午。

然而，这两天，哈德森太太总觉得事情有点不对劲，首先，她的好邻居们在前天晚上开车回家时撞歪了他们车道的一棵橡树，当时一定已经到了午夜，因为周围的住户们没有一个及时发觉，等第二天早上该上班时才发现那棵可怜的橡树被擦破了一大块树皮，倾斜的树干都隐隐带出了树根。

附近几个住户很快认出来那辆肇事的车辆正是August Walker的黑色雪佛兰，线索太过明显，这辆被擦掉了漆的好车停在车道上根本就没挪过地方，好心的邻居们敲了敲门，打算提醒提醒那位粗心大意的司机，却没得到任何回应，接下来的两天，那辆雪佛兰仍然没挪过地方。

无论如何，Ethan和August家门口的小车祸在邻居之间充当了一段小小的谈资，又很快被抛到了脑后。只有哈德森太太那颗吊着的心没有完全放下，她知道隔壁邻居家里并非空无一人，在这几个深夜里，从她的主卧室看过去，刚好能看见对面厨房的一小角，那里偶尔会亮起冰蓝色的荧光，几分钟后又重新归为黑暗。

有人在厨房里打开冰箱找吃的。不是客厅里乱晃的手电筒，也不是卧室里悄悄拉开用来寻找保险柜的台灯，区区一个冰箱实在没什么可疑，就算是警察闻讯而来也会把她的举报当作郊区主妇过于清闲的臆想产物。可哈德森太太知道有什么事情发生了，她凭借着女人的直觉，断定对面的屋子正在发生什么令人不安的动荡，算不上危险，可就是让她的眼皮子老跳，这份不安随着他们门口草坪上无人收捡的报纸堆越积越多，搞得哈德森太太的美容觉都睡得不踏实了。

Ethan第三次从昏迷中醒来，察觉到自己被注射到药物效力正在逐渐减退，他头脑不像之前那么昏沉了，也没有很快又失去意识，虽然如此，睁开眼睛对于Ethan来说还是一件很费力气的活。他浑身发沉，头部像是灌了铅，等Ethan终于能够开始打量自己的处境，才发现他之前所感到的寒冷和沉重都是因为身上的这件皮夹克——无论捉到他的人是谁，对方显然没这个耐心帮他换衣服，这件在河水里浸透后又吸收了他部分失血的黑色上衣此时将Ethan裹得异常的紧，同时带走了他身上最后一丝热量。

在高烧或是药物作用下，他头疼欲裂，可这和其他伤势比根本算不了什么。Ethan在地板上稍微挪了挪身子，尖锐的疼痛触电似的从脚踝和腰腹处传来——骨折，还有几处骨裂，他小心地判断道，在心里给现在的作战能力打分，苦中作乐地安慰自己他还是有击杀一两个普通打手的能力——如果对方能主动把脖子伸到他唯一没受伤的右腿处，一动不动地让他伸脚踢碎的话。

Ethan的大脑在痛苦中逐渐恢复了清醒。这是一间制作挺精良的牢房，金属光滑的墙壁和地板，只是空气中美中不足地带了点湿气，在纽约建地下室就是有这点毛病。确定地点后，Ethan并没有放松，关押他的人好像没打算要转移自己，这可不是个好信号。

但是，一股清晰而紧绷的恐慌从他的胸口升起，压过了Ethan对死亡的警觉，现在，他想起来了，从刚才起就一直在他的脑子里沉沉浮浮，萦绕不去的不安，他的直觉冲着昏昏沉沉的大脑反复尖叫，撕扯着他的神经，像把手术刀似的划开了药效的迷雾——August。

他到43街是为了August。昏迷前的一切清清楚楚地回到了Ethan的记忆里，那通电话录音让本来已经结束任务的他从交接的途中拉了回来，穿过正在被疏散的人群，他一路逆流而上回到中城区，再次进入恐怖分子疑似释放炭疽病毒的区域。Benji在他离开时冲他大吼大叫，好像他忽然之间失去了自己的脑子，但Ethan知道自己很清醒，他一边监听FBI的警方内线，一边不断地给August打电话。他得找到他，Ethan低调地穿行在惊慌失措的逆行人潮里，是利刃破开迎面而来的洪流。August必须得安然无恙，这个念头仿佛刀刻一般印在他的脑海里，比其他的一切都要深。

可是，在道路尽头静静等待的不是他的丈夫，而是一支全副武装的雇佣兵。他们在一个街口外的路口旁堵住了他，Ethan在看见他们的瞬间便确定了，根本没有什么炭疽病毒，这群伪装的雇佣兵就是那些被他在这个星期里追得东躲西藏的英国人。这可真是个俗套的陷阱，Ethan藏身在一栋建筑的消防楼梯间，被他击毙在入口处的两名前特工稍微阻拦了一会儿对方的追击，他们不知道用什么方法欺骗，或者控制住了August，就觉得能把Ethan Hunt抓在手心里随意摆布啦。这个陷阱足够精明，也足够愚蠢，Ethan用力握住枪托，不让自己的手有一丝颤抖，他会找到August，然后让这个陷阱背后的人付出代价，计划多了一点儿小调整，但也不是什么大问题，怒火在他头脑里冰冷地燃烧，比对面轰然作响的机枪火舌还要明亮。

现下的境况并没有影响Ethan的决心，他背靠墙壁调整了一下自己的姿势，听着牢房外由远及近的足音。他如今依然虚弱，疼痛，甚至没办法伸直左腿的膝盖，看起来狼狈不堪，毫无反击之力——这正是他的机会所在。

从门口走进来的是两个穿着黑色背心的年轻人，带着隐约的东欧血统，宽厚的脸庞和粗眉毛，嘴唇凶狠地撅成一条斜线，看上去既笨拙又残忍，显而易见不会是什么重要人物。他们粗暴地将Ethan从地上拎起来，铐在嵌入墙壁到铁环上，骤然加重的压力让Ethan受伤的手臂几乎再次脱臼。

“我挺好奇，他到底看上你什么了。” 其中一个年轻人轻蔑地打量了他几眼，忽然说道。

Ethan在剧痛中做了好几次深呼吸，神态却依然十分冷静，他用最不经意的语调问道：“他是谁？”

“头儿。” 对方简洁地答道，没有透露一丁点有用的信息——看来他并不像自己表现出来的那么蠢，“他想从你这儿问出来点儿什么。”

年轻人忽然咧开嘴笑了：“当然啦，我知道你们这种人嘴巴比蚌壳还要紧，但命令就是命令，你明白吧，” 他忽然一拳重重击打在Ethan的腰侧，“Hunt先生？”

在极其轻微的碎骨声中，Ethan知道自己久经损伤的肋骨又断了两根，他小心翼翼地呼吸，以免锋利的断骨戳到其他脏器：“你认识我？”

“哦，不，Ethan，是我认识你才对。”

一个沙哑冰冷的声音从他对面打手的口袋里传来，年轻人收回了拳头，掏出自己的手机，让第三方的声音更清晰地回荡在地下室中。

这股装腔作势得过了头的语调让Ethan隐隐地觉得有些耳熟，他喘息着抬起头，望向打手翻转过来的手机屏幕，瞳孔忽然剧烈地收缩了一下。

“Lane？！”

“你好像很惊讶，” 屏幕那头的Lane讥讽地挑高了一边眉毛，“噢，忽然发现自己的伪装也不是那么完美无缺，是吗？”

Ethan死死地盯着那个像素有点模糊的身影，他跟Solomon Lane并不太熟，对方是August在英国时认识的朋友，除了婚礼那次以外，来美国的次数屈指可数，他和Ethan彼此也没说上过几句话，在短暂的见面中，Ethan只知道Lane好像很不看好August的婚姻决定，连带着对自己也不怎么看得顺眼。

“是你让August打了那个电话，” Ethan震惊地放轻了声音，在混乱中努力理清自己的思路，“你骗他去了那个酒吧？”

他表情微微颤抖，鲜血和冷汗从额角逐渐滴落，不再能够像几分钟前那样完美地控制自己的情绪，：“……你还做了什么？”

沉默。坐在办公桌后的Lane两边眉毛一齐抬了起来，啊哈，他不无诧异地想道，这可真有趣，Ethan Hunt正在担心他用August做了什么残酷的小实验，他居然对August的真实身份一无所知，又或者说，这对爱情鸟，特工和犯罪头子，居然真的互不相识，只是在上帝和命运女神的捉弄下巧之又巧地凑到了一起——Lane面无表情地坐着，被自己肉麻兮兮的修辞无声地逗得在心里笑出了声。

紧接着，他想到了一个主意，对灾难和人性实验的爱好挑拨着Lane的神经，更妙的是，从今以后，他潜力无限的老朋友再也不用被黏黏糊糊，鸡零狗碎的婚姻生活绊住脚步了。

“Ethan，Ethan，” 他面露同情，用轻柔又做作的语气，亲亲热热地说道，“你还没有发现吗，没人欺骗你的丈夫，我是说，虽然把一个特工塞在自己眼皮子底下是挺有意思的，可十年也太长了，对吧——August，这把戏对他来说渐渐地不那么好玩啦。”


	13. Chapter 13

Ethan和August的婚后公寓坐落在布鲁克林西边，再走一小会儿就能看见海岸线，只和他们同居时的社区隔了几个街区，居住环境倒是发生了不小的变化：修剪得整整齐齐的草坪和白房子，路过的邻居也不再是踩着滑板的波多黎各青年，行走在马路边上的纯种小猎犬身上的芳香剂牌子比August这辈子拆过的机枪型号还复杂，谁也想不到在这块被法拉盛、小意大利区、印度街区和韩国城所环绕的地方，地产商是怎样鬼斧神工地开辟出了一片中产白人品种展示区。要由Ethan他们两个说，它其实还有点儿比不上之前住的那个小房间，但婚姻的必备流程就得是这样，不是吗？体体面面的社区，体体面面的大房子，打磨得油光锃亮的黄铜把手，你买下这一切，并不因为自己喜欢，而是为了它们身上所带的标签：合适，安稳，平静，幸福。

“使您和家人亲密如一” August在拆卸这间公寓时想到当年Vakil地产公司那句老套透顶的广告词，可别说，总有些满头幻想的傻子们吃这一套，他们好不容易攒了小半辈子的积蓄一半扔在婚礼上，一半花到首付上，再贷款买辆难看得要死的家庭迷你货车，真就觉得自己能安安生生和另一半过好小半辈子了。可是呢，谁也预料不到前方等待着他们的会是什么，August手持铁钎使劲一撬，餐厅里最后一块实木地板也被他掀了起来，比如说，跟你生活了十年的丈夫其实是个潜伏在身边的神秘特工，又比如说，当你风尘仆仆地从另外一个大洲赶回家，还不得不中途停下来在自己编造的某个小国家买旅游纪念品，对方可能正从卧室的电脑里拷走你的全套行程，对你自以为是的伪装嗤笑不已——August忿忿地重新扫视着已经破破烂烂，坑洼不平的整个公寓一楼，把手中的工具箱丢到了地上。

拆房子并不是他回家的初衷。天知道他从Lane办公室抽身离开时究竟在打算什么，当时，他一心只想甩掉监视器前Lane喋喋不休的炫耀和询问，“你猜他是不是觉得今晚可以把我们两个抓个正着？”，“你打算和他说几句话吗？”，以及更可怕的，“你要不要杀了他？”

最后那个问题让August缓缓醒过来，他明白自己究竟在想什么了，沉闷却清晰的撕裂感在胸口扩散，像是有人用力牵扯着他的心脏，当他第一眼认出摄像头下的Ethan时，August并没有暴怒，当Lane向他进一步揭露Ethan的身份，他也没有作出任何回应，事实上，August凝视着屏幕，深深深深地看着里面那个人，他的确想要见他，想要和他说话，可Lane不知道的是，他还想出现在对方身边，轻轻拥抱他，问他是否仍旧很疼。

他为他感到心痛。

那个蜷缩在角落的身影，其实并不很像是Ethan，August蛮客观地作出结论，对方在镜头下面目模糊不清，还穿着一件陌生的黑色夹克，这下好了，他满心自嘲地想，他的丈夫出门一趟，回来变成了自己不认识的另一个人，不单单从表面而言，按照Lane提供的信息，Ethan早在十四年前就加入了IMF，完全是一条心思深沉可怕的毒蛇——可August仍然为他感到心痛。

冷静一下。August对自己说，你现在不适合作出判断。他终于肯承认自己骨子里还是有点儿冲动莽撞，感情偶尔在重要时刻会把理智压在脖子下面打，好比现在他就挺想一拳捣到Lane那张自鸣得意的脸上去，然后把Ethan从地下牢房里抢走——这个时刻，他的婚姻咨询忽然派上了用场，别忙着说话，也别忙着做出决定，那位女咨询师细声细气地说，别做让自己后悔的事情。

所以，August转身离开，在Lane向他保证“会把Ethan留给你”之后，August几乎是逃离了那栋秘密办公楼，像是遇见危险的野兽拥有回巢的本能一般，他在还没意识到之前就眼睁睁看着自己驾着雪佛兰刮倒了家门口的一棵橡树。

“检查检查房子”是Lane给他的第二个建议，等August倒在沙发上灌完第二瓶威士忌，感觉终于好了一点儿，他就知道Lane是对的，当年，是Ethan负责的全部装修，他决定地板样式，挑选沙发颜色，卧室床垫是买加厚12英寸还是超级加厚18英寸，而August只负责跟在丈夫的屁股后面装作听懂了他和建筑工人的讨价还价，看着这座大房子逐渐变成一个家的模样而一天比一天更高兴——Ethan布置了一切，谁知道他在配电板下面藏了多少个微型窃听器？

这个活计可没什么捷径好走，August从车库里拎来工具箱，开始把自己家一点点地拆掉，在繁琐重复的检查活动中，他尽量不去想Ethan。多年以前，他们俩躺在客厅尚未完工的地板上过夜，身边堆满了纸箱和木板，睡袋的舒适度也实在是差强人意，可他和Ethan还是高高兴兴地挤在一起，在夏日的晚上，像两个偷偷跑出来夜营又因为过于兴奋而睡不着的小男孩，他的胳膊垫在Ethan的脖子下面，Ethan心满意足地打量着半竣工的客厅，转过头亲了亲他的下巴。

“这会是一个非常，非常可爱的家。”

那个时候，Ethan在想什么呢？他在盘算着怎样把自己的丈夫，自己的任务目标送进监狱？August没有办法相信，即使是他，一个见多识广的叛徒，老谋深算的虚无主义者，也没有办法相信Ethan盘腿坐在地上比对着二十多种瓷砖图案时，只是在冷冰冰地装模作样，当August冒冒失失地踢散了他排列在地上的样品，难道Ethan不是恼火地瞪了他一眼吗？而当他自知理亏地垂下脑袋，试图把样品们摆回原样，Ethan不是又一脸无奈地冲他微笑了吗？他看上去那么真实，那么生动，在August的每一片记忆里都闪闪发光，令他一刻也不敢多作回想。

August把地下室作为最后一站，他知道那里，确切地说，那重重叠叠的抽屉后面，必定会隐藏着什么收获。果不其然，他在书桌下的地板上发现了一个隐蔽的活板门，里面是散发着枪油气味的小小储物间——一间普普通通的公寓里居然藏着两个秘密武器库，在过去的十年间他想要炸飞半个街区的迫切愿望本该早日变成现实，当然了，现在也不晚，在他临走前，Ethan私人收藏说不定可以派上大用场，August在检查完那些科幻电影道具似的装备后不无嫉妒地承认，那个所谓的IMF显然更得联邦预算的厚爱，他们甚至有钱开发了不少看起来没多大用，实际上也没多大用，纯粹只是为了酷炫的小玩意儿。比如说，August从一个小箱格里掏出了一把镭射飞镖，后者从整个设计思路来看完全是某位工程师沉迷电子游戏无法自拔的产物。

他们家的卧室里也挂着一个飞镖盘，一块普普通通的，二十多块钱的塑料，是Ethan和August刚开始约会时从嘉年华上赢回来的礼物。他们当年在康尼岛的游乐场里可是所向披靡，两个年轻男子手牵手刚走进洒满彩屑的行人通道，射击摊后边的店主们立刻纷纷变了脸色。

“这已经是这个月第四次你们在我这儿赢走大奖了，” 一位中年店主闷闷不乐地将飞镖盘递给他们，“玩点别的好吗，年轻人？那边海滩的阳光浴看起来就挺不错。”

August志得意满地将奖品拎在手里，完全没有为自己仗着专业光环打出来的十中十环而害臊，Ethan挽着他的另一只手，在拥挤又喧闹的人流里暖烘烘地贴着他，大声在他的耳边问：

“你想吃彩虹糖吗！”

噢，你这个混蛋。August慢慢地在密室里的金属架子前蹲了下来，他不声不响地低着头，像一只走失了的大狗。你这个讨厌的，讨厌的骗子，你知道我怎么样也没办法生你的气。他心里空空荡荡，提不起力气对Ethan抱以仇恨，也发誓报复的怒火也没有。这可真不像他，在一天之内，他所熟悉的一切，包括他自己，都变得不再那么可靠。August孤独地坐在被拆掉七零八落的房子底下，用沾满灰尘的手揉了揉脸，仿佛是想擦掉并不存在的眼泪。


	14. Chapter 14

另一间地下室里，Lane正为自己的恶作剧沾沾自喜。

他仔仔细细地从镜头里观察Ethan，不肯错过一丝可能的悲伤或崩溃，就像他蛮有把握的那样，他抛出的信息的确是个重磅炸弹，有那么一瞬间，Ethan像是一具被挂在手铐上的尸体似的，完完全全地失去了生气，他的脸色极其苍白，一动不动，有点失焦的绿眼睛颤抖着睁大了，是被雪亮的闪电所迎面劈中的可怜人。

Lane冷淡地看着监视器，心里忽然觉得有点无聊，他已经看过太多类似的场景，这里的所有前特工，包括他自己，谁没有被刻骨铭心地背叛过呢？你爱了十年的那个人，爱了二十年的国家，说白了也不就是这么一回事，但人总要活下去，哪怕把眼睛挖出来，把心挖出来，灵魂活生生地扯碎，他们现在看上去不还是完好无损，冰冷闪耀吗？在古老的传说里，精灵们会心碎而死，人可没有这样的特权，他们只能勉勉强强地把自己重新拼凑起来，换个活法再从头开始，剧本通通都是这样——Lane对欣赏Ethan接下来的崩溃失去了兴趣。

就在他打算关掉监视器的时候，地下室里的Ethan重新出了声。

“不，” 他声音低哑，模糊不清，因为喉咙既疼又干涉，“不是的。”

Lane感到一阵好笑，并且也毫不掩饰地笑出了声：“ 你打定主意要蒙上眼睛耳朵，我也没有办法。”

Ethan没有回答，他太累了，又难受，没力气再和手机那头的偏执狂争辩自己的感情生活，他知道Lane准以为他在自欺欺人，只要回头稍加推敲，August当晚的举动显然充满了可疑，而他作为一名所谓的精英特工居然能够视而不见。可是，Ethan并没有视而不见，在刚刚那短暂的一刻，他不但想起了那个陷阱一般的电话录音，还把自己和August的过去仔仔细细地想了一遍，在漫长的回忆中，美好的和不那么美好的画面纷至沓来，他看见August向他微笑，皱眉，亲吻他的手指，送给他很不像样的手工礼物……然而在许多许多温暖闪光的时刻过后，清清楚楚地停留在Ethan脑海里的，是August第一次提出离婚的那天，他的姿态那么冷酷，面无表情地将一张协议和钢笔摆到桌前，却在Ethan直视他时挪开了视线，就在那个瞬间，Ethan看见他眼睛里隐藏着令自己心碎的痛苦。

不是的。Ethan在心里说，August爱我，他非常非常爱我。

过去的十几年里，包括未来，有无数犯罪界的头目诅咒过Ethan的顽固不化，他们嘲笑他这样一个能力非凡的特工，居然甘愿为无能又善变的政府卖命，甚至都不肯抽出几秒钟听听他们精彩的哲学辩难。可只有最亲近他的同伴才知道，Ethan并不是一个盲信徒，他是个地道的行动主义者，从来不会生出和敌人打嘴仗的闲心，要说顽固嘛，倒是有那么一点儿，Ethan总是不声不响地自己打好了主意，要让他回头可比让他强行休掉积攒多年的年假还难，IMF从上到下的同事、部长和囚犯都能证明这一点，在他们苦口婆心或是威逼利诱下，Ethan顶多沉默一会儿，然后掉头就走——足可以把你气得活活吐血。

虽然两个人点头之交做了这么多年，Lane对Ethan其实还不是太熟悉，因此，他不知道在自己不以为然地关掉监视器之前，他的整个谎言已经失败了。Ethan甚至没花多少时间来琢磨这件事情，虽然Lane在短暂的刹那间的确将他深深刺伤，老实说，伤得很重，可那毕竟比不上Ethan无与伦比的信心（信心和运气，照他们部长的话来说，Ethan就是靠这两样天赋才活到了现在），他相信自己的判断，比相信真真切切的数据和命令还要坚定得多，更不要提敌人随意编织的假话。August或许是个混球，或许已经伤害了Ethan很多次，但他曾经爱他，仍然爱他，就像白纸黑字那么清晰明白。

当打手拿出的手机显示结束通讯的同一秒钟，Ethan动了，他双手抓住钉入墙壁的手铐链条，像鹰一般高高跃起，地下室里的两个人齐齐后退了一步，却因为过于震惊而没来得及完全避开，Ethan以闪电般的速度向他们扑来，一脚将其中一个年轻人踢晕了过去，紧接着用双腿钳制住另一个人的脖子，以铁一般的力道逐渐较紧。

他们以为Ethan已经过于虚弱，诚然，他身上到处都是伤口，看不出颜色的黑夹克实际上已经血迹斑斑，还被注射了强劲的药物，在醒来后的这段时间简直像模范囚徒一样安静识趣，谁也想不到他还有力气暴起发难——他们和Ethan那漫长的逮捕名单上的其他名字一样，低估了后者无数次绝境求生的经验，也低估了他坚韧的生命力。

Ethan死死地扼住身下年轻人的咽喉，不让他有任何机会发出声音，喉骨和颈椎在不断加重的挤压下发出危险的咯咯声，Ethan身上的每一块肌肉都在因为过度发力而痛苦地尖叫，他能感到身上的伤口正在重新崩裂，破碎的骨头在肉里摩擦，新的鲜血流出，染过对手逐渐发紫的脸庞，他拼了命地发力，再发力，牙关紧得发酸……终于，咔嚓一声，那名打手的头颅毫无生气地歪到了一边。

Ethan慢慢地放开双腿间的尸体，他脱力般地挂在手铐上，浑身颤抖，大口大口地喘气，几乎要握不住拿在手里的细铁丝——一个资深从业者的身上总会有这么些应急的小玩意儿，Ethan花了比平常多得多的时间打开手铐，一瘸一拐地站起来，把头靠在墙壁上耐心地等待，终于，在不知过了几分钟以后，他耳蜗里时断时续的电流噪音变成了熟悉的吼叫：

“Ethan！Ethan能听到吗？”

Ethan被忽然放大的音量震得一阵头疼，稍微顿了顿才回复道：“……Benji，小点声。”

半个小时之后，一辆消防车横冲直撞地从某栋办公大楼的地下车库里冲了出来，沐浴着身后密集的枪林弹雨却奇迹般地连个凹孔都没留下，它一路拉着警笛飙过红灯，简直是黑夜里最显眼的靶子，因为过于显眼反而使身后的追击者们不得不放弃了尾随。

车厢内，Ethan正在给自己包扎伤口，他身上的T恤早已跟和它们黏在一起，只能鲜血淋漓地重新剪开，Benji坐在一旁担忧地看着他，好几次欲言又止。

终于，Ethan在队友小心翼翼地眼神里受不了了，他把手术剪放在一边，看向Benji，做了一个请的姿势：“好吧……说点什么？”

Benji生硬地笑了笑，没有被他的轻松姿态打动：“Ethan……你公寓里的终端传来信号，有人闯入了地下室。”

他们都知道地下室指的是什么，Ethan在自家公寓里建造了一个秘密储物间，用来存放所有他认为危急时刻可以保护他和August的武器和设备，Ethan在填满它的过程中快搬空了IMF最新的概念性产品，惹得预算紧急的工程师暴跳如雷。

“那个热传感器被人动过了，Ethan，你知道的，它连着总部的系统……” Benji的话还没说话，前座就传来Luther的大嗓门：  
“是August！记录仪显示就是他！我早告诉过你，Ethan，我们这行的婚姻不会可靠！技术部门开始彻查他了，已经有好几次情报失窃和这个名字有关，Lane每次来纽约都和他联络密切，跟你赌一打Benji的甜甜圈，这家伙的案底可不会就止于现在这些。”

Luther扶着方向盘，边嚷嚷边悄悄地竖起耳朵听后座的动静，Benji也以同样的态度屏住呼吸看着Ethan，他们都知道Ethan对自己丈夫的感情有多么深，就在August向他提出离婚的那天，Ethan在任务现场几乎一天都没说话。

出乎意料的是，Ethan的神情依旧很平静，他只是稍微愣了愣，就重新拿起了手术剪：

“我知道了。”

“Ethan……”

“我知道他肯定有问题，” Ethan叹了口气，“我知道他不只是单纯地被Lane所蒙骗，之前在地下室里我就想到了。”

Ethan没有说完。事实上，他一早就看出来August并不是他所扮演的那个人，比这次任务更早，比他们结婚更早，August看上去是个成熟友善的国际商人，稍微有点骄傲，脾气暴躁，偶尔又像个愣头愣脑的男孩，只有Ethan知道他超乎寻常的冷漠和轻蔑，August参加各种各样的酒会却从不交朋友，他面对邻居们彬彬有礼，为派对和生日会签下一瓶瓶昂贵的红酒，但Ethan总能注意到他眼中一闪而逝的厌恶和暴戾，除了在他面前，August从来都不是那个邻居太太们眼中可爱莽撞，沉默却讨人喜欢的大个子，而这令Ethan更加想要了解他，他想要知道August真正的过去，是谁影响过他，伤害了他，令他暴躁又孤僻，心怀怨恨又精于伪装，但最后，还是能够热烈而痛苦地爱人——这甚至让Ethan更加爱他。

当然了，他从来没有想到August会是一个可能的恐怖分子。

Ethan问道：“他现在在哪？” 

“记录仪显示他还没离开公寓，” Benji答道，“但他刚打开了你的武器库，现在那里说不定很危险。”

Ethan好像根本没听见Benji说什么似的，他转向Luther所在的驾驶座，用他每次布置任务时不容置疑地口吻，道：“送我回家。”


	15. Chapter 15

等August终于打包完地下室里的东西已经是夜里两点多钟了，他把属于自己的那部分设备塞进了超大号旅行背包里，然后把属于Ethan的那部分用电线捆成了一个硕大无比的爆炸源——现在可没那个时间让他去检验这些古怪武器上的追踪器质量，索性不如将它们留下给这间马上就要成为历史的公寓作个告别。

社区委员会已经多次抱怨过他们家总是在圣诞节焰火大会上的缺席，今年他们会满意的。

August拖着打包好的行李推开地下室的活板门，客厅的某个角落隐隐传来自己的手机铃声，它大概是在之前的检查过程中被随手扔到了工具箱下面，在被他发现之前，已经气急败坏地尖叫了好长一段时间——署名Lane的一长串未接来电很能证明这点。

“Hunt逃走了！” Lane在August打过去的第一秒就接起了电话，“ 你已经暴露，不要回CIA。”

连August都没意识到，当自己得知这个坏消息时心里居然悄悄松了一口气，但另一个重点马上转移了他的注意：“‘已经暴露’是什么意思？Ethan早就知道了。”

那头的Lane微妙地卡了壳，他慢吞吞地，不太情愿地呃了一声，打算找个随便什么理由敷衍过去。“Lane，Lane？——”

August的追问忽然停了下来，隔着整个客厅和长长的门廊，他察觉到另一个声音，如此细碎微小，与其说被他听到，不如说是唤醒了他的某种直觉，那在十年之间不知反复循环过多少次，几乎已经成为他生活中的一部分的直觉。

钥匙在锁孔里向右转动一周半再拔出，门被轻轻推开，熟悉的身影走了进来。

人类的应激反应是一种本能，August在上大学的时候就学过，从日后腥风血雨的危机日常里更加熟知，在巨大的危险面前，他们可怜的身体会被海马体所控制，就像探照灯笼罩下的野鹿似的动也不能动，因此，August强作镇定地想道，自己举着手机浑身僵硬不听使唤的反应是完全正常的。

他并不害怕作为特工的Ethan。August Walker，CIA高层精英，国际通缉榜上的隐藏角色，从不畏惧战争，也不畏惧死亡，可惜那些九死一生的经验并不能帮他解决眼下的问题，比方说，怎样从容面对自己丈夫走进刚刚被自己拆了个七零八落的房子？在房门打开的一瞬间，August微不可察地往左边挪了挪，徒劳无功地试图挡住被自己暴力划开的沙发，他暗自斥骂自己的心虚毫无道理，可当他看着Ethan从门廊处走进来时，那股大难临头的恐慌感却仍旧挥之不去。

Ethan，从另一方面来说，面对仿佛被龙卷风摧残过的房间显示出了非凡的定力，他看上去和以前每一个下班回家的下午都没有什么不同，心平气和，稍稍有些疲惫，当发现站在客厅另一头的August时，还向他微微笑了笑，如此种种一切，令August几乎要以为昨晚看见的那个狼狈不堪的俘虏是自己的幻觉。

Ethan环视了客厅一周，又重新看向August：“这是你干的？”

他的眼睛不再笑了，语调里非常明显地带着一丝谴责，同时又随意得令August无所适从，Ethan略微有点不高兴地看着他，好像他吃完披萨之后又忘了洗碗，把邻居家小孩的篮球扔到了游泳池里，或者，更贴切的，不小心拆掉了他们的整个房子，无论如何，这种敌意可远远比不上一位特工对一位叛国者应有的规模。

August没有因此放松下来，相反地，他变得更加紧张了，在过去的十年里，他很少见到Ethan发火，他的丈夫是个远近闻名的好好先生，无论别人怎样地得罪了他，他最多只会默不作声地盯着对方，直到他们发自内心地道歉为止。可是August不得不注意到，就像某种都市传说一样，没有人敢真正地得罪过Ethan，大家凭借着使人类从亘古存活至今的天赋直觉作出同一个判断，最好不要招惹Ethan Hunt。

在令人窒息的沉默里，Ethan走到了落地窗旁边，他抬头看了看已经被卸掉窗帘布的铝制挂钩，那是为数不多在装修时August出了力的部分，当时站在椅子上的Ethan被乐不可支的August从背后一把抱了下来，当他炫耀似的伸长胳膊，轻而易举地把窗帘布挂上指定地点时，Ethan脸上非常难得地浮现出了一种近似于恼火的神色，他拖着椅子掉头就走，把August完全虚情假意的道歉抛在脑后。

Ethan回过头，他和August的视线在半空中交汇，于是他们知道两个人都想起了同样的事情。

Ethan轻声问道：“你到底是谁？”

房间里的气氛陡然出现了变化，之前若有若无的紧张和试探化为货真价实的危险，沉沉地坠上了August和Ethan的肩头，他们不再是一对闹着别扭的爱人了，隔着满地狼藉，隔着生活的残酷碎片，他们是毫无恩怨的仇敌，在悬崖边上彼此对峙。

“你为什么还要发问？” August想要把声音再提得高些，却又担心会暴露自己愤怒的颤抖，“你他妈不是早就知道了吗？你把我耍得团团转，就像驯兽师得意洋洋地逗着他的狗——”

他拔出了自己的枪。

在那一刹那，连August也不知道他为什么要这么做，或许是因为他被Ethan这幅冷静的模样搞得心烦意乱，或许只是因为他总要找个法子表达自己的怒火，他不擅长说话，无论是甜蜜的情话，针锋相对的言辞，还是攻击和指控，语言怎么能承载他在这短短一天内经历过的失望？好在他还有另一样武器，更加有力的武器，口舌永远比不上鲜血与战火，这是August深信不疑的教训，即使在今天之前，他从未想到将这一信条用在自己和Ethan之间——在高涨汹涌的感情淹没理智的刹那间，August下意识地求助于自己赖以生存的伙伴。

然而，Ethan并未作出任何反应，他两手空空地站在原地，只是在August的枪口前微微仰起了头，简直像是挑衅似的，直视着他，那双向来安静温柔的绿眼睛亮得可怕，像是有星辰在其中熊熊燃烧，他的表情绷得紧紧的，神色变幻了数次，似乎本来打算要说点什么，最后却什么也没有说。

August的手在这样的注视下不再那么稳定，他将手枪握得更紧了，像是握着自己的最后一丝决心。他是一个骗子，August告诉自己，试图调动起心底的所有怒火，一个政府特工，一个危及你整个未来的谎言，现在就是一个机会……

Ethan依然没有动，事实上，在August刚拔出枪的那个瞬间，他久经训练的神经本促使着他也伸向自己的枪套，可这一念头还未成行便停了下来，Ethan沿着黝黑的枪口看见August凶狠的眼神，后者举枪的动作熟练沉稳如同雕塑，而那双灰蓝色的瞳孔深处却摇摇欲坠，Ethan几乎被其中所蕴藏的巨大痛苦所震慑住了，沉默的August像一匹孤狼，一头受伤的狮子，绝望而惊慌失措的小男孩，他瞄准了Ethan，死死地盯着Ethan，带着那么多的爱和哀伤，他不会开枪的，Ethan清清楚楚地明白，他只是，只是不知道怎么办了——

Ethan没有挪开视线，他注视着August，往前走了一步。

“停在那里！” August咆哮道，没有发现自己的枪口已经不再精确地指向对方的心脏，现在，他终于感受到一丝真切的恼火，他被Ethan满不在乎的态度所微妙地激怒，

“你知道我不会开枪，对吗？你计划了这么多年，每天睡觉前做窃听笔记，看着我愚不可及地栽入陷阱，你一点也不害怕，因为你知道我，我——”

August气喘吁吁地停了下来，不知是因为他无法说出来的那个词，还是因为Ethan又向他靠近了两步。

“你的确愚不可及，” Ethan平静地道，August再次感受到了之前那种隐约的紧张感，说明对方正在不动声色地发火，“你是我见过最大的，最大的笨蛋。”

August噎住了，在猝不及防的攻击下瞪着Ethan。

这不是Ethan原本的打算，他不是回家跟August讨论两人如今复杂的感情故事的，对于恐怖分子这样严重的指控，他只是想在所有人之前单独问问对方，在整个纽约市的安危面前，他们之间谁欺骗了谁，欺骗了多少，都可以在计划表上往后挪一挪。但是Ethan没想到自己还是没有忍住，当August接二连三地发出指控，当对方因为这样一个简单的问题自我折磨，他感到一阵无法控制的恼火，夹杂着难以言说的失望。

“你觉得所有的一切都是谎言？” 说白了，Ethan也不是一个很会吵架的人，他气得头脑发热，努力搜刮恰当的单词，“你觉得，我们这么多年，这么多年，全都是陷阱？你还拆掉了整个房子！就为了找几个窃听器……?”

Ethan越走越近，August举着手枪的胳膊早就不知不觉垂了下来，他自己也说不清楚，为什么竟然会在比自己还矮半个头的爱人的步步紧逼面前心慌意乱，他甚至没有听清楚Ethan到底在说些什么，但他不能再任由对方这么朝他逼近，他并没有做错事，August又紧张，又生自己的气，这不公平，为什么他要在Ethan面前后退？为什么Ethan就能如此理直气壮？August几乎是被Ethan凛然的气势凭空撩起了怒火，当Ethan伸出手，似乎是要触碰他时，August防御性地推开了他的动作。

August的力道稍微有点激烈，对于两位专业搏击人士来说，至多也只是稍微而已，可Ethan却出乎意料地被他带得踉跄了一下，跌倒在了地上。

然后，在迷惑了一秒钟后，August想起来了，一盆冷水兜头浇熄了他的怒火，那件血迹斑斑的夹克，那个地下室里的俘虏并不是幻觉，他忽然明白为什么Ethan在进门时格外地慢条斯理，面色疲惫，不愿意多说一句话，Ethan受了很重的伤，可是支撑着自己没有泄露分毫。

August抛掉了手中的枪，他半蹲在Ethan身边，想要握住他的手，却摸到了一手冰凉的冷汗，Ethan的脸色苍白得好像死人，努力睁大了眼睛，似乎不能清楚地视物。天啊，他一定很疼，August语无伦次地想，他一直都很疼，为什么他不说出来？他不敢触碰Ethan，生怕又伤害到他的哪块骨头，完全忘记了几分钟前自己还气势汹汹地想要将他射杀当场。

“August，” 在他快要陷入无边无际的愧疚之前，Ethan叫了他的名字，他的手指很轻很轻地拍了拍August的手，因为忍痛而紧紧皱着眉头，但他的眼睛柔和异常。

他说：“August，你是一个笨蛋。”


	16. Chapter 16

“卧室怎么样了？”

“……跟这差不多。”

“墙纸也撕掉了？”

“都撕掉了。”

Ethan靠坐在沙发架边，他看着August，嘴唇轻轻地抿起来，说：“你坐过去一点。”

半躺在他身旁的August老老实实地往沙发那头挪了挪，这是Ethan委婉地在表达“我正生你的气”。

说真的，August也有点生自己的气。Lane编织了一个拙劣的骗局，他想也没想就一头栽了进去，这倒不是说他不够爱Ethan，向上帝起誓，August觉得自己已经没法更爱Ethan了，即使在以为对方是处心积虑的政府暗探那短短一晚，他在家里挥汗如雨地拆家具，难受得恨不能把砖墙也戳个洞，他也没有想过要拿起手上的铁钎给Ethan一下子。August义无反顾，心甘情愿地爱着Ethan，为了这个，可以忍受和他分离，也可以放任他的欺骗，然而到头来，他还是不如Ethan

当Ethan戳破了Lane的故事后，August是如此心花怒放，差点就想出门炸两栋楼冷静冷静，可他随即又消沉了下来，他默不作声了一会儿，没有看Ethan，几乎有点不好意思似的问：

“为什么？”

Ethan抬起眼睛，他的瞳孔仍然有些失焦，即使伤势早已在队友的帮助下包扎好，药物仍然使他敏感虚弱，August小心翼翼地盯着他带着淤血和伤口的手腕，感到揪心又气恼，Ethan受折磨的时候，他的心里在想什么呢？他怎么能，在那样的境况下，他到底抓住了什么东西，一点也没有动摇？为什么自己已经这样努力，却还是不能像Ethan爱他一样爱对方。

Ethan没有回答，也没有安慰他，虽然August的闷闷不乐是如此明显，他低着头，被赶到离Ethan好几英尺的沙发另一边，看起来既心酸又有点好笑，要是在其他任何时候，Ethan满可以立即原谅他，或许还会笑着亲亲他的额头，在所有人面前，Ethan就是拥有这样一个圣人般的好名声。可是，可是，他毕竟疲倦又难受，他刚刚度过了非常不美好的一天，花了很大力气才回到家，迎接他的却是一栋支离破碎的房子。Ethan对这栋房子寄托了很多希望，就和他对自己生活所寄托的希望一样，他在门廊处留下了一块修建斜坡的小空间，以备当他和August双双老去后更加方便地回家。现在，再也没有那个斜坡，也没有家了，Ethan曾经为未来所做的许多没有说出口的打算，统统落了空。他把头靠在被划得七零八落的沙发靠垫上，在这样一个时刻，或许是Lane的药剂，或许是沉重的伤痛，又或许，因为坐在他对面的是最亲密的爱人，Ethan一直以来的镇静自若正在悄然瓦解，他看着August，有点委屈，又有点任性地想，都是你的错。

“你不是小狗。” Ethan忽然道，回应之前August对他的指责，“它们要可爱多了。”

August难以置信地瞪着他：“这就是你对我的指控——我不够可爱？”

“你不相信我。” Ethan尽量心平气和地指出。

August略微感到惊讶，他看出来Ethan不打算当场跟他和好了，在此之前，就算他不愿意承认，August的确隐秘地相信Ethan会原谅一切，这实在是很过分的要求，但Ethan不就是这样的吗？他宽容温柔到不可思议，无论别人犯了什么傻也不放在心上。

他不再那么爱我了。August忧郁地想。

然而，Ethan居然还没完，“你不相信我。” 他一件一件，清清楚楚地说，“你把我丢在Lane那里，我们的橡木地板毁了——你还弄丢了戒指。“

要是此时此刻Ethan的其他朋友在场，他们一定会跌碎眼镜。IMF里的每个人都觉得Ethan就是个骑士情结严重的甜心，他恪守所有古典的美德，英勇无畏，谦逊和气，无论队友出了什么差子也不会稍加责备，最多满怀无奈地看你一眼，你就会心虚得想钻到地底下去。没有人听过Ethan像这样毫不掩饰，几乎有点儿不讲道理地发出抱怨。在Ethan的母亲去世后，再没人记得，在很多很多年前，那个伤心失望的小男孩也曾经在威斯康辛的农场后院里使劲踢着雪，问，为什么我没有圣诞礼物？

距离Ethan上一次冲人撒火仿佛已经过去了一个世纪，如今，他连发脾气也不太熟练，只是说话的语调稍微有点儿生硬：

“你还要和我离婚。” 最后，他总结道。

August耸拉着肩膀，默不作声地坐在旁边，被内疚和Ethan的冷酷所带来的心虚所侵蚀，可说实在的，从心底里，他还是觉得有那么一丁点不服气。

“对不起。” August嘟嘟嚷嚷地说，他顿了顿，到底还是没忍住，梗着脖子加了一句：“可你也欺骗了我。”

“你撇下约会，其实是在为这个操蛋的政府满世界跑。”

Ethan冲他挑起眉毛，简直被气得笑出来：“怎么，你约会时不是在餐桌底下偷偷摸摸地发送导弹密码吗？”

这下子，August更加不高兴了，无论如何，他觉得在互相隐瞒跨国特工身份这件事情上，Ethan和他的责任是差不多的，甚至Ethan还要更多一些——毕竟他没有那么频繁地出外勤。

“你从来没有见过我的父母，” 他气哼哼地道，“他们可是专程从德州赶来的，坐了五个小时的飞机！”

Ethan怀疑地盯着他：“那两个人真是你的父母？”

August嘴硬道：“他们是受人尊重的当地演员！”

Ethan理也不想理他。

“至少我努力呆在国内了，” August又道，“如果你真的这么看重家庭生活，就不会天天都在前线跑。”

令他意外的是，Ethan没有反击，他脸上那股赌气的恼火神色停滞了一下，似乎有点儿措手不及。Ethan垂下眼睛，对着地板说：“我本来是打算转为内勤的。”

过了好几秒钟，他清了清嗓子，简单地说：“后来，我的学员牺牲了很多。”

Ethan没有说完，但August已经听懂了他的话。如果有人牺牲， 他宁可首先是自己。

“对不起。” 在长久的沉默后，August再次说道，他试探着往Ethan身边挪了挪，谨慎地把头放在他完好的那只膝盖上，这一次，Ethan没有再赶开他。

这具他所紧挨着的身体并没有过分的强壮，August老早就知道，Ethan并不是天天吃鸡胸肉蛋白粉的那种健身狂魔，他身材匀称，仅此而已，事实上，现在August半躺在Ethan怀里，小心地触摸着对方的小腿，他发现Ethan这几天甚至有些消瘦，从外表上看，谁也想不到这个男人到底有多么坚不可摧，他当然不会是个小公务员，August想，自己居然一早没有发觉，实在是不可思议，Ethan是会保护所有人的人，他的温柔有力量，悲伤也有力量。

不知道为了什么，August第三次说：“对不起。”

“没关系。” Ethan终于回应了他，努力使自己重新轻快起来，“谁没有断过几根骨头呢。”

August笑了，他头靠在Ethan怀里，发出隆隆的震动：“我被好几磅重的铁撬砸破过头。”

他炫耀似的回答勾起了Ethan关于他们初次见面的情景，August至今也不知道砸到他的到底是什么，出于保密条例，Ethan忍住了话头，在只有自己懂得的回忆里轻轻笑了起来。

他们像一对普通的，吵架后又和好的情侣，精疲力尽又心满意足地依偎在一起，熹微的晨光从已经失去窗帘的落地窗洒进来，将房间染成了温柔的淡紫色，一时间谁也没有说话。

可是，Ethan和August都知道，事情还没有完，无论这个清晨的拥抱定格看上去多么像是一个完满的收束镜头，他们总要不可避免地迎来新的一天，在这一天里，Ethan是IMF的高级特工，而August是一名拥有可疑案底的犯罪头领。

“我会离开美国。” August安静地说，他的声音埋在Ethan的夹克里有些模糊不清，“我会给你寄明信片的。”

他们没有讨论Ethan会做什么，即使这才是August知道Ethan身份的第一天，他觉得自己已经不用再试探对方的选择。Ethan会带着他知道的所有信息回到IMF，提交关于August的报告，申请对他的丈夫进行彻查，必要的话，再签署逮捕令。

“我会找到你的。”

Ethan把这句话说的那么缠绵又冷漠，他左手抚摸着August的黑色短发，在朝霞中，对方灰蓝色的眼睛看上去像是幽深的紫色。他知道这场梦已经醒了，这段他为自己处心积虑，一点一滴攒下来的时光和爱，他花了那么多时间建筑的家，毁掉它不过只需要一个晚上。

命运终究还是在不断地旋转他，使他无论走在哪条路上，都将永远保留着一副离去者的姿态。

[我们就这样生活并不断告别。]

Ethan弯下腰，抱住了August的脖子，在他嘴唇上印下一个吻，这个吻如此纯洁，没有任何其他意味，就像是两个小孩子在触碰彼此，August更加激烈地回吻了他，他紧紧地抱住Ethan，两人颤抖的呼吸灼热而绝望。

就在这个漫长的吻快要结束时，一颗声势浩大的炸弹落在他们家的后院，轰地一声，爆炸了。

\----------

*里尔克《杜伊诺哀歌》：“谁曾这样旋转过我们，以致我们不论做什么，都保留一个离去者的风度？ 正如他在再一次让他看见他的整个山谷的最后山丘上转过身来，停顿着，流连着——我们就这样生活并不断告别。”


	17. Chapter 17

在传统剧本里，主角的分别总是一场重头戏，两个身负不同命运的爱人在依依不舍地拥吻后分道扬镳，音乐，星空，细雪，灯光不要钱似的地打，背影拉出斜斜的长线。

可惜生活总是不能这么十全十美。

“这就是大家常说的，讲完再见后发现两个人走的是同一条路那种尴尬吧？” August一边上弹夹一边嘀咕道，“多少有点儿浪费了刚才的告别。”

Ethan和他正躲在地下室的承重墙墙角处，当不知何处投来的炸药在后院爆炸的瞬间，他们几乎是同时一跃而起，冲向通往地下室的活板门，都来不及吐槽看见对方训练有素的军事动作时感觉有多古怪，Ethan在打开地下室的吊灯前差点被没踩到那一大捆被August打包后扔在地板上的枪械装备，他默默地看了眼自己脚下，转过身子——

“你刚才已经数落过我了！” August抢先道，“我们能先跳过这茬吗？”

Ethan瞪了August一眼，他在横七竖八的包裹面前蹲下来，一时间被August神乎其技的打包效果所震惊，不知道该从何处下手。在他们头顶，重型车辆碾过街道的轰鸣和直升机的引擎声传来，吊灯在地面的震动中危险地摇晃。

“不是Lane，” August几下扒掉了自己的西装套上防弹衣，一米九的大个子导致他在被自己之前搞得一团混乱的地下室里行动局促，老是撞到倒塌的书架或散落的零件，搞得August心烦不已，索性一屁股坐在了地上，“没有我的通行指令，他没办法在纽约调动直升机。”

另一边，Ethan勉强从搅合成一堆混乱的包裹里翻出了几件武器，他没有抬头，在心里做出了和August一样的判断，当然不是Lane，Lane不会知道他在自己后院里布置的防护系统，在草坪起火的刹那间，Ethan听见了噼啪作响的电流声，那是埋在地下浅层的警报装置被破坏的声音，炸弹只是一颗普通的手榴弹，本不应该有这样剧烈的声效和火光，有熟悉他的人精准地在摧毁Ethan为公寓做下的所有布置。

像是为了呼应他的猜测，Ethan的手机屏幕忽然亮起，来电者是IMF的内部号码。

“Ethan！” Ethan刚按下接听键，Benji火急火燎的声音便从电话里传出来，“Ethan，你还好吗！”

“我和August在一起，” Ethan简单地道，无视了Benji发出的那声充满质疑的 “哈？”

“知道是谁袭击了我们的公寓吗？”

“事实上，呃，我知道。” Benji 声音变得有点支支吾吾起来，“我在用加密频道给你打电话……IMF正在追捕你。”

在几秒钟的沉默间，Ethan发现自己实际上并没想象中那么惊讶。

“上头有人怀疑你和Lane是一伙的，你昨晚从lane那里平安脱逃，既没回总部，对方也没继续追击你，这看上去很可疑，而且……听说另一个小队在那栋大楼里好像发现了更多关于你的证据……”

benji急匆匆地解释道，似乎是想要让该决定显得更加合情合理一点，可他的声音仍旧越来越小，无论如何，这事听起来都实在让人难以接受，而令他诧异的是，Ethan只是安静了一小会儿，连一句话也没有多问，更没有被效忠了将近二十年的上级临场翻脸的激烈情绪。

“谢谢你，Benji。”

Ethan冷静地对着手机道，他站起来，没头没脑地捋了一把头发，发现August正用一种古怪的神情盯着自己。

“Benji？” 他的语气像是听见Ethan又点了一份忘记加双份辣的西兰花披萨，“Benji也是你们的特工？”

“他是的，” Ethan很不高兴地迎着他的视线，露出了被冒犯的表情，“有什么问题吗？”

“没有，没事，” August生硬地点点头，好像动作再稍大一点就会忍不住大笑出声，“所以，按我的理解，上面这伙人并不是冲着我，而是冲着你来的？”

Ethan没说话，他自己也知道这个解释实在滑稽，更滑稽的是，他竟然并不觉得十分出乎意料。在这十几年来，他不止一次受到怀疑，更不止一次受到自己人的追捕，事实上，他被政府组织追来打去的次数比被恐怖分子袭击的次数也差不了多少，不同的是，他的同盟们永远有充足的理由，永远走完了所有正当程序，作为一个外勤特工，Ethan Hunt并不很令人省心，在这个敏感的位置上，IMF当然有理由怀疑他每次无视规则的行动。

谁也没有错，谁也没有背叛过他。

“你的任务，无论你是否选择接受……” August面带冷笑，又带着一丝怜悯，“我想知道，你知不知道自己也选择了这个？”

August感到既得意又恼火，从私心而言，他着实希望在Ethan脸上看见动摇的裂缝，但一想到那样的画面，却又觉得不太忍心，他知道被放弃时的感受，知道得过于清楚了，他想要把Ethan敲醒过过来，却不舍得打碎他，在全世界最复杂的密码锁面前，August也没有像现在这么瞻前顾后，犹豫不决。

可惜的是，在这个并不新鲜的问题上，Ethan向来心如铁石，August甚至还没得及看清他眼里一闪而逝的茫然，后者已经站起身子，把最后一支手枪插进腰侧的枪套中，“Benji，我能跟外面的人说上话吗？”

“事实上，不能，”电话里传来 benji满怀忧虑的声音，那边的背景音传来猎猎风响，似乎正在高速疾驰，“IMF把情报给了CIA，因为August是CIA的在职特工——顺便说一句，你知道这事吗？！总之，CIA已经接手解决这件事情，为了保护自己特工的安全，现在在你们家门口的应该是他们的人。”

地下室一侧，August已经快要笑死了。

Ethan闭上眼睛，不想再看他，他深深地，深深地叹了口气，“好吧，他们不知道August也在这里，事情能解决的，只要August——August？！”

电话那头的Ethan气急败坏地没了声音，取而代之的是喧闹的杂音，Benji赶紧把音量调到最大，听筒里传来骤然密集的枪林弹雨，以及Ethan难得不冷静的吼声。

August已经半蹲在大理石餐桌下面，他趁着Ethan没注意，拉开了地下室的活板门，悍然往外连开了数枪，全然不顾那些人可能还算是他这边的同事，Ethan没来得及拽住他，眼睁睁地看着August冲了出去，并毫不犹豫地击伤了一名窗外的特工。

“有武器！嫌犯有武器！” 草坪上的某个声音大喊（好像这当真出人意料似的），正靠近公寓的脚步声纷乱地向外退开，场面一时间安静了不少。

August伸手把打算发火的Ethan拽到自己身边一起蹲下，他行动起来横冲直撞，不假思索，神情却异常严肃冷静：“让我告诉你几个常识，Ethan，你和lane是一伙的，我，和你，和这些枪在一起，我们也是一伙的，这就是那群家伙的逻辑。我知道你在想什么，别想了，和谈是不可能的，好吗？”

Ethan不赞成地看着他，虽然如此，还是把枪拿在了自己手里。

“这是个误会，” 他固执地说，“我知道他们会怀疑，他们有理由怀疑，如果我们走出去，他们不会直接射杀我们，而且，只要我见到部长…”

“然后呢，Ethan，” August冷冰冰地道，“然后我交代完自己所有的罪行，就可以安安稳稳地继续在CIA当个普通特工了，是这样吗？”

Ethan顿住了，一时间无话可说，他居然忘记了这个，August不会想要和解，也不会想要跟外面那群人解释什么，他有无数个理由拿起机枪来个简简单单的大屠杀，然后扬长而去，清白，证据，信任，乃至一个可以保住的职位，这些August都不需要，无论IMF还是CIA，有人要对付他，他们就是他的敌人。

Ethan没有办法做到，这不是他要的战场，外面举着枪的黑衣特工们也不是他的敌人。

“这是你的选择，你选择效忠的东西。” August在他的耳边轻声说，这时，窸窸窣窣的脚步声又响了起来，在空旷高端的平民社区，就算是政府武装也没办法直接在街对面架起重型武器扫射，最初的爆炸后，他们只能低调地安排几个小队向屋内靠近，尽量不把事情闹大，高效快捷地完成任务，August和Ethan都知道这点，这就是他们所接受的训练。

“不，不是的。” Ethan在沉默后忽然转头看向August，他的眼睛在笑，似乎觉得后者三番四次的挑拨讽刺很有意思，“我不向任何人效忠。”

这他妈的又是什么意思？ August恼怒又挫败地盯着Ethan，可惜，他没有机会再和对方争辩下去了，在他们头顶的厨房窗户忽然发生了爆炸，尖锐的玻璃向着房间四周凶险地溅射开，一名特工趁机从窗子里翻了进来，准确地说，只翻到一半，August就护住头脸从桌子下面冲出来，朝着那名倒霉蛋的头上来了一枪。

“August！”

这个白痴。August深呼吸了一下，回身想要再骂几句Ethan不合时宜的仁慈，结果看到Ethan正把针管从另一个不知何时出现的特工脖子上拔下来。

他们对视了一眼，彼此都知道事情已经无可挽回。

最后，还是Ethan主动把枪换了一只手，他简单地道：“走吧。”

约莫有五六个黑衣人分别从前门和落地窗的方向进入了公寓，出于对房间内不明火力的忌惮，他们走得谨慎小心，检视着房间里每一个角落，退到后门边上的August稍微往外看了一眼，发现外面也已经被包围了。

他回过头，面对身边的Ethan，绽放出一个有点儿抱歉，又忍不住得意洋洋的笑容：

“准备好和公寓彻底告别了吗？”

Ethan不明所以地看着他，紧接着，他的瞳孔随着August的动作不可思议地睁大了，后者从口袋里掏出一个微型燃烧弹，向着前门方向掷去。

那才是August最终的计划，他打包好了地下室里的一半的火力装置，Ethan所拥有的所有炸弹，在客厅里放好了几个爆炸点，当时机一到，连环爆炸会把他存在过的痕迹彻底抹去，August向来是个说一不二的好反派，他发下了誓言要把整个街区炸上天，可不能把这个重要的结尾彩蛋含糊过去。

剧烈的爆炸从前门首先传来，几乎掀飞了整个房顶，随后是餐厅，地下室，客厅……刚刚经历过一场拆卸的房子眨眼便被吞没进火海之中，随着事先浇下的汽油熊熊燃烧，August和Ethan借着火光和浓烟的掩护冲出了后门，由于突如其来的震动和浓烟，埋伏在外面的特工们一时间都没来得及开枪射击，Ethan跑在August身后，在爆炸的冲击里愈发头痛欲裂，他竭力眨了眨眼睛，视野却依然模糊不清。

就在Ethan受伤的右腿一阵发软，摇摇欲坠的瞬间，有双手稳稳地扶住了他，Ethan一头栽到一个灼热的，充满烧焦气味的怀抱里，没有多说一句话，August牵着他的手继续向前奔跑，踏着燃烧的草坪和落在脚边的子弹，Ethan忽然不合时宜地想要发笑，无论是一个犯罪头子正和他共同携手逃命，还是他被人保护着穿过枪林弹雨，这些场景在他最荒谬的梦境里也从未出现过。他们踏着火焰向车道方向跑去，大爆炸让CIA的人有了忌惮，那个方向的火势也不算过猛，只有短短十几米的距离，如果那辆雪佛兰还能发动的话——

当他们刚刚拐过通向车道的角落，一个棕色头发的特工从斜刺里冲了出来，他或许早就埋伏在了那辆汽车旁边，就等着这对亡命鸳鸯冲到近前，特工手中的枪瞄准了跑在后面的Ethan，同一时刻，August如同本能一般往左边迈了一步，他扼住那名特工的手腕，把Ethan牢牢实实的挡在后面，同时抬起了自己的枪口。

一声枪响响起。

Ethan的手抓住了August，仅仅迟了一秒，他将August一把扯到近前，近乎慌乱地检查他身上可能的枪伤，那名特工则毫无生气地向前栽倒，他的枪在腕骨骨折的剧痛中脱了手，无声无息地落在草地上。

半秒钟后，他从眩晕般的失神中恢复了过来，听见August在叫他的名字。

“Ethan，Ethan，” 那声音里带着不祥的虚弱，August靠在雪佛兰的车前门上，Ethan紧张地看着他，扶住了他，一开始，他什么也没有发现，可紧接着，他看见了——一把黑色的军用匕首深深地扎在August的侧腹里。

“Ethan，你得来开车……” August按压着自己的小腹，伤口不深，也没有割破动脉，CIA精英在临死之前地准头也就那么一回事，他忍着疼痛直起身子，拉开了雪佛兰的后座车门，这才意识到Ethan有点不对劲。

Ethan一动不动地站着，盯着那把匕首，像是被什么无形的绳索勒紧了脖子，那双绿松石一般的瞳孔因为剧烈的颤抖而失去了光泽，在十年的时间里，August从来没有见过Ethan如此失态，只是为了一把小小的匕首。

Ethan不受控制地弯下了腰，他知道自己的状态异常，他的喉咙发紧，甚至不能顺利地呼吸。没事了，他挣扎着在心里说，在混乱汹涌的回忆漩涡里将头探出水面，按照IMF内部咨询师教给他的办法，紧紧抱住了自己*，没事了，并没有人会死。他一遍又一遍地说着，声音却微弱得如此不可信。那些被他竭力遗忘或埋葬地记忆碎片纷至沓来，有些已经十分古老，Ethan第一次在任务中失去队友，就在那一次里失去了所有人*，有些却只发生在几分钟前，那栋千疮百孔的公寓在爆炸中化为灰烬，鲜血和火焰在他的眼前飞舞，那把黑色匕首扎在他年轻的队友胸膛上，扎在August身上……

啊，August反应了过来，是PTSD。

那个难以逃脱的诅咒，不受控制的开关，无论你是只上过一天战场的新兵，还是杀人如麻的老手，无论你看上去多么冷静自若，无坚不摧，每个战士都会被留下这样一个精神烙印，你的大脑比想象中更加诚实，神经元会牢牢记住每一次创伤，只等待着被最最微不足道的细节重新激发。

忽然之间，一股滚烫的，烧灼的气息笼罩住了Ethan，在无限的茫然不安中，他知道August抱住了自己，说不清是为什么，他就是知道，他现在在August的怀抱里了，他的丈夫握住他的肩膀，用有些沙哑的声音叫他，摇晃他，令他再次不舒服起来。

就这样，Ethan清醒的意识不那么愉快地浮出了水面，他大汗淋漓，牢牢地瞪着August焦虑不安的脸，想要确定对方是不是真的，然后，Ethan更加紧地搂住了August的脖子，他轻轻地，急切地，蛮不讲理地贴在August耳边，像是命令又像是哀求般地说道：  
“不要死……你不要死。”

August不知道该说什么好，他抱着仍在发抖的Ethan，恨不得从他眼睛里看到他过去所有的痛苦和历史，他想要抱住那个年轻的，刚刚走上战场的Ethan，将对方将要目睹的死亡和折磨统统抹去，他想要把Ethan这中间许多年里不曾获得的爱和安慰全都加倍地补给他。

过了好一会儿，August才后知后觉地意识到远处的枪声已经不再打在他们背靠着的那辆弹孔密布的雪佛兰上了，他抬起头，发现眼前不知什么时候停了一辆红白相间的消防车，经过特殊处理的车壁在子弹射击下仅仅发出沉闷的钝响。

Benji，那名Ethan的好友，让August对IMF的专业水平产生严重怀疑的特工，正冲他俩大吼大叫，看上去十分气急败坏，好像下一秒就会直接解开安全带扑过来把他们俩塞进车厢。

“快上车！” Benji气喘吁吁，快要被这两个不分时间场合抱在一起的人给气死了，“看在上帝的份上！这次来的可不是交警啊！”


	18. Chapter 18

August决定加入反派阵营的时候还很年轻，23岁，刚参军没多久，脸上的胡茬都没长齐全，怎么看都是一副未曾被生活迎头痛击过的模样。一般来说，在这个年纪就开始展现世界级别的邪恶潜质，往往都该是那种天生脑筋有点儿问题的小孩，August可不是那样的坏种， 他从军校以全优成绩毕业，入伍前仅有两三次违章停车和超速记录。他行事正派，头脑聪明，远没有聪明到危险的程度，在August的个人档案里，唯一跟危险沾得上边的长官评价也仅仅是说他有些毛躁好斗——年轻人特有的小毛病，反而使他看起来更加无可挑剔。  
“所以，你的故事是什么？” 在August和Lane认识得足够久后，Lane曾经问过他，而August只是回应沉默。  
Lane不以为然地给自己续上第三杯酒，他略微有点醉，看起来比平时轻佻了些：“别以为自己有多特别的，我打赌有人在背后捅过你一刀，嗯？上司，同事，女人？还是你那早死的老爹？”  
“我父亲是正直的好人。” 这是他唯一能从August嘴里掏出来的话。  
August知道Lane的故事，他知道行业内其他很多人的故事。他们是幸存者和复仇者，把能在心理咨询室里说上三天三夜的创伤活生生嚼碎了咽下去，在这行坚持得足够久的人，多多少少都有点疯，疯到一块儿去之后，每个人看上去也就不再那么与众不同了，August有时默默看着他们，心里冷冷一笑，又觉得和他们格格不入。

August刚被分配到在军中情报部门入伍的时候，和一名叫Jerome的少校成为同一个小队的战友，Jerome是个拥有浅金色头发的漂亮年轻人，一双天蓝色的眼睛冷漠又甜蜜，August像爱自己的兄弟一样爱他，他们在一起抽手卷烟，偷偷从军营里溜出去用银制袖扣换取阿富汗当地的劣质威士忌，Jerome弹得一手好吉他，当他穿着军中长靴站在木桌上唱歌时，看起来像是个货真价实的摇滚明星。  
后来，Jerome在一次外勤任务中失手被捕。说实在的，那不算什么很机密的任务，营救行动也不算什么大事，准备到一半的August被上级军官轻飘飘地拦了下来。现在是敏感时期，他们说，军中正在跟阿富汗谈判，其余的的事先等等——和平马上就要到来。August听信了他们的话，虽然退让和忍耐使让他年轻的心痛苦万分，他还是重新坐下来给Jerome发送暗号，请求对方等待救援。在阿富汗的军中地牢里，他用美军特工藏在身上的针孔监视器陪伴了Jerome十三天，眼看着Jerome失去了他百灵鸟似的嗓子，失去了他能拨动吉他的食指和中指，最后，他英俊而骄傲的朋友注视着监视镜头，用粗糙的铁片割断了自己的喉咙。  
August在狭小闷热的监控室里像狼一样哭嚎，等重新回到队伍中时已经面色如常，在人生中的某些重要时刻，他总是有这点冷静果决的劲儿。August知道自己做错了事情，信错了人，在他年轻顺遂的人生里，这是他第一次为自己的愚蠢付出代价，而这代价一下子就沉重得过了头。一开始，他将此怪罪于上级的冷酷无情，他找上那名下达指示的中将，不留痕迹地将对方炸死在了巡视战壕地路上。可是，那感觉仍旧不对，复仇仍未结束，August并不满足，就像一个试图破解谜题的学生，August想要找到能为这场错误负责的真正对象，那名中将死后，类似的事件还是在不断发生，有时他是旁观者，有时他是参与者，有那么一次，他甚至是下达命令的那个。  
在August寻找答案的过程中，这个厄咒结似乎越来越复杂，横亘在他眼前的敌人越来越庞大，他揭开一层又一层谜底，却怎么也看不到头。有那么短短一段时间，August归罪于军队和战争，甚至成为了一名反战主义者。这场寻找一开始只是为了他的朋友，在Jerome濒死的十三天里头没有做到的事，August想要从头一一做到。但最后，他借此看清了一切，他看到整个世界的混乱，挣扎在固步自封的阵营中无法逃脱的愚昧生灵，被自己发明出来的荣誉概念冲昏头脑的人。  
这个世界有点儿不对劲，August对自己说，他不是幸存者，也不是复仇天使，只是一个简单正直的德州青年，遇到不对劲的事情就得做点什么。

高架的急转弯上，August被突如其来的漂移从沉思里惊醒了过来。  
Ethan和他一起躺在车厢里，显然也被司机乱七八糟的驾驶技术颠簸得有点困扰，August悄悄地往那边蹭了蹭，靠在Ethan耳边说：“我在巴拿马附近有个沙滩小岛，你觉得怎么样？”  
裹着挟高速行驶下的风声和邻车道的尖锐喇叭，Benji在驾驶座上居然能听得见他的悄悄话：  
“Ethan吃螃蟹过敏！你不知道吗？”  
“我不……” August忍气吞声地闭了闭眼睛，“我没有问你。”  
Benji理直气壮地在前方大声道：“你正在诱拐我们的特工！难道你指望我就坐在这儿听着？”  
“他已经不是你们的特工了，他是通缉犯。” August反唇相讥，“看看你就知道，IMF招人不会很难的……你们的入行考试是不是给小熊维尼织毛衣？”  
“August。” Ethan不赞同地看了他一眼，于是August不作声了。  
前方，Benji耀武扬威似的递给August一个眼神：“Ethan，你能坐在前面来帮忙看看路线吗？该死的直升机快追上我们了，我得腾出空看看追踪器。”  
“噢，August去吧，” Ethan闭上眼睛，淡淡地道：“我有点累。”  
确认August只是普通的皮肉伤后，Ethan放松下来的神经顿时变得疲惫不堪，即使Benji带着被全世界背叛的震惊表情转过头来瞪着他，Ethan也只是稍微有点不好意思地挪开了视线，但他还是没有动。这么多年来，这还是Ethan头一次明明白白地要别人来接手本该属于他的活，可那不是别人，那是他的丈夫，Ethan躺在那里，在消防车引擎的隆隆声中，悄悄地获得了一点幸福感，他可以要August帮忙，让他顶替自己去出力气，疼痛时就躺在座位上不起来——August总能让他以为自己永远没有机会做的事发生。  
Benji看着August爬到驾驶座上，觉得自己快要气死了。  
August的表情非常露骨地表达着他对于眼下的座位分配是同等程度的不情愿，不过，为了这短暂的合作关系，他还是抽出了别在后腰上的手枪。  
“你在干什么？” 偷偷瞟到他的Benji叫起来，“把枪放下！你不能在大街上枪杀我们自己的特工！”  
August冲他翻了个白眼，考虑到躺在车后座的Ethan，勉强决定不要搭理对方，可惜Benji并没打算放过他：“你是有什么毛病？我是说，他们好歹是来保护你的同事吧？Ethan本来至少能安全回到IMF接受咨询，现在手上却多了三条CIA的人命！”  
August把右手搭在车窗舷上打量着窗外，装作完全没有听到耳边的聒噪，他以为Ethan会像刚刚维护Benji那样至少出声为他说点什么，可是车后座那儿没有任何声音传来。  
这可太过分了，August气鼓鼓地想道，他居然为了这个叨叨个没完的菜鸟吼我，却对我受到的攻击视而不见。  
恼火，还有些不服气，August猛地拍了一下窗子，转头对Benji道：“你好像忘记了一件事情。  
“什么？”  
“CIA的人本来就是冲着Ethan来的，我清白无暇。” August脸上挂着不怀好意的冷笑，“我是Ethan的人质，还记得吗？现在还不知道是谁击毙了那几个特工呢，要是没有我，你的车早就爆破上天了。”  
Benji瞪着他，说不出话来，没法相信世界上居然还有如此颠倒黑白，厚颜无耻之人，他张口结舌了一阵，像个吵不赢架想要找外援的小孩儿似的，大喊了一声：“Ethan！”  
——你看看他！  
August把身子往后一靠：“你再多说一句话，我就跳车。”  
“你不能跳车。” Ethan的声音忽然响在August耳边，把前座的两个人都吓了一跳，“你是我的人质。”  
他的手从车后座伸到August的头顶右上方，为后者扣上了被遗忘的安全带：“现在，你要带我去找Lane。”  
莫名地，August觉得有点不安：“怎么，你还准备找到Lane证明你的清白？那家伙是个神经病，Ethan，合作减刑那套对他不适用。”  
“不。” Ethan认认真真，理所应当地说，“他是我的任务，还记得吗？”  
Benji和August不约而同地沉默了好几秒钟，这几个白天黑夜的兵荒马乱后，他们早把Lane在纽约市引起的恐慌忘得一干二净，Lane并不是专程来陷害Ethan，他是正经来当个恐怖分子的——当然，Ethan永远不可能忘记这点，即使正被几个特工部门满世界联合追捕，他也还惦记着那个自己没抓到的罪犯。  
“——你真是个好特工。” August干巴巴地说。


	19. Chapter 19

“我不会告诉你们Lane在哪的。”

August在半个小时之内第三次说道，他面无表情地抱着胳膊，打定主意要沉默到底，认识他的人都能作证，August要是固执起来，事情可不会变得好办。

“August，听我说，” Ethan尽量使自己听上去通情达理一些，“Lane手上的确掌握着一批炭疽病毒，下一次袭击可能不会再是假警报。”

“我不在乎。” August生硬地说，他没有回头，直视着前方，Benji为了避开正搜查他们的地面队伍绕过了所有高速公路，现在消防车正沿着当地街道低调行驶。这倒不是说，他跟Lane之间有什么深厚的交情，在真正的危机和诱惑面前，他们两个保准会像扔掉旧抹布一样干脆利落地抛弃彼此，可现在并不是那样的紧急时刻，Ethan绝不会从后面掏出枪来顶着他的后脑勺，因此，August多多少少有点儿有恃无恐。

Ethan叹了口气，他就趴在August的副驾驶座位后面，呼吸拂在后者耳边，温热又带着痒，August的耳朵微不可察地抖了抖。在任何情况下，拒绝Ethan都很难，就像他们闹离婚那会儿时一样，August直直地瞪着窗外，不愿意和Ethan对视。他知道Ethan正在从后视镜里注视着自己，安静的绿眼睛里或许染着失望，就连想一想也要令August心软。然而，这可不是窗帘布应该换银绿色还是藕粉印花之类的小事，August或许不在乎Ethan的特工身份，或许还和自己的丈夫一起街头逃亡，全然不顾他在犯罪界的名声因此下跌了多少个百分点，但他毕竟还保留着自己的一点原则。

“不要说谎。” Ethan直截了当地说，他的确从后视镜里注视着August，后者梗着脖子，像要把挡风玻璃给瞪出一个洞来，还不知道自己早已露了馅。从他们刚刚认识起，Ethan就总能看穿August的伪装，他知道自己的丈夫远不是看上去那么简单，他不是在邻居面前那个毛躁莽撞的大个子，也不是现在这个残忍无情的变节特工，August是个复杂的人，可能连他自己也没有意识到，他愤怒而冷漠，矛盾又迷惑，似乎被一个久远的谜题苦苦纠缠。他或许心怀怨恨，Ethan从很早之前就便看出来，轻蔑和孤戾在他眼中如刀锋般闪现，可August对这个世界未必没有怀着其他的期待，怨恨因失望而加倍剧烈，死火仍是火焰，需要在别的希望上熊熊燃烧。

“你不是一个恐怖分子。” Ethan淡淡地道，August终于忍不住用余光瞟了一眼后视镜，Ethan果然还在看着他，神色间并没有他以为的失望，他们在镜中间接对视，就像某个古怪的艺术电影镜头。August知道Ethan再次看穿了他，刚接触到Ethan的眼神时，他就知道了，后者总是能在他说谎时逮住他，这个事实令August有点隐秘的高兴，却也倍感困扰。他败下阵来，挺直的腰重新靠回了椅背，不再躲避Ethan的视线，也不再故作冰冷。

”Lane不是一个杀人犯，”August说，“他是一个革命者。”

在他左边，Benji毫不掩饰地发出了嘘声。

“信不信由你，”他轻蔑地看了一眼Benji，接着道，“Lane不会在纽约市散播病毒，他这里是为了那批硬盘里的账号，他有更大的计划。”

Ethan听着，没有流露出相信或怀疑的表情，只是问：“什么计划？”

August犹豫了一下，然后决定谈到这个也没什么大不了的：“那个硬盘里不光有24亿资金，还有英国的所有外勤特工名单。Lane打算拿到它，然后公之于众。”

“哈，这听起来有点耳熟，” Benji煞有其事地作出思考的模样，“我都不知道自己听过这招多少次了，Ethan，你记得上一个打算这么干的人最后怎么样了吗？”

“他不是要卖掉名单，你这蠢货。” August冷冷地道，“他要将它真正地公之于众。”

两名IMF的特工短暂沉默了一会，似乎在试图理解这个计划的可行性，最后，Benji迟疑着道：“……你知道很多人会死，对吧？”

“是的，很多人会死。” August承认道，“整个英国情报系统会瘫痪，事实上，不只是英国，Lane打算在每个国家都来上这么一下，全世界的情报系统都会被拖下水，这是个早在冷战结束时就该消失的畸形玩意儿，”

他说到这里时微微咬着牙，嘴角扭曲成半个凶狠的微笑，“我也很乐意看见它的崩溃。”

Ethan点点头，他看上去神色如常，只是声音低沉了一点：“你真的相信这一套吗。”

August偏转过脑袋，直直地盯着后视镜，他的冷笑里既有讥讽又带着挑衅：“你相信，如果名单真正公开，大部分特工会死在自己政府手上吗？”

Ethan没说话，过了一会儿，他重新开口道：“我不相信。”

August挑高眉毛，耸了耸肩膀：“噢，你之前还说过你不为政府卖命呢。”

“不，我不相信这之后事情会变得更好。” Ethan答道，他语调有点慢，像是在仔细挑选自己要说的话，可是丝毫没有受到动摇的痕迹，“Benji说得对，现在我们只知道，那份名单如果确实存在，一旦泄露出去，有很多无辜的人会死于非命。”

“无辜？” August向天翻了个白眼，声音高了起来，“你在开玩笑吗？你知道我们在报告里发明’附带损伤’这个词不是指报废的摩托车，对吧？哪个特工手上没有几条错误的人命？”

Ethan看着他，眨了眨眼睛，摊开手：“我没有。”

然后，他向驾驶座方向偏了偏头：“benji也没有。”

Benji应声飞给August一个懒洋洋的得意眼神。

August一时说不出话来，当然了，你是自己把话题带到这个坑里的，他在心里自嘲道。如果世界上真有在法外之地游走十几年却没有染上一丝暧昧灰色的人，即使他实在没有办法相信，却也清清楚楚地知道，那个人一定会是Ethan。上帝说要有好人，于是就有了Ethan。August蛮不服气地哼了一声，却并没有觉得多么恼火，毕竟，他正是因为这个才爱Ethan，他爱他就像爱着一个少年时珍藏的无瑕梦境，心满意足又依恋不已，很多年前，August就是想要成为这样的人。

“而且，我也不相信你们计划中的未来。“ Ethan再一次说道，要不是August，他从来不跟自己接触过的犯罪头子争论这样的问题，”在这世上真有那么一个人，我是说有姓名的，真正的人，你能指着他告诉我，如果这份名单泄露出去，这个人的日子会变得好起来吗？”

出乎意料的是，August表情软化了下来，他摇了摇头，像是要叹息也像是要微笑，眼睛里甚至带着一层朦胧的伤感，于是Ethan忽然知道了他要说的话。

“我们。” August轻轻地说，“我和你，我们的生活会好起来。”

Ethan别开眼睛，不说话了。这个口是心非的人，他想道，感到有点儿无奈，这个无论如何也要和一切正直的念头划清界限的人。August想要牺牲整整一代特工来换取和平的计划在他眼里仍然荒谬又残忍，不过，这么多年来，August大可以从这团混乱里抽身走开，谁也没法拦住他朝着轻轻松松的好日子叛逃。他并不是为了自己，不仅仅是为了自己，还有那些仍在向这个庞大机器走来的，消失在化名和面具底下的年轻人。

车厢里一阵沉默，连Benji也没说话，August颇觉奇怪地望了望他，好像忽然想起来似的，皱着眉头道：“我们现在到底在往哪儿开？”

Benji侧过身子，August这才发现，从刚才到现在对方一直在单手操作摆在驾驶台下面的平板电脑：“Lane撤出曼哈顿总会有痕迹，我们可以通过纽约市内的监控摄像做个大概定位。”

August停了停，决定不对眼前的危险驾驶行为发表意见，他对IMF的专业程度只能说是有所猜测，一个能在他的关系网能无声无息存在了那么久的政府部门，毫无疑问，已经超出了August所能拨弄的范围，但他对Ethan反而拿不大准，Lane这次从英国带来了大批精英，Ethan和他（可以忽略不计的）同事则只有两个人，照常理来看，他们无论如何不可能成功。

但August也知道干他们这行，很多事情是不能照常理推断的，跨国特工们总有些神乎其技的传说，享有盛名的总是某位头领而非他的团队，在他们身上神秘主义盛行，有的人就是能够从十九层一跃而下而不死，能从几百米深的水底逃脱，能多重身份纵横自如，面对任何一股陌生的势力，轻易下判断都是愚蠢的行为，更何况是Ethan。

更何况是Ethan，August看着他，就觉得他该是世界上最好的特工。


	20. Chapter 20

August和Lane第一次打交道，是在阿富汗的边境上，留守在美军驻地的August正打算利用手上情报对军火库来个大肆洗劫，Lane……鬼在乎Lane打算干什么呢，总之，两个人通过当地的暗网搭上了线，决定一同去祸害那批价值连城的军火，对于藏身军队之中还没什么势力的August来说，这笔交易算得上是轻松划算，他只需要把在附近巡逻的陆军小队暗中调开，Lane负责潜入驻地搞定一切，事成之后，两人平分战果。

计划开始后不久，Lane从他手上买走的情报出了点小差错，前者在驻地附近探查到一支不存在于名单上的特种兵，要不是靠着Lane超乎寻常的机警，他的队伍差点全军覆没。在一番激烈的互相指责之后，两个选择摆在Augsut面前，要么把这个阴阳怪气的英国佬扔在沙漠里边自生自灭，要么为了自己初出茅庐的信誉，搞好售后服务。

虽然August对于那支执行秘密任务的海军陆战队把握并不太大，出于自己未来的反派事业考虑，他最终还是同意在原定条件之外给Lane加个彩蛋套餐，帮他摆脱眼前的危机。

然而，就在Augsut深思熟虑地报出额外搞定特种兵的价格后，Lane居然回绝了他。

“我没那么多钱。” Lane干脆利落地道，可能为了避免更多尴尬，语速稍微有点快，“没有两千万，没有一千万——这么说吧，我连多的两百万都没有。”

August被这支新兴势力的贫穷搞得有点措手不及，他沉默半晌，正在犹豫要不要给对方提供一个新的友情价位，Lane已经挂掉了电话。之后，这位英国前特工以完全不符合他形象的强硬态度对美军基地来了一场奇袭，他拒绝August的帮助，选择在沙漠里就地歼灭那队坏事的精英特种兵，为此付出了比预想中惨重得多的代价。

那次行动在他们两人后来的合作中经常被August作为笑话反复提起，成为了lane的一块心病。一位野心勃勃的反派在同行面前暴露自己预算短缺，这可实在有点儿丢人，就算lane在接下来的十几年里抓住一切机会对August进行全方位的冷嘲热讽，那块小污点也没办法因此消失。可能正是因为这个原因，每次lane和August会面的场景都铺陈着各种奢华做作的细节，摩天大楼、落地窗、红酒、外籍雇佣兵——见识过你落魄的朋友总是比敌人还要可恶。

毕竟是眼看对方从赤贫阶层起家，这么多年下来，August和Lane之间不能不说是有点交情，Lane出席了August的婚礼现场，August则在圣诞节（和Ethan的特意催促下）给Lane寄去蠢兮兮的贺卡，以内部的标准来看，这两个人简直可以算得上是亲密好友了。

坐在副驾驶座上的August漫不经心地盯着前方，正在考虑要不要给lane打个电话。载着三位特工的消防车刚刚驶入一片废弃的住宅区，金融风暴后，大批中产白领们失去自己的稳定收入，还了一半的房贷就此蒸发，这块新泽西和曼哈顿交界处的郊区荒废成了流浪汉的寄居所，野草在街道两旁一路疯长。

这家伙居然把据点选在了新泽西，曼哈顿的荒芜后花园——真是节省。作为纽约居民的August抱着有钱人的优越感在脑子里记了一笔，打算下次以此在lane跟前大作文章，在下一秒又想起自己正和两个IMF的特工在赶去偷袭对方老巢的路上。

Ethan没有限制他的行动，也没有警告他什么，但August知道Ethan一直密切地关注着他，从后视镜里，他看见Ethan意味深长的目光，眼下的情景实在有些奇怪，他们互相对立又互相迁就，维持着一丝心有灵犀的平衡，Ethan不再向他询问关于lane或其他任何事，August并不想知道如果他现在掏出手机的话Ethan会怎样——他猜，这问题大概连Ethan自己也不知道。

“还有多久能够精准定位？” 车子又行驶了一段时间后，Ethan问道。

“lane就在五英里之内……”

Benji开着车，同时低头操作了几下放在腿上的平板电脑，August提心吊胆地盯着他。

“最多还有二十分钟我就能锁定他……哦我操！！！”

伴随着Benji突入其来的粗口，消防车的轮胎在紧急刹车中与地面发出了尖锐的摩擦声，像是一片空气被火辣辣地撕成了两半，车身猛地刹在路旁的绿化带里，车内的三名特工脸色发白，神情各异地盯着车前座的挡风玻璃。

那儿有个弹孔。

“十点钟方向。” Ethan低声说，刚刚Benji一个条件反射猛打方向盘把消防车头甩到了某栋大楼的背后，差点没把他也从后排甩到前座，“冲着副驾驶来的。”

Benji惊魂未定，他趴在方向盘上仔细看了看弹孔的位置，只敢露出小半个头，却还是忍不住笑出了声：“August，你的人缘不太好吧？”

August，也伏下身子蹲在座位和驾驶台的空隙间，他的脸隐藏在阴影里，谁也看不见他惊怒莫名的表情。

是Lane。他想也不用想，这是Lane手下的惯用暗杀手法，从固定狙击点射杀坐在车前座的目标，没有掩体，也没有射击死角。

这可太有意思了。August紧紧咬着牙，把腰间的枪握在了自己的手里，他刚刚还在犹豫着要不要拉Lane一把，他的老伙计就在路上给他来了一个迎头痛击。不能相信英国人，国际合作守则101，没别的，你他妈就是不能。

“August，我们得下车。” Ethan从后面拍了拍他的肩膀，用眼神确认他安然无恙，“Benji，把我们的定位发出去。”

在逃亡刚刚开始前，Benji切断了所有能够跟上他们的追踪信号，只要再次连上，黑科技无数的IMF很快就能找到他们三个在哪，Benji手忙脚乱地从车厢地上捡起碎了屏的平板电脑，表情仍然有点心有余悸，在键盘上飞舞的手指倒还十分稳定，十几秒后，他略带惊慌地抬起头来看向Ethan：

“信号被屏蔽了！”

“是局域性的，Lane在这不会有什么高级服务器权限。” 之前默不作声的August忽然说道，他阴沉着脸一脚踹开车门，“只要离这里足够远就能连上。”

就在August左脚伸出车门的瞬间，一发呼啸的子弹再次击在他脚跟旁边，激起了小小一蓬泥土。毫无疑问，August被指定为了对方狙击手的头号目标。

“去你妈的！” August暴怒地伏下身子半蹲在车门后边，不顾Ethan让他赶紧进入大楼的手势，掏出手枪向右前方连开了数枪，对面大楼高处的某块玻璃应声而碎。窗户后面没有了声音。

他转身大步走进建筑，Ethan在门口以掩护他的站位举着枪，有那么一瞬间，August觉得Ethan好像是想冲他发火。

“Lane的小队通常有两个狙击手。” August一边向大堂走一边道，Benji正坐在大理石登记台下边摆弄他半死不活的平板，想要攻破这块区域的防火墙，“还剩一个。”

“你确定他不在这里？” Ethan环视了四周一圈，跟Benji一起坐在了掩护后边，在未知的包围下，看起来倒不怎么担心，August完全能猜到Ethan在想什么，Lane的痛下杀手打破了Ethan和他之间脆弱的平衡，他心安理得地抬枪击毙对面的狙击手，暂时不用再考虑下一场架该跟Ethan怎么吵——如果他是Ethan，August忿忿地想，他大概心情也会挺不错。

沉默空旷的大堂内，从August夹克口袋里传出的手机铃声显得异常刺耳。

听见铃声的Ethan眼神微微有了些变化，连奋力工作的Benji都抬起头来，这名技术特工怀疑地盯着他，也盯着他那只正常工作的手机。

August，一身压力又满腹诅咒，用扣下扳机的神气按下了扩音键：“Lane。”

“August，” Lane冰冷疲惫的声音从电话那头传来，“惊喜吗。”

“操你的。” August简短地答道。

“噢，在刚知道你带着你的好丈夫来找我时，我可是很惊喜啊。”

August一时间不知道先骂Lane还是先骂Ethan好，他们这种人之间的信任就是这样，气球泡泡似的，稍微一戳就破了。

“不得不说，你和Ethan婚姻的戏剧化超出了我的想象。” Lane耀武扬威地继续道，“但有一点我倒是早就想到了。”

August把手机放在一旁，用手势示意Ethan和Benji从登记台前离开前往后门，他紧紧盯着两个出入口的动静，一边心不在焉地敷衍道：“是什么？”

半英里以外。与此同时，August无声地告诉Ethan——这是Lane临时服务器对信号屏蔽的最大范围。Ethan立刻便明白了他的意思，他拉着Benji站起来，又看向August。

August停在原地，冲他摇了摇头。

“在你结婚那天我就知道，我提醒过你，August，你有一天会死在这个决定上头。”

Ethan神情僵硬了一刹那，不是因为Lane的话，而是因为August的暗示，他身体微微动了动，似乎是想要一把将August抓到自己身边，可他随即在下一秒钟就便控制住自己，Ethan深深地看了August一眼，抓起Benji往后门方向跑去。

呃，好吧。August暗暗叹了口气，落后一段跑在Ethan身后。后者毕竟是个专业特工，不会由于August选择殿后掩护就来一场轰轰烈烈的生离死别，然而，刚才，大概有那么一秒钟，August的确隐隐约约地期待Ethan会和他多说几句好话来着。

“你有累赘那天就是你死的那一天，August，但你居然还为了IMF跟我作对……”

终于，August很不耐烦地抓起手机，把一点儿失落的小情绪全都发泄在了这个喋喋不休的噪音源头身上：

“闭嘴，Lane，据点买在新泽西的穷鬼没资格跟我说话。”


	21. Chapter 21

出来吧，August，” Lane的声音像毒蛇似的附着在电话线上，“我没想要你的命。”

August握着手机翻了个白眼，在他身后的某个方位，燃烧的灌木丛在傍晚的夜空下映射出忽明忽暗的橘色光影，就在刚才，一枚火箭弹就落在他藏身处半米之外，点燃了一小片无人看管的杂草，——Lane的和平宣言就是这么的有说服力。

无论按什么标准来看，August的状态都算得上很狼狈，他闻着自己后脑勺烧焦的气味狂奔出了好几条街，最后挺不好看地藏身于一条半塌的小巷后边，由于交火过于猛烈，好几根肋骨在防弹衣下边隐隐作痛，几分钟前，有颗子弹擦着他的脖子飞过去掀起一块皮肉，血污糊在August半张脸上，在高墙投下的阴影里，看上去比实际的伤势还要狰狞可怖三十倍。

他低估了Lane准备的埋伏火力，在察觉到三人逃离大楼的企图后，对面的狙击小队当场就用一枚火箭炮解决了他们的交通工具——重武器从来不是Lane的风格，这次August可确实把他惹恼得不轻。不过，幸运的是，Lane同样低估了August对他的了解，这么多年的合作下来，August偷看他行动计划的次数比他和Ethan约会次数还多，不管这个事实听起来有多可悲吧，总之，August清清楚楚地记得对方的队伍配置，惯用武器，甚至每位高级特工的作战风格。

当他们冲出大楼时，August隔着半条街缀在Ethan后面，Lane总是准备两名狙击手，然而，为着他已经无药可救的疑心病，这些先锋们总是跟着数量庞大的补刀团队。当Ethan毫无悬念地击毙另一名狙击手后，August立刻提起高度警惕，果不其然，在不远处的大楼七层，有瞄准镜的反光一闪而逝。

August抬起枪口，高处的落地窗在Ethan和Benji的头顶应声而碎，Ethan只是略微回头看了一眼，并没有停下脚步，August收回枪口，谨慎地打量了一下四周，刚打算从屏蔽物后边离开，一枚火箭弹呼啸而来，正正射中他所藏身的广告牌。

August被剧烈的爆炸掀倒在地，耳内因为冲击波而嗡嗡作响，却无比幸运地没有被炸飞的弹片击中，可这下子，在火光和硝烟里，August也没办法察觉到枪手的方位了，一梭子弹强悍地扫射在他身前的墙壁上，飞溅的碎石随之刮过August被热浪熏得滚烫的侧脸，他忍着疼痛晃了晃有些发昏的视线，在不远处，Ethan已经停下了脚步。

“该死的，别停下！”

August的嗓子在呛人的硝烟里有点儿发哑，又干又涩，“跑！”

在咆哮中，August忽然觉得自己的下巴好像被什么东西撩了一下，刚开始只是火辣辣的灼热感，接着，尖锐的疼痛沿着触感蔓延开来——操，August立刻反应过来，流弹。

伤口并不严重，August恶狠狠地擦了擦脸颊，摸到浅浅一手鲜血，没打中，也没擦到骨头，但是在Ethan面前，Lane居然敢让自己遭逢毁容的危险！伴随着突如其来的怒火，August冲出了巷口，两名枪手正踏过逐渐熄灭的火焰向他逼近，显然没想到对方会没头没脑地来这么一招，刚打了个照面就被August撩倒在地，将敌人一枪一个正中头部的August还是不能消气，他捡起地上的乌兹冲锋枪，一个枪托下去，把其中一名无辜小伙子的半边脸都给砸塌了。

“接着跑，Ethan，”

他喘着粗气道，向身后的人影挥了挥手，表示自己没事，“跑！”

August没有完全转过身，他微微侧着头，将自己流血的半张脸藏在另一边。倒不是说他真有什么好担心的，August暗自想道，他又不是个靠脸吃饭的小白脸，Ethan也不是会被血腥镜头吓到的小可怜，他只是……不想让Ethan正面看到自己的伤口。

在没人承认的意识深处，August其实对自己这张英俊的脸颇为得意。

August受伤了。

Ethan跑在街道外侧，将Benji保护在一步范围内，隐隐约约地有些不安。诚然，August看上去还是生龙活虎得很，从爆炸里冲出来的姿势毫无迟滞，声音也中气十足，但Ethan心头还是笼上了一层阴影。

August以为自己藏得很隐蔽，他以为在火光，烟雾和逐渐暗淡下来的天色间，Ethan不会看出来什么。Ethan当然看得出来，他看得见August扔进洗碗机深处的碟子没有擦干净巧克力渍，自然看得见对方落了枕似的扭着的脖子，他看见August受伤了，不想让自己发现。

从街对角出现的两名枪手刚一露头就被Ethan射杀当场，他左右环视一圈，确定没人再跟上来，示意Benji和他进入身旁一架倒闭的咖啡屋，这里离他们跑出来的地方已经超过了半英里，却没办法确定是否离开了Lane的信号控制范围。

Benji走进破败的店内随便找了个位置坐下，打开电脑，无意间瞄了Ethan一眼：“——怎么了？

Ethan站在窗前握着枪警戒，闻言回过头，一脸不明所以：“什么？”

“你脸色很难看，Ethan，发生了——” Benji顿住了，他半张着嘴，脸上露出恍然大悟又小心翼翼的神色，“August中枪了？”

“不…….” Ethan下意识地摇头，即使是在假设中他也不愿意作此想象，“不，August没事。”

在他和Benji向前继续奔跑的途中，他能听见身后的枪响也逐渐离开原地，是August捡起来的那把冲锋枪的声音，平静有力，走位稳定，通过这个他知道August多半安然无恙。

“他没有事。” Ethan重复道，眼前却浮现出August在火光中的侧脸，他别开眼睛，似乎绷紧了下巴，正在忍耐什么，下一秒，August握紧了手上的枪，向反方向走去。

Benji看了他好一会儿，啪地一声，把平板电脑给合上了：”好吧，Ethan。”

他很不高兴地撅着嘴，半是生气半是无奈，不敢相信自己竟然会说出接下来的话：“你得去找August。”

Ethan第二次没能跟上Benji的话头：“……什么？”

“我能自己呆在这里，那边有个活板门，看见了吗？我能藏在地下室里。” Benji飞快地说，“August有点不对劲，我能看出来，你有了直觉——上帝啊，你简直是直觉之神——去找他，我不会有事的。”

Ethan犹豫了一秒，仅仅是一秒，接着便拒绝了：“不。”

他摇了摇头，似乎要把这个荒谬的建议晃出脑袋：“你得操作电脑，听我说，Benji——”

“不，你听我说！” Benji提高了声音，而Ethan愣住了，“我是一名外勤特工，记得吗？我不是技术后勤，早八百年我就考过体能测试了，我也会开枪！”

如果说，Benji本来只是为了劝说Ethan离开，现在他显然动了一点真情绪：“我受的是单打独斗的训练，Ethan！虽然我一直操作电脑，你一直负责保护我，团队合作嘛，我也确实没必要抢你的活，因为你……” Benji对着空气做了个手势，努力想找到合适的形容词，“……无可匹敌，好吧？但现在，你得换换思路，我也是一名IMF的特工！你觉得当年我是怎么被部长分配到你这个精英小队里的？”

足足有好几秒钟，Ethan瞪着Benji，好像眼睁睁看着自己熟悉的布偶猫变身成了一头机械虎。

“呃，” 他努力地找回自己的声音，“我……”

“如果你下一句话是跟我道歉或者道谢，我下个月都不要跟你说话了。” Benji威胁道。

Ethan重新闭上了嘴，震惊的表情从他脸上缓缓褪去，恢复到做任务时特有的冷静，他冲着Benji点了点头，嘴角带上了一丝微笑：“谢谢你，Benji。”

他拉开了咖啡屋的店门。

住宅区的另一头，August刚刚接起Lane的电话。

他被两三个杀手逼入了死角，当然了，在这之前，他也没让对方好过，August确信在他一路上干掉的杂鱼中，起码有两名Lane所看重的高级特工死在了自己手上，August一边用撕下的衣服勒紧自己受伤的腰腹一边幸灾乐祸地想道，Lane不知道得多肉痛呢。

August将头靠在墙上，小心翼翼地避开受伤的那半边脸，担心伤口被蹭得更加难看，他受过更重的伤，经历过更危险的绝境，这还远没到让他紧张的程度，就是脸上黏糊糊实在有点烦人。等简单包扎完身上的伤口后，他凝神等了半天，没等到对方的进攻，却等到了Lane的又一个电话。

“Hunt已经消失在监控里了，我的人找不到他们。” Lane冷冷地道，“出来吧，这样没有意义。”

“我不相信你。” August干脆地答道。

隔着电话线，August能感觉到Lane无声地叹了口气：“你刚和你的特工丈夫摊牌了不到一天，August，才一天你就决心为IMF送命了？”

August从没见过Lane发火，这个把装模作样当作人生信条来坚持的家伙，他的脾气向来不太好，或者说，Lane的脾气就没好过，可他控制自己情绪的能力也着实可怕，这么多年来，哪怕情况再坏，August也不曾发现Lane改变他那慢吞吞的说话方式，在这样的做作下，一半人被他的深不可测所折服，另一半觉得他欠揍至极。

但现在，从Lane轻柔压抑地语调当中，August察觉对方是动了真怒。

为了拖延时间，给自己多争取点机会，August本来打算多和Lane打两句嘴炮，他甚至打算拿出爱情和人生之类的话题来恶心一下对方，可惜最终August什么也没来得及说，一阵突如其来的枪声打断了他和Lane的谈话。

巷口外爆发出惊怒的喊叫，由声音看，人数稍微有点超过August的估计，但很快那些人便再次陷入了无生机的寂静，几声沉重的倒地声后，有人向暗巷走来，August本能地握紧了枪，却没有举起。

是Ethan。

大汗淋漓，穿着脏兮兮的皮夹克的Ethan站在巷口。

那个瞬间，August的手有点发抖。他是一名专业的坏蛋头子，在那之前，是一名专业的特工，August当然明白团队合作的必要性，他记不得自己曾多少次在前同事面前转过身去，只有Benji和Ethan跑了出去，他才有一线生机，这是对大家都好的计划，理智，高效，哪怕在多严苛的道德标准下也无可挑剔。

然而，内心最深处，在一切逻辑判断，权衡利弊之外，August并不想讲这个道理。甚至在Ethan出现之前，他都没有意识到自己原来一直抱着这样的念头——他想要Ethan回头来找他，他猜Ethan会不会回来找他，要是Ethan回来找他该多好。

现在，Ethan回来找他了。

Ethan快步向他走来，在酸涩的狂喜中，August想要迎上去，却又忽然顿住了脚步。

他身形僵硬站在原地没动，随着Ethan越来越近，认真考虑着把脸塞进墙里的可能性，Ethan走到他面前，仔细打量了August几眼，视线集中在August腹部的伤口上，鲜血已经染透了用于包扎的深色衣料。

“没事，这个。” August连忙说，“我没中枪，就是划了一下。”

Ethan紧绷的神色终于放松下来，他凑得更近了一点，像是想要给August一个拥抱，但最终只是握住了他的手。August心花怒放地摩擦Ethan的手指，同时紧张兮兮地看着对方的视线从下往上挪，隔了老半天，终于忍不住问道：“所以？”

Ethan眨了眨眼睛，不明白他在说什么。

要August亲口解释自己的担心，不如叫他冲自己脸上再来一枪，他骑虎难下地轻咳了一声，想找个办法摆脱这个话题，一脸疑惑的Ethan却仍然不依不饶地看着他，搞得August脑子里一片空白，完全没有办法想别的借口：“就是……这个伤口。”

“已经止血了，” Ethan往他脸上那个长长地口子仔细看了看，伤痕面积比较大，可受创很浅，没什么可担心的——忽然之间，他想到了另一个可怕的可能性，“怎么，是有毒素？”

Ethan作检查的双手忽然抱紧了August的头，让他连心虚地别开视线都很难做到，August在Ethan温暖的手掌心里动了动，打心眼里盼望着有个什么不长眼的杀手忽然出现来引开对方的注意力，可惜，夜色一片安静，连之前烧得噼啪作响的广告牌都已经化作连一团焦黑的钢架。

August提心吊胆地注视着Ethan的眼睛，对方马上就会发现自己这点小伤完全无恙，他只能暗中祈祷Ethan看不穿他那滑稽可笑的担忧。

当Ethan放开August的头，略微向后退开一步时，August便知道他的祈祷失败了。

Ethan紧紧抿着嘴唇，他神情古怪，似乎正忍耐着一场大笑，或者一个无语至极的白眼：“认真的吗，August？”

现在，August终于不再担心自己可能的毁容了，可他还是支支吾吾地低下头，好像忽然对自己手里那部刚刚结束通话的手机产生了浓厚的兴趣。

忽然之间，他的心里隐隐觉得有点不对劲。

“Benji呢？” August问道。

“他很安全，” Ethan说话时带上了一点焦虑，“我们得快点回去找他，他在——”

他的尾音消失在了夜风里，不用其他说明，August也迅速发现了Ethan神色异常的源头，低沉的引擎声破空而来，远方深紫色的夜空下，好几个闪烁着红光的小黑点正向这边靠近，从这个距离上，什么也看不清楚，可August和Ethan都已经迅速辨认出来者的身份。

“是IMF的军用直升机——” Ethan向前踏了一步，正想要走出巷子，August忽然反应过来，他一把抓住Ethan的胳膊，将他猛地拽了回来。

“别出去，” 他将Ethan按在墙上，“我们上当了，Lane不在这。”

Ethan几乎被他吓了一跳：“你在说什么？Benji…….”

August稍微冷静了一点，他放开Ethan，顺手替他整理了一下被自己揪乱的领子：“听着，我不知道Benji Dunn在你们的IT训练上拿了多少回高分，但我足够了解Lane，如果我们真的定位到了他的老巢，他现在早就不在这儿了。”

一切终于有了解释，今晚的Lane为什么话多得令人厌烦，他是有点儿爱炫耀的毛病，可没有跟敌人边交火边喋喋不休的习惯。Lane想要他们以为自己就在附近，或许在一开始，他的确是在这附近，可在Ethan他们费着更大的劲儿想把他找出来时，Lane可能早就撤出了纽约。

“他们不是来抓Lane的，他们是来抓你的。” August低声说道。

Ethan紧紧地瞪着他，过了好几秒钟，明悟的神色在他眼里一闪而过，Lane把偷袭转变成了一场针对他们的陷阱，说到底，他和Lane如今在政府那边没什么不同，都在通缉榜上占了个挺醒目的好位置，上头会为了抓住他们其中任何一个全力以赴，在拼命要逮到Lane的过程中，Ethan几乎要忘了这一点——显然，Lane可是记得很清楚。

接着，Ethan想起了另一件事：“Benji，我们还是得回去找他！”

第二次，August眼疾手快地把Ethan拖了回来：“他们正冲着benji的定位过去！你现在过去就是自投罗网！”

可是这次Ethan没有这么容易被他说服，他看了August一眼，挣脱了他的手，掉头冲出了他们藏身的地方，根本懒得和他争辩这个问题。

“Ethan，听我说！” August没能拦得住他，只能追着Ethan一起奔跑，跟在他后边大吼，“他们要抓的是你！你和他一起被逮住只会对Benji更糟！”

意料之中的，Ethan的脚步慢了下来，他仍然没有停下脚步，但终于愿意跟August说上那么一句神：“我必须得回去找Benji。”

August颇为烦躁地捋了捋自己的头发，语调变得冷酷起来：“别傻了，Ethan，他们不能拿Benji怎么样，他是把定位发出去的那个人，说不定还能为自己记上一功，在写报告时把自己说成是你的人质就行。你就算能把Benji带走，对他有什么好处？”

Ethan站在原地，他知道August说得没错，虽然他不太相信August对Benji真有什么好心，现在事实的确如此，他的出现只会加重Benji协助叛变特工潜逃的罪名，更重要的是，他急匆匆地赶过去，并不是在拯救Benji，而是在把对方往更深的漩涡里拽。

沉默良久后，Ethan道：“把你的手机给我。”

August愣了愣：“什么？”

“你的手机还有信号，Benji已经突破了Lane的防火墙，现在我们能联系上了。” Ethan不温不火地道。

“你疯了吗？” August睁大眼睛，“他们能定位到Benji，马上就能通过信号定位到我们！”

Ethan没说话，只是固执地向他伸出手。一个电话有什么用呢，他仍然没能履行保护Benji的责任，反倒会给自己徒增没有必要的追兵，可是Ethan不能就这样丢下Benji逃走，Benji一个人在陌生的地下室里，信心满满地等他，因为他的队长是一定会回来的，可是Ethan没有回来，Ethan无声无息地消失了，Benji看着冲进地下室的政府武装，还不明白发生了什么事——这样的画面，光是想一想，也觉得不能忍受。

一时间，两个人都没说话，August觉得眼前这情景好像又回到了他们还是一对普通白领的时候，不是无忧无虑的快乐往事，而是他们时不时闹点矛盾的，那些不太愉快的记忆。August几乎总是单方面发脾气，Ethan则很少和他吵架，可他们两个把彼此气到半死的次数可完全不相上下。Ethan固执起来简直令人绝望，他不反驳，也不多分辩，就像现在这样安静地看着你，所有争论如同水流击打山间岩石，不着痕迹地从表面流淌而过，那块巍然不动的石头依旧沉默立着，你拿他没有办法。

August自认为也是个意志坚定的人，但面对这种情况，August从来没赢过。

半分钟后，Ethan和Benji连上了线：“Benji，是的——我知道他们已经来了，听着，你会没事的，好吗？我只是挟持了你，IMF不能找你多少麻烦——我也没事，回到IMF去，告诉他们一切都是因为我——不，答应我，Benji，答应我这个。”

在Benji没来得及做出更多的问题和抗议前，Ethan挂断了电话。老天啊，Benji肯定会气到炸毛。

”现在，” 他淡淡地说，“我们可以开始跑了。”


	22. Chapter 22

August睁开眼睛好一会儿，才反应过来占据自己整个视野的纯白织物是一个枕头。

他睡眼惺忪地抬起手来把脸上的枕头往下扒拉了一点点，刚刚到自己可以喘气的程度，这个简单的动作耗尽了他在早上六点可以积攒起的所有力气，接着，August重新闭上眼睛，打算继续享受这个难得没有任务的周六假期。

最多半秒钟之后，第二个枕头叠到了他的脸上。

“我知道你醒了，August，” Ethan的声音隔着好几层棉花听起来有点模糊，“报纸上说短暂窒息是让人清醒的有效方式，而且省事。”

噢，那家反社会的报纸肯定漏了点什么，August在枕头下面气哼哼地皱了皱鼻子，比如说，特工训练里的无氧潜水考核——你丈夫能够在水底下坚持闭气足足六分钟，等着瞧吧。

Ethan伸手掀开了他脸上的两个枕头：“快起来！今天是万圣节打折日的最后一天！”

在打折两个字面前，August无动于衷地半眯起眼睛，操纵黑市一分钟好几个亿上下的手指虚弱地弹动着，试图拽回Ethan刚刚拖走的被子——十月底的冷风滋味可实在说不上好。

“开心点，August，” 几分钟后，Ethan站在卧室门口神采奕奕地道，同时监视着August像定格动画一般挪入浴室，“我们如果能在七点前赶到梅西，说不定还能抢到打折沙发！”

August怎么也没办法理解，Ethan为什么能让“开心点”和“七点前”同时出现在一个句子里。

这是他们结婚的第三个年头，婚姻生活带来的反差总让August有点儿恍惚，想想看，两天前的晚上他还在密西西比河封冻的上流奋力挖掘一架直升机的残骸，而现在，他泡在浴缸里盯着面前蒸汽升腾的瓷砖图案（由Ethan亲自挑选的插花图案），半梦半醒间盘算着待会儿怎么才能往家庭货车后备箱里塞下一个皮质沙发。

这一切都像是高中时候的August会给自己规划的未来，当然了，不包括他最终变成了基佬这部分。August在外面的世界里兜了一大圈，最终却不偏不倚地拐回了原定的命运线，中间隔着十几年的疯狂时光，就像是做梦似的，一觉醒来，他还在阳光充足的德州小镇上。

可惜的是，这样心满意足的恍惚持续时间往往过于短暂，August一边擦着头发一边下楼，刚刚积攒出的暖烘烘的好心情像泡沫似的，被餐桌上的早餐碟子轻轻一戳，就从纽约清晨快要结霜的寒气里消失无踪了。

高中的我一定是在写许愿薄时忘记了什么，August面无表情地在冷冰冰的蔬菜沙拉面前坐下，如果有人肯早点告诫单身汉们结婚之后连口热牛奶都喝不到，这世界上该省下多少枚求婚戒指啊。

“这周该你买牛奶。” Ethan站在厨房的窗口旁边，跟隔壁的哈德森太太打招呼，手里也只拿着一根小黄瓜，“是你忘记了。”

August叹口气，揉了揉眼睛，叼了一根生菜叶子在嘴里，发现洗手台前多了一个小南瓜雕塑，他瞪着那个橘色鬼脸好一会儿，从刚起床那会就屏蔽了一切信息的脑海中才想起昨天是万圣节。

“是你做的吗？” August违心地说道，“……真可爱。”

“是Jamie，” Ethan走过来，笑着把小南瓜凑近了递给他看，“哈德森太太家的小儿子，他昨天晚上来要糖果，我给了他一盒牛奶糖。”

“……” August斟酌了好一会儿，考虑怎么说才能让自己显得不那么幼稚过头，但最终味同嚼蜡的生菜叶子到底还是冲昏了他尚未清醒的头脑，“你是说，我们好不容易有了盒牛奶糖，我却都没来得及看它一眼？”

Ethan扶着额角，欲言又止地做了几次深呼吸，拿不准该怎么回应August突如其来的无理取闹才合适，而August毫不退缩地和他对视，好像非要他给个说法不可似的。

“梅西应该还有剩下的万圣节糖果礼包。”

一分钟后，Ethan妥协了，他双手搂着August 的脖子，弯下腰来亲了亲他的嘴角，“你想挑多少都行，好吗？”

没有牛奶，也没有糖果，这个亲吻里连一丝甜味也没有，但August还是舒舒服服地眯起了眼睛，小黄瓜隐隐约约的清香蒸汽似的从鼻尖一路升腾到脑海，将他又带回了几分钟前暖烘烘的恍惚里。

七年后。

“其实我那个万圣节还打算买个白被单躲在柜子里吓你的。” August半靠在床头，握着Ethan的手，“现在想想，幸好后来没实施……不然那天晚上可能我就盖着被单被抬出去了。”

Ethan短促地笑了笑，廉价汽车旅馆里的被子不知道被拆洗过多少次，薄得在灯光下隐隐透着亮，他躺在August身边，把被子往肩膀上又扯了扯，觉得有一点冷，还有一点困。

三个小时之后，IMF就会找到这家旅馆，这是Ethan最后一次登陆内网时确定的，现在他已经失去了后台的所有权限，Luther联系不上，Benji自然也是同样，即使如此，三个小时还是足够他们一路逃出境外去了，可现在August和Ethan只是彼此依靠着躺在床上，有一搭没一搭地说着无关紧要的话。

当August从最初的紧张和一点点窃喜中冷静下来，他就足以意识到，Ethan是不会跟他一起走的——他可能会暂时借着August的势力逃亡，但他绝不可能跟他走到一条道上来，这甚至没有别的好说，August只要看一看他便明白了，他还没有死心，他永远也不会死心，Ethan正直得像根旗杆，顽固得令人绝望，他看着Ethan，看他神情疲倦，和着衣服，猫科动物似的团在被子里，仿佛虚弱得可怜，等到第二天一早，他保准又会把所有的混乱和背叛全都忘掉，一心一意地追在Lane后边，August看着他，就想要摸摸他的头发，亲吻他，把他抱在怀里，Ethan，这个固执，愚蠢，一根筋，不听劝告而受了伤害的男人，是August为自己挑选的丈夫，他实在不够精明，也没什么值得称道的野心，他只是温柔，只是善良可爱，会全心全意地待人，宽容，不记仇，充满希望，总地来说，他仅仅是个简简单单的好人。

可是，即使是August这样愤世嫉俗，发自内心蔑视世间种种善意的虚无主义者，终究还是想要爱上一个好人。

安静的夜色里，谁也没有说话，但谁也没有睡着，他们早在两天前就已经完成了这场分别，48小时的兵荒马乱之后，一切又回到了原点，当初的解决方案仍旧摆在两人面前，只要Ethan将August带回IMF调查清楚，他所受到的怀疑自然就会迎刃而解。

August可不会束手就擒，而Ethan得满世界地追捕他，这是他们一开始规划好的未来，到了现在，Ethan忽然不愿意再去想这件事情，他闭上眼睛，将头靠在August肩膀上，或许是这温暖的黑暗，或许是两个人紧紧挨在一起的呼吸，让他坚定的心有了动摇——又或许，他从来没有自己想象的那么坚定过。

窗外淅淅沥沥地落下雨点，很快便汇集成声势浩大的暴雨，雨点砸在塑料百叶窗上，远处云层间隐隐有闷雷震动，在雷雨天气下，正在搜捕他们的直升机难免会受到不小的影响，这样一来，他们又多了一个晚上的时间。August稍微侧了侧身，挡住了从窗口漏进来的冰凉雨点，Ethan仍然没有睁开眼睛，只是把脸轻轻地埋到了对方怀里，他感到一点安慰，可又不由自主地非常难过。

在内心深处，Ethan觉得有一点不公平——这是他还很小很小时才会说的话，他抱怨得天真委屈，才更显得幼稚可笑，因为那个时候他还怀着希望，还拥有得足够多，连那些滑稽的布偶电影也会教训小孩子：你老说这不公平，那不公平，就好像本应该有一种更好的生活来做比较似的。* 可是，当Ethan遇见August，他还是没能忍住，他重新燃起希望，曾经失去的东西在十年里逐一得到了报偿，这就是他本应该有的，更好的生活。

这真是不公平，Ethan在心里说，他的生活顷刻分崩离析了，他却谁也不能责怪，只能悄悄地发一场谁也不知道的脾气。Ethan紧紧地靠着August，他想在最后一个晚上好好地看一看他，却又不愿意睁开眼睛，担心August会看穿他的软弱和恼怒，就在这个时候，仿佛心有灵犀似的，Ethan感觉到August低下了头，对方灼热的吐息烧得他脸侧微微发烫，August的呼吸一路向下，拂过Ethan颤抖的睫毛，并在那儿停留了好几秒钟，正当Ethan快要忍不住抬头时，他吻住了他。

=======以下豪车由 @cuteee 太太代开=======

和以前发生过的所有晚安吻一样，双唇简单相贴，亲吻纯洁而珍重，如同情窦初开后得到的第一次。如果几个小时前的爆炸追逐没有发生，他们大概能这样闭上眼睛，互相拥抱着睡一觉，做个和武器无关的美梦，安睡至天明，第二天早上起来还能分享同一杯牛奶。可事实不是童话。Ethan从他嘴里尝到了淡淡的铁锈味，提醒着这一切的崩盘是实实在在发生过的。眼下都有各自的烂摊子等着收拾，他不断意识到这就是最后了，命运把他们两个揉成线团难舍难分，现在绳结将要被一刀剪断。

August的吻里有温度和欲望，他感觉自己在亲吻一团火焰，赤诚，炽热，夹杂着浓烈的爱与绝望，点燃寒夜。  
跳过试探阶段，Ethan干涸下唇被他一点点舔舐，舌尖描摹着嘴唇的形状，像是要以这样的方式永远记住缠绵。他攀上自己丈夫的脖颈迎合，手掌轻柔地托住后脑勺，指尖从耳侧细细抚摸到脸颊，小心翼翼避开擦伤部分，像枕头里的绒絮散落满天，羽毛贴着他的肌肤，引得心头一阵痒痒。August想说自己的英俊相貌并没有被这一点疤痕破坏，他不是烧坏了半张脸的双面人，丑陋伤口暴露在Ethan面前让他有点窘迫，其中又夹杂着对爱抚的享受。终于他决定放过这茬，将治愈伤口列入待办事项里，反正明天过后他还有漫长的逃亡时间，足够完成许多事。

“…August。”Ethan在亲吻中发出含糊声音，比起请求更像一句呼唤，但August能听出其中隐藏的试探。他知道自己的丈夫永远是个老好人，从不提些让人感到为难的要求，哪怕自己再需要、再渴望也总是咬紧牙装作什么事也没发生。他自以为藏得很好，可每次他欲言又止尾音下沉隐瞒着那些的期盼与失望，August听得见。岁月赋予他们多年的默契，在持枪交予后背时也在床上相拥时。  
作为回应，August主动将舌头伸进他嘴里，舌尖顶开唇齿探入，含住他舔弄的舌肉吮吻绞缠。对于作风素来像把锤子一样粗暴干脆的August来说，这样的亲吻算得上是温柔了，细致舔舐过口腔每一寸，没有侵略气息，也不是比拼谁先喘不过气的置气比赛，他品尝着爱人逐渐红润的唇瓣，像咬下一颗饱满甜美却又隐约酸涩的樱桃。温热鼻息喷洒在面部，蒸汽一样的吐息给寒冷雨夜升了温，暧昧在小旅馆的有限空间攀升，他们互相纠缠亲吻，为接下来将要发生的一切做足铺垫。  
“我们还有时间。”  
Ethan听到吻自己的男人这么说着，语调没什么起伏，手上动作倒是不停歇。他已经没有之前那么冷了，宽厚手掌贴在脊背上有让人安心的感觉，他的确从这个吻里得到了些许安慰。  
沾了血渍和灰尘的皮夹克被丢在了某个不知名角落，Ethan现在穿着一件随手顺来的宽大t恤，在逃亡奔走过程中变得皱皱巴巴，有点碍事。August的手从下摆探了进去，近乎是执拗地抚摸他全身，由后颈到脊背，小腹，乳尖，腰臀，大腿，脚踝，那些被触碰的地方像是着了火，酥酥麻麻沿着脊髓向上爬进大脑，诉说着他有多享受August的爱抚。呼吸逐渐粗重起来，Ethan把精力集中在现在紧紧相贴的躯体，不让那些阴谋论与反社会思想打扰这一刻。这有点像恶俗电影里的分手炮，他不合时宜地想着，没把这个玩笑说出口。  
探入裤子里的手掌打断了思绪。August像熟悉H125的驾驶程序一样熟悉Ethan的身体，欲望总被轻而易举撩拨起来。昂扬性器被握住轻轻套弄了几下，指腹蹭过前液，快感像缓慢却滔天的海浪，像缸里逐渐滚烫的温水。Ethan难以自持地伸手搂住他，将双唇贴上August的脖颈，那里青色脉搏隐隐跳动着，他咬住一小块皮肤发泄般吮吻，肆意到一半又放轻了动作，尽量不留下太多痕迹。

他们的性爱一般没有绝对的主导者。Ethan和August能完完整整一起过夜的日子比起十年婚姻来并不多，床事总是伴随着对无穷无尽出差计划的怨念，而两人都是血气方刚的正常男人，干柴烈火免不了磕磕绊绊，偶尔唇上的伤口、膝盖淤青是生活的调剂。Ethan猜想August也许会翻身把自己按在床上，他已经做好迎接甜蜜的疼痛了，但August没有，他只是抽离了几秒，然后从床头抽屉里拿来的润滑剂和避孕套，用他自己都不知道有多温柔的神情看着Ethan。August没有开口问，就用他那比谁都要柔软的眼神看着Ethan，他每次都是用这样的眼神让Ethan心软，好像什么事都能原谅。  
Ethan用实际行动给出了回答。他褪下自己的裤子，裸露肌肤微微战栗，屈膝勾住August的腰身，没打算掩饰自己的情动。August还穿得整整齐齐，除了头发凌乱以外看上去和糟糕的一天没有任何关系，他的西装裤甚至还服帖得像刚熨过一样，硬的布料磨蹭着Ethan硬的阴茎，龟头渗出的性液在裤子上留下引人遐想的水渍。他没想表现得这么迫不及待，但他在之前几场战役中耗费了不少体力和脑力，这时有些迷糊，August又像火团一样紧贴着他，温暖得让他想不顾一切留下，烘烤着他的理智。在某个不愿意承认的角落里，Ethan毫无疑问信任依赖着August，信任到从来不检查那个被炸掉了的地下室里是不是藏了武器，信任到他能闭上眼把身体和当下毫无保留地交给他。

进入的感觉太鲜明，被填满的时候Ethan没能压抑住喉咙里的叫唤，他张着腿骑在August身上，地心引力吸引着身体下沉，也让肉刃推进到了最深处。他身体前倾，打着颤的手臂撑着床，以免自己被操得直不起身子。August开拓得很充分，湿热肉穴完全容纳了那根粗大的性器，润滑液和体液顺着交合处缓缓流淌，濡湿了大片床单。他大口呼吸着，乳头被August留下疼爱的痕迹，颤颤巍巍地挺立着，上边还有未干的唾液和齿印，性器在August小腹上磨蹭，前端分泌的黏稠体液把那团毛发沾湿，看上去一塌糊涂。August在他里面一下一下地抽送着，每次都顶弄到能让他绷紧腰身的那一点，进进出出的节奏不算激烈，但总能让他忍不住呻吟，细碎的呜咽里夹杂着August的名字。  
August总是受不了这个。Ethan会在舒服的时候呼唤他，湿润柔软的嘴唇一张一合，眼里蓄了一潭碧水，翡翠色的漂亮眼睛被情欲占据，不像平时那么沉稳温和。August的脸和嘴唇在他眼睛的倒影里，Ethan很少自己提起的深沉爱意便流露出来，这是August最想藏起来永久保留的私人时刻之一。现在他在Ethan的身体里面，被Ethan紧紧包裹，他的满脑子也全是Ethan了。  
快感累积着向极致叠加，他们的喘息声有所重合，房间里被肉体拍打声和黏腻水声充盈。像是电流顺着脊柱一路支配了大脑，纯粹肉欲里掺杂着个人情感的宣泄，炽热让身体在情欲浪潮里翻涌。迫切的欲望高昂着，活塞运动一次比一次迅速，直到某次August顶上肠壁里的那个腺体，顶部抵着它恶作剧般地深入研磨，Ethan的声音像变了调的尖叫，后穴痉挛般绞紧，被顶上高潮的边缘。他急促喘息着寻求August的嘴唇，眼角盛着的生理性泪水终于落下来，他们肆意亲吻着对方，彼此都最大限度地索取，文明礼仪被暂时抛下，他们赤裸相拥。所剩不多的体力虔诚地献给这场交合，很快Ethan放松下来闭上眼睛，呼吸归于平稳。

过了很久August才从余韵中缓过神来，身边的人已经睡熟了。他盯着Ethan毫无防备的睡脸，有点想笑又有点想皱眉，最终低头亲亲他嘴唇。  
August动作又轻又慢地从他体内退出来，给避孕套打了个结，精准地丢进垃圾桶。他检查了一下Ethan身上包扎好的伤口，确认没什么二次崩裂引起的伤害，给他盖上干净的被单，又找了套新的衣服放在床边。然后他去冲了个澡，换好装备箱里的衬衫和外套，带上了贴身武器和手机。他做这些的时候Ethan没有什么反应，甚至都没有翻身，大概他真的很累了。  
August又吻了吻他额头，轻柔地贴上他的嘴唇，持续亲吻了几秒。等他直起身子转身离去时，脸上已经没有任何表情。

*出自《魔幻迷宫》


	23. Chapter 23

Ethan做了一个梦，梦里没有August。

他还是那个IMF的传奇特工，靠着坚强到无惧时差的生物钟系统满世界转机不得空闲，形形色色的身影在他的生命里交替来去，有时是有短暂合作的同事，有时是在酒吧里认识了没几个月的暧昧对象，几个任务的间隙里，这些人又逐一消失不见，到最后留在他身边的，还是Luther和Benji这两个永恒的单身汉。

在日复一日中，Ethan慢慢地不再年轻了，过完四十五岁生日，部长第一次主动提起要他从前线撤下来，用前者的原话说，回总部做些“更适合他”的工作。当时Ethan笑了笑没接话，新上任的年轻部长不太满意地看了他一眼，把他当作又一个逞强自大的硬骨头老兵。

又过了十年，Ethan在一起追逐战中从三楼楼梯上摔下来跌断了腕骨，医生翻看着Ethan多灾多难的病历和X光片警告他，如果退休之后还想举得起咖啡杯——无论他现在的工作是什么——趁早转行，手术能够修复破碎的骨头，但他不会再变好了，特工Hunt的传奇时代终究要过去，他的体力、神经反应乃至Ethan赖以骄傲的自愈能力，都只会在未来的日子里越来越糟。几个月后，IMF留守总部的同事们集体为Ethan开了一个小小的出院庆祝仪式，顺便带来了部长批准的内部调令，他们在一家冷僻的小酒吧里推杯换盏，合唱点唱机里八十年代的摇滚乐，聊起过去几十年里疯狂愚蠢的种种任务，不知是因为失落还是别的什么，Ethan意外地喝多了，当指针指到十一点时，他慢慢放下酒杯：“抱歉伙计们，我该回去了。”

“别这样，Ethan！” Benji醉醺醺地抱怨道，“现在还早着呢！”

Ethan扶着吧台挺直了身子，脚步略微有点虚浮：“我把早餐碟子扔到水槽里了，这周该我——”

——一阵诡异的安静里，他停了下来。

Ethan茫然地盯着前方，同事们回瞪着他，不明白他在说什么。

Ethan也不知道自己为什么会说出这句话，他一准是喝醉了，在电光火石的刹那间，他那么自然地置身于另一种生活，两个人，一间公寓，还有水槽里的脏碟子。

他张了张嘴，想要说点别的什么来给自己解围，却没能发出声音。

Ethan怔怔地站在原地，他一定忘记了什么，很重要的事情，比洗碗更加重要的事情，可无论怎样也想不起来……缺失和遗憾在他身体里形成巨大的空洞，喧闹和夜风飒飒地穿过其间，又逐渐离他远去。

年老的Ethan慢慢弯下腰，人声与孤独淹没了他。

焦头烂额用来形容这几天的CIA特勤部门的状态可谓是过于轻描淡写，一开始接到他们的高级特工August Walker失踪的消息时，谁也没把它太当回事，在送往政府审核的报表里，部门内有三分之一特工都日常处于失踪状态，那是死亡和不具名任务之间大片模糊领域的总称，具体条目从境外被捕到私自休假不等。

直到内部消息传来，Walker特工结婚多年的丈夫居然是潜伏在另一个情报机构里的恐怖分子，这个八卦才开始值得一聊。Erika Sloane，他们的外勤主管这两天跟对方部长拍着桌子吵架，放言要在明年里预算大战里搞死那个铺张浪费的神秘编制。

“……也不一定真是挟持。”

“这次Walker特工不写个两百页的报告怕是走不出审讯室了吧？”

August回到CIA总部时，同事们正在角落里窃窃私语，这位后院起火的倒霉蛋在皇后区图书馆外主动联系上了搜救队伍，一路被重武装护送回曼哈顿，看上去风尘仆仆倒也毫发无伤，不过，基本所有人都知道，Walker特工的升职空间这回可算是到头了，参与过卧底工作的特工将终身受到保护计划的监视，更别提这家伙居然和危险分子同居十年之久——要是在冷战时期，Walker这会儿已经殉了国。

August，另一方面，根本没有承受一丝半点旁人想象中的压力，显然，CIA不再是个潜伏的好地方，Benji多半还处于IMF的严密审讯过程中，可他让IMF成功怀疑上August也是早晚的事，绝对保密是John Lark赖以生存的原则之一，等他整理，或者说，窃取完手头的所有资料后，Walker特工将会再次被实打实地钉在失踪名单上。

幸运的是，August虽然已经被置于监控之下，却还没有失去自己的内网权限，他估摸着自己之前联络外州人脉的时间，不动声色地看了看表，23个小时之后，August Walker就会消失在特勤系统里，再也没有人可以追捕到他。

当然了，在此之前，他还得在每个特工最为厌恶的测谎程序里走一遭。

“布鲁克林的公寓已经烧成了灰烬，我们没能找到什么有效信息。”

Sloane坐在August对面，例行公事地向他展示那间白色公寓的灾后废墟，她身旁坐着一名测谎师，August漫不经心地扫过放大照片的电子屏幕，悄无声息地压住了自己的脉搏。

“两天之前，你知道Ethan Hunt的特工身份吗？”

“不。”

“在十年里，你有没有察觉过他的真实工作内容？”

“没有。”

“你有以任何形式向他透露自己的工作信息吗？”

“可能他早就知道了，但不，我没有说过。”

August毫不停顿地给出一个又一个否定答案，Sloane和测谎师冷漠而审视地看着他，时不时挑高眉毛，他知道她们在想什么，说真的，连他自己也忍不住觉得荒谬，两名纵横世界的特工居然瞒过全球最精密的情报网，在纽约市中心煞有介事地共筑爱巢，而且彼此对此一无所知？这事听起来巧合得太不像巧合，夸张得又难称戏剧。

August在回答过程中不加掩饰地焦躁不安，垂头丧气，在其他人眼里，他就是这么个倒霉透顶，冲动坏事，糊里糊涂一头踏进陷阱里的业余特工，成年的世界里没有浪漫剧本，要是August没有撒谎，好嘛，那设下陷阱的肯定是Ethan Hunt，后者步步为营地哄骗了August Walker足足十年，天知道他偷走了多少价值千金的机密资料。

一群白痴，August轻蔑又得意，沾沾自喜地想道，你们全是一群白痴，永远也想不到，也不会相信——爱情，何其空洞幼稚，连最年轻的菜鸟实习生都不好意思把这个单词说出口，但是，爱情，这就是August和Ethan之间拥有的东西，这就是将他们缠绕在一起的命运之弦，他们在巴黎邂逅，给彼此买牛角面包，在长岛海滩坐过山车，在西部阳光灿烂的度假村里做爱，在十年里断断续续地分合争吵，August家的床底下或许的确是藏着价值好几百个核弹的秘密，但在地平线上，他和Ethan的生活就是这样简简单单，如水晶般透明。哈，他们以为特工Walker是个被骗惨了的可怜虫，只有August自己知道真相，只有他自己知道，他的幸福是何等纯粹灿烂，熠熠生辉，哪怕谎言和欺骗也不会将它摧毁——这实在不是测谎师有兴趣问到的事情，而August坐在那里，仍旧紧张又窃喜，仿佛偷偷揣着一份价值连城的宝藏。

测谎流程毫无进展地持续了一个多小时，当会议桌上的内部电话响起时，August都快要睡着了，Sloane拿起听筒前瞥了他一眼，似乎为这名特工的脆弱和颓丧感到非常不满。

接到来电的Sloane看上去松了口气，接着又紧紧皱起眉头，August不露痕迹地观察着她的神色，努力想要判断消息好坏，几分钟后，女主管挂上电话，她重新看向August，用波澜不惊的口吻道：“IMF抓住了Ethan Hunt。”

August的心往下一沉。

所罗门双手扶着会议桌，紧紧地盯着他，像是要从这位失意的属下眼里看到点别的什么：“IMF相信他们还挖出了Hunt的另一个身份。”

“Walker特工，你听说过John Lark吗？”


	24. Chapter 24

“我来过这里。”

Ethan微微向后，靠在椅背上，他抬头看了一眼天花板，“从那儿来过。” *

坐在他对面的男人平静地点点头：“我知道。我看过你的档案。”

John Musgrave* 和Ethan共事的时间不长也不短，在被分配到IMF之前，他已经在系统里干了大半辈子，他看上去像个小公务员，听上去像个小公务员，连坐地铁也刷的是公务员打折卡，和大多数联络官和外勤特工那样，他和Ethan只在任务开始和结束时见见面，偶尔讨论一下本次报销金额的合理性，总的来讲，他们相处还算愉快，据说Musgrave从前也是因伤退出一线的特工，他灰扑扑里的西装里装着铝瓶威士忌，小腿里嵌着一块没能及时取出来的流弹碎片，从来不会和其他联络官那样纠缠手下特工报告中的语法错误和程序疏漏。

“我曾经挺喜欢你的。” Ethan淡淡地说，他仍旧安静坐着，没有刻意挺直脊背，也没有故作轻松。

审讯室莹白色的灯光下，Musgrave对他露出一个公事公办的笑容。

四，或五个小时前。

Ethan站在房间中央，他最后一次环视四周，想要确保自己没有拉下什么——虽然，在入住这间乏善可陈的旅馆房间时，他和August连半件行李都没有带。

Ethan盯着方桌上的三明治包装袋，那是他们俩昨晚在便利店随便买来的晚餐。在某个内心不切实际的深处，他本来以为August会给他留下点什么。清晨醒来时，Ethan在床上坐了好一会儿，确切地说，是二十分钟，他抱着被子，像个明明知道结局却还要把电影看完的固执观众，一心一意地盯着时间在手机屏幕上不断变化，最终，连距离此处最远的早餐店也不得不退出借口列表，Ethan放下手机，知道August不会回来了。

他没能找到任何东西，字条，钥匙，或是电话号码，连他们昨晚抽完的烟头都无影无踪（倒不是说Ethan真会绝望到去捡它），就像一个合格的特工那样，August走得干干净净，空气里就差一抹若有若无的消毒水味。

Ethan悄无声息地站在桌前，临近正午的阳光无遮无拦地洒进房间，令他的眼睛微微刺痛，良久，他把那两个包装袋扔进了垃圾桶。

康尼岛南端，离游客密集的嘉年华中心约两英里的海滩旁坐落着一片废弃码头，20世纪初禁酒令时期，波兰移民曾经在此处靠着走私兴盛一时，又随着禁令的取消而逐渐衰败，不知多少年前，纽约市穷极无聊的议员们打算将这里发展为旅游景点，并拨款运来一批颇有历史的船只和游艇，可那项目也就到此为止了，船只草草堆在码头里再也没有开动过，桅杆和舷窗在空无一人的海风中日渐生锈。

此地的工作人员早已撤走，只留下一名年老的看船人呆在衰朽的木栈桥上，老人在栈桥角落摆了一张沙滩椅，成天就在在海浪声中眯着眼睛打盹，对自己的本职工作没有一点兴趣，只有当被人挡住面前的阳光时，才会蛮不高兴地打个呵欠。

Ethan手里拿着几英里外嘉年华中心的地图，像个真正的游客似的冲他礼貌又好奇地笑笑，问：“先生，今天是星期几？”

老人睡眼惺忪地瞥了他一眼，咕哝道：“你还在劳作，对我却是星期天。” *

老人低声说道，同时递给他一张灰蓝色的船票，在IMF创立之初，接头暗号还维持着口头交流的传统，黑科技也没有那么花哨，Ethan在其中一艘废弃游艇上刷开了那张船票，机油味自舱门里传来，从积年的闭锁中沉闷到了令人窒息的地步。

输入密码，打开机关，充满年代感的电脑屏幕从舷窗旁升起，Ethan操纵预定程序的步骤熟练得已经成为了肌肉记忆。

电脑连上网络的那一刻，John Musgrave的脸出现在了镜头对面。

Ethan的动作停顿了一瞬间，而Musgrave赶在他伸手要切掉电源前及时叫了起来：“Ethan！只是我，没有别人。”

“如果IMF想要埋伏你，你现在已经落网了。”

这句话给Musgrave争取到了短暂的时间，但Ethan仍然没有完全放松警惕，三十秒钟，他在心里计算，三十秒钟之后他就会离开，无论Musgrave想要说什么，一个不再是秘密的秘密据点已经失去了它的意义。

“Benji没有通过测谎，你知道程序的，Ethan，他24小时之内就会被递交司法部转移，等那个时候谁都没办法了。找到Lane是你最后的机会，给我一个安全的网络地址，一些内部资料应该会对你有用。”

在光线不太充足的晦暗船舱里，Ethan凝视着屏幕，他神情冷静，连听见Benji的名字也没有动一下眉毛：“你怎么会知道这个地址？”

Musgrave微微一愣，没有想到这会是对方的第一个问题，他本来已经准备好了面对各种严肃的质疑，动机、意图……却完全没派上用场。

“Benji在被监控之前告诉了我，他——”

联络官停了下来，他意识到自己说错了话，或者做错了事，因为Ethan脸上的怀疑已经明显得不容忽视，年轻些的特工锐利地盯着他，Musgrave的表情在这样的目光下逐渐僵硬起来，Ethan比他预料中更加多疑，这可和部里传言的心软轻信相差太远，Musgrave摇了摇头，神色重新放松下来——可惜，那也没什么用处。

只不过，当门外响起重武装部队操作的爆破声时，Ethan看上去并不很惊讶。

“你看起来不太高兴。”

Musgrave站在审讯室的桌前，他心平气和，就同所有合格的上位者一样，没有流露出丝毫志得意满的模样，“觉得我背叛了你？”

Ethan闭了闭眼睛，单纯为了缓解自从昏迷中醒来后断断续续的头痛。

“不，” 他清清楚楚地说道，“你没有，你不是我们的人。”

即使Musgrave脸上的面具因惊讶而开裂了一小点，这丝缝隙也很快被掩饰了过去，他居高临下地看着Ethan，好像他刚才说了什么疯狂的胡话，然而Ethan不偏不倚地注视着他，没有一点动摇，虽然他还不知道那个秘密据点是怎样被泄漏了出去，但显然Musgrave并不曾掌握精确的情报——没有IMF的特工在那里埋伏，因为Musgrave的指令并未通过IMF的内部系统，他本来可以广布监控，派特工守在每一个可能的安全屋前，Ethan根本用不着靠近游艇就会被逮住。

Musgrave却动用了其他力量，一支不受管束，却数量有限的雇佣兵，必须在确认Ethan的具体藏身地点后才能被调动前往，定位并不需要多长时间，或许只要他在原地停留超过十秒……然后，Ethan就能落在他私人手里。

被捕原本不在Ethan的计划之内，IMF内部也有Lane的同伙，这倒的确令Ethan吃了一惊，他将Musgrave看作一个送上门来的机会，在他和August都毫无头像之时，Lane竟然会主动将线索递到自己手上，这甚至愚蠢得不太像他，又或者，这名潜伏多年的联络官终于忍耐不了，开始自行其是了。

Musgrave神色莫测地盯着Ethan，良久，凝滞的嘴角重新浮起弧度：“你的自首报告已经提交，转移手续很快就办完了，特工Hunt。”到那时候，Ethan再想清楚什么也不再有用。

Ethan在椅子里调整了一下姿势，让自己被铐得更舒服一点：“我承认了什么罪名？”

Musgrave本来没打算回答，他可不是什么事到临头会啰啰嗦嗦解释一切的那种蠢货，Ethan的绿眼睛仿佛冰冷的深潭，波澜不兴的水面清晰地浮现出他的影子，这情形跟从前他们在办公桌两头交谈时似乎没有什么两样，抱着这个念头，神使鬼差地，他开了口：“你听说过John Lark吗？”

那个在国际通缉榜上并不起眼，却格外神秘的名字，Ethan若有所思地偏了偏头：“Solomon Lane？”

Musgrave没有说话。

John Lark早已被证实为是Lane的长期合伙人。Ethan闭上眼睛叹了口气——那就是August，当然是August，还有什么身份更适合Lane用来栽赃Ethan？两个你死我活的阵营，一名特工替一名通缉犯顶了罪，耻辱和荣耀掉了个个，简直是电影里才有的戏剧冲突，只有Lane会把时间投入到这种无聊的报复上，对方说不定还故意让Musgrave暴露在自己面前， 就为了看看他在这几秒钟里的反应。

Ethan在脑海里搜寻关于John Lark的信息，真是奇怪，当他把后者和August联系在一起后，这个平平无奇的名字忽然生动起来，有了某种特殊的意义，它背后所能挖掘出的附加资料少得可怜，想必是August在CIA里暗自运作的结果，IMF所记录下的只有一星半点关于他如何残暴无情的传言，贩卖消息的军火商说，Lark曾经用天花病毒屠杀妇女和儿童，他在阿富汗边境犯下累累罪行，给自己积攒起犯罪生涯的第一桶金，也因为青涩疏忽而留下了档案中仅有的几处痕迹。

那不是真的，Ethan对自己说，心底却隐隐有些发寒。他不相信August会犯下那桩散播天花的罪行，对其他的传言则不那么把握，说到底，他所爱的，和他同居相处了十年的是August Walker，Ethan并不天真，他清楚知道August身上可能背负的重罪，可当他理智上把那些猜测与August所重合时，情感却不由得为其蒙上一层不真实的柔化光晕，好像事情并没有严重到那个地步似的。而此时，John Lark浮出水面，这个带着血腥与铁锈味的名字代表着截然不同的想象，那些不告而别的深夜，语焉不详的出差，在世界的另一头，不知覆上面具还是脱去伪装，August成为Lark，沉重的过往信息砸在Ethan面前，带着前所未有的冰冷警告，他的丈夫可能是他完全不认识的另一个人。

*碟1剧情

*碟3 中跳反的Ethan上司

*里尔克诗句


	25. Chapter 25

Musgrave离开前，将另一名特工留在了审讯室里，那名金发年轻人一言不发地在Ethan对面坐下，下巴绷得紧紧的，双手放在膝盖上，Ethan上下打量着她，觉得挺有趣似的。

“你很紧张？”

年轻特工冷冰冰地看了他一眼：“不。” 她竭力使自己看上去面无表情，“我很生气。——你是我们最好的特工。”

这句没头没脑的话让Ethan又注视了她一会儿，几秒钟后，他露出明悟的表情：“Lindsey Farris*，2013年……你来上过我的课。”

当Ethan结束他短暂的教官生涯后，他仍旧接受IMF的安排，时不时回去为训练中的学员们上一些“实践课程”，虽然在每次尝试中Ethan的准备总是会被各种稀奇古怪的问题所打断，那些年轻的特工预备役将他簇拥在会议室里，从Ethan所支持的橄榄球队到迪拜塔上那副护目镜牌子，迫不及待地想挖出这位传奇特工身上的每一个细节。

“你的射击成绩不错。” Ethan在回忆里笑了笑，就像所有的年长者那样，用温和又有一点审视的神色看她，“……你不该还在这里当看守。”

“倒霉事天天有。” 女学徒耸了耸肩膀，针锋相对地回应道，“你也不该在这里当囚犯。” 她本来打定了主意不跟Ethan说话，对方是个骗取信任的好手，事实上，Musgrave甚至无需就此警告她，这些年来，就凭Ethan时不时来总部露个脸，难道每个新人不都是一提起他就双眼闪闪发亮吗。

隔着铁灰色的方桌，她紧紧盯着Ethan 的眼睛，像是不甘心似的问：“为什么？”

好问题，Ethan叹了口气，这问题他早该问问自己。为什么他毫无怨言地逃亡，一次又一次白白放走August，让自己落到这个地步？那个悄无声息的清晨，他在汽车旅馆里醒来，七零八落的百叶窗早已不能合拢，阳光明亮如同梦境，空空荡荡的另一半床铺被晒得微微温热，似乎有人只是刚刚离去。

Ethan把头埋在枕头里，有那么一瞬间，短短的一瞬间，他想要闭上眼睛，重新回到无梦的前夜。

“我不知道，最终，Ethan低声答道，他似乎只是在和自己说话，声音轻得如同叹息，”我也不知道。”

Lindsey的目光不如几分钟前那么尖锐了，这名年轻特工或许是Musgrave的同伙，又或许只是被蒙在鼓里，Ethan心里微微一动，正想要和她多说几句，审讯室的金属门忽然重新打开。

从门口走进来的是一位中年人，穿着灰色西装，块头挺大却快要谢顶，Lindsey和Ethan对视一眼，从彼此的眼神里都看见陌生的警惕。

“Alan Hunley*，CIA首席调查官。” 中年人简短地出示了一下自己的证件，一副CIA所特有的冷淡和不耐烦神气，“我带来传唤特工Ethan Hunt的调令。”

女特工看上去比Ethan还要一头雾水，她从审讯桌前站起来，试图看清楚Hunley手上的调令：“长官，您可能不知道，Ethan Hunt正处于重点监控中，他被关键证据指认为……”

“John Lark。” 调查官疲惫地翻了翻眼睛，比起Musgrave来说，他才像一个真正的文职上峰，那令人讨厌的，自鸣得意的刁难语气简直浑然天成，“真巧，我们刚刚也收到足以指控另一名特工的关键证据。”

他停顿一下，冲刚刚进来的联络官打了个招呼：“你好，Musgrave先生。”

Ethan从后者难看的脸色里迅速领悟到一个事实，在场的其余两人都对Musgrave的真实身份一无所知，CIA或许参与了对他的追捕，但显然并未参与对方的计划，Musgrave试图用足够的伪证将他合理地拘留在IMF总部，以至于这位很不讨人喜欢的Hunley先生也可以大摇大摆地走进来将他合理地提走。

在审讯室另一头，Musgrave和这位不速之客已经快要吵起来了。

“我当然有这个权利。” 来者不客气地道，“我有国防部长签署的特别敕令，任何特别部门，无论我听过还是没听过的，都无权拒绝调查。”

“您可能不明白，长官。” Musgrave僵着脸道，“Hunt是个格外危险的人物，一旦他脱离我们的监控，没有人能保证他不会再次逃脱，如果您了解过他曾经在类似的情况下逃脱过多少次的话。何况，我们已经有足够的证据起诉Hunt叛国罪，我已经联系了部长—— ”

“——我不在乎你联系了谁。在最近的三天内，Hunt已经违反了十好几起联邦法令，但我们更需要他对于John Lark的证词，CIA有足够理由相信，Lark的真实身份实际上是我们的一名高级特工，他已经被国防部门带走调查……”

他们就Ethan的去向你来我往，好像他无足轻重，或者根本不在这个房间里似的，可Ethan并没顾得上为此受到冒犯，Hunley口中的新消息击中了他，Ethan焦虑地坐在原地，迫切想要听到那位被国防部门带走的特工的更多信息，但Hunley和Musgrave的争论却迅速转到了另一个方向。

那会是August吗，还是他临时给自己找的替罪羊？Ethan引以为傲的理智稍微有点混乱，这个消息超出了他的设想，August不会自投罗网，即使是那个吻他，拥抱他，爱他的August，也不会为了他同意自首，他们所坚持的道路比爱情更加重要，比生命更加重要，却又截然相反，如果没有这份清醒的认知，或许就不用这么难过。

可是August已经走了，Ethan茫然地想，一整个夜晚加上白天，足够让他去到世界上任何一个角落。除非他自己愿意回来，没有人能够抓到他，至少在这么短的时间内不行。电光火石间，Ethan生出了一个疯狂的念头。

August是为了他留下来的。

无数记忆如同潮水一般向Ethan涌来，August灰蓝色的眼睛和滚烫的吻，还不到24小时之前，他们在空无一人的午夜深处缠绵拥抱，将整个世界都丢到明日。忽然之间，这些画面不再像是梦境了，它们真真切切，纤毫毕现地映在Ethan心里，凭着近乎荒谬的信心中，Ethan牢牢地抓住了这个念头——无论August究竟打算做什么，他为了他留了下来。这听上去真像是可怜人的幻觉，却的的确确是August告诉他的事情，在那漫长的时光中，那些闪亮的星空和快乐，每一次争吵和好，早餐，晚安吻和漆成白色的房顶，August沉默地，日复一日地告诉他，他会爱他，比Ethan想象中更加爱他。

终有一天，Ethan会相信。

以在场其他人看来，审讯室里的争执已经快进行到了尾声，IMF实在没有正当理由将Ethan Hunt继续扣押下去，只有Musgrave不这么想，他和Ethan都心知肚明，一旦后者走出总部，有机会和其他长官谈话，他职业意义和字面意义上的生涯也就走到头了。

为了更加顺利地实行计划，审讯室里的摄像头早已被关闭，Musgrave笔直地站着，毫不退让地和Hunley咄咄逼人的眼神对视，右手悄悄伸入了怀里。

这位自命不凡的调查官只是文职人员，Ethan被铐在椅子上，那个新人，叫什么来着？根本用不着担心，在阴影里，Musgrave拔出配枪的姿势和他大脑运转速度一样迅捷，而陷入沉思的Ethan居然没有注意到他的动作。

两声枪响同时响起。

狭小封闭空间里的枪声震得在场每个人耳朵嗡嗡作痛，Musgrave大睁着眼睛，摔倒在自己的血泊里。

Lindsey Farris，年轻的女特工举着枪站在他面前，本该在弹道内的Ethan被她推到了一边。

她放下枪，走到Ethan面前，为他打开了手铐，这几个简简单单的动作似乎耗尽了她的体力，女特工脸色惨白，冷汗沿着额角滑落。

Ethan及时扶住了她往下滑的身体，他环抱住学员的后背，触手一片粘稠的湿滑。

“没事的，” 他用右手掐住了Lindsey枪伤和心脏之间的动脉，声音听上去那么稳定，连他自己也吃惊，“你会没事的。”

从伤口里流出的血并不多，子弹留在了Lindsey体内，这是最为致命的枪伤，Ethan把她平放在地上，脱下夹克为她进行急救包扎，Hunley正在外边走廊里大声咆哮着召来医疗人员，他们心里都知道这已经无济于事，Ethan又回到许多年前，他在黑色的裹尸袋旁边签字，拉链下边是他亲自从训练中心送走的学员。

枪械精通，射击成绩A-，后续需跟进训练，侦查项目考核突出，拟派往相关岗位，Ethan曾经在他们的毕业评估表上写下类似的句子，好像他们还有很长的未来，还有那么多事要安排，那么多话要叮嘱，临到头，Ethan还是不知道为什么Lindsey会被降职安置在这间小牢房里，而他再也没有机会去问。

特工努力地仰头看着自己曾经的临时教官，那也确实太临时了，年轻的女孩在心里抱怨，她和特工Hunt总共加起来没说上五句话，好在他还能记住自己射击课成绩不错。

“倒霉事天天有。” 她轻声说道，仍旧带着冷冰冰的神情，在Ethan怀里停止了呼吸。

*碟3开头牺牲的Ethan女学员

*自碟五出现又在结尾转为IMF长官的CIA高层


	26. Chapter 26

“会习惯的。”

Ethan在坐上CIA的装甲车时一言不发，

二十多年前，当他还是一个愣头青学员，Ethan曾经也有一名教官，后者不是什么传奇特工，也不是什么背景神秘的高层，说真的，单从他愿意退休后还留在IMF领那点儿可怜的教官薪酬就能看出来，那位老特工职业生涯里实在没留下什么可吹嘘的东西。

“数不清的倒霉事会发生在你们身上，年轻人。” 面目模糊的教官说道，“是的，会有死人，是的，还有背叛和失败，你会患上PTSD、药物依赖、各种各样的关节炎，大概38%的机会，你会彻彻底底地发疯，国家数据，更糟糕的是，就算你们把这些全都挺了过来，一切也不会变得更好——明白吗？”

“你不会停止做噩梦，也不会停止犯恶心，我从来没见过在心理咨询师手上完全康复的探员，但这儿还有一个小小的安慰，唯一的安慰，我现在就能告诉你们——终有一天，你们会习惯的。”

Ethan至今没等到那一天，现在，他做过的外勤任务比任何一个在职特工都要多，见过的死亡或许早已超过了自己的教官。倒不是说他对此满怀期待什么的，可即使相同的悲剧一再发生而成为他生命中的日常，Ethan从来也没有变得习惯，站在同事的尸体面前，他仍旧觉得自己好像是那个二十岁的，手足无措的年轻人。

Ethan坐在车厢深处，将脸埋在双手之间，他的掌心干燥冰冷，一点也没有出汗。

他想要再多想起一点关于Lindsey的信息，可她在Ethan记忆里的印象就同那名中年教官一样模糊不清，所谓的女学员对于他来说几乎是个陌生人，她通过外勤考试多久了？为什么从一名精英预备役变成了审讯室的看守？她也有自己的队友吗？或许正在等待她重新回到一线，在最后的时刻，她为什么推开自己，而不是抢先开枪……？

——“为了我们有更好的生活 ” August说。

Ethan在自己的手心里闭上眼睛，深深地，深深地叹了口气。

“你看上去比我预料的还糟糕。”

一个低沉的声音在密闭车厢里隆隆作响。

沉浸在思绪里的Ethan几乎被吓了一跳，幸好，多年的专业训练使他及时控制住了自己，没有在亲密的同事面前露出受惊神色：消失许久——哦，如果你仔细想一想，其实也没有那么久——的Luther就坐在他的对面，看上去被不知从谁身上扒下来的，CIA样式的紧身特警制服勒得很没好气。

Ethan不太确定地打量四周，又重新看向他：“……你一直在这？”

“从你上车开始，是的。” Luther冷静地道，“你不太对劲啊，Ethan。”

Ethan张了张嘴，却没能说出话来，他知道自己没办法在老Luther面前说谎，即使他们看起来远没有那么亲密，后者认识他的时间的确比这世上任何一个活着的人都长。

“这又是因为August Walker？Ethan，我——”

“别，Luther，” Ethan叹了口气，他捂住额头，罕见地打断了朋友的话头，“别说 ‘我早告诉过你’……现在不是好时候。”

“我没打算说那个。” Luther不为所动地道，“出于对你的关心和尊重，我决定把那句话留到所有乱子结束后再说。”

（老Luther从不食言，三个月以后，他从某个神秘的南美度假村给Ethan寄来一叠厚厚的备忘录，上面罗列着纽约最好的离婚律师预约电话）

Ethan不着痕迹地叹了口气；“谢谢你，Luther，这很贴心——Benji怎么样了？”

“别担心，他现在处于观察期，非常安全，还保住了自己的工作” Luther不屑地摆了摆手，“IMF哪个测谎程序我没亲手调试过？”

他停下来，停了一会儿，又道：

“我有Walker送来的消息。”

August把头靠在车壁上。

不知道为什么，他忽然有点想笑，这在一个毕生心血正摇摇欲坠的阴谋家身上实在有点不合时宜，因此他在同车的特工面前及时扭曲自己上扬的嘴角，冲着对方做了一个意味不明的鬼脸。

他可以想象到Lane脸上的表情，事实上，他可以想象所有人脸上的表情。是的，他和Lane互相捏着对方的把柄，暗地里恨不得在彼此的皮带里边也安上监控器，前几天Lane还字面意义上的企图将他炸上天，但即使是前者也想不到August会这样将他卖掉。这是不常见的事，不常见，也不名誉，说来好笑，即使和整个系统反目成仇多年之后，这些的变节特工仍旧要把第22条军规铭记在心。*

August知道自己此时应该感到紧张，他违背同行之间的规则，一手毁掉了自己辛苦建立的信用，却近乎惊讶地发现自己轻松得难以置信，这当然不是因为他做了件“好事”，相反，他被自己作恶的能力所逗乐了——说到底，August还是一名犯罪头目，记录在案的恐怖分子，干这行的人都以猝不及防地投下炸弹闻名，他们轻蔑又反叛，对法条和权威嗤之以鼻，迫不及待地想看到秩序崩解后的盛况。

更何况他从来也没有觉得跟自己的哪个生意伙伴是一路人。

然而，这并不是August做出最终决定的原因。

Sloane告诉了他Ethan被捕的经过，据IMF的部长说，他主动联系上级想要洗清自己的嫌疑——这策略蠢到令听众不知道该做出什么反应才好，可因为主角是Ethan，大家又微妙地倾向于选择相信传言的真实性。

要多少次背叛才能把Ethan击倒？

在这几天里，断断续续地，August想过好几次这个问题，他忿忿不平又跃跃欲试，好奇Ethan什么时候能从他令人恼火的好人梦里清醒过来，就像坏脾气的少年想要把自己的男友拽出学校，他还是想不明白，为什么Ethan这样一个绝顶敏锐的人，会看不见自己所效命的系统是多么反复无能，让人恶心，August想要摇晃Ethan，冲他冷静又拒绝讨论的模样大吼大叫，问Ethan到底要什么样的打击才足以让他放弃那错付的，从未受到过尊重的忠诚。

可是，当August得知那个消息时，他忽然不想知道答案了。

“他的人给了我一个硬盘，让我交给你，” Luther简单地交代了August的联络人如何神秘莫测地找到他的出没地点，又在他等不到任何消息时找上了门。

Ethan欲言又止地停顿了一下，Luther看着他，坦然地冲他点点头：“没错，我已经看过了。”

还没等Ethan开口说话，Luther提前打断了他：“别这么看着我，Ethan，August又不光是你的丈夫，他是CIA的通缉犯，为了安全考虑我必须得检查一遍。”

Ethan，虽然完全明白Luther小心谨慎的原因，心里仍然微微地觉得有点儿别扭，冲他做了个继续的手势。

“他把Lane的所有资料都交给了你。我检查过，基本可以肯定是真的。” Luther道。

Ethan愣了愣。

他并不意外August手上掌握着Lane的底细，他们是被当局记录在案的合伙人，合作时间几乎和两人的从业时间一样长，可即使是他亲眼看着Lane试图将August一枪爆头，August的举动还是令他吃惊不已——这忠诚和友谊无关，如果August选择在当天夜里把Lane活活掐死在野地里，没人会对此多说一句话，然而，在他们的地下世界，同特勤部门合作就完全是另一个层面的问题了。

如果情报泄露出去，如果Lane回过神来，August所面临的不仅仅会是对方的报复。Ethan知道他们所信奉的规则，你可以在闹市区投下脏弹，可以把你的老父亲活活扔进绞肉机里，可以和任何活着的玩意儿通奸——可你不能够当一个告密者。在关系到自身利益的道德标准上，那些人简直正派得像个童子军。

这是August在提醒他对Lane赶尽杀绝。按照Luther的说法，August显然打好了主意要利用Ethan铲除Lane，他的接头人彬彬有礼，看起来完全没有为老板的安危焦虑不安。他隐藏在幕后，Ethan就能帮他解决这个大麻烦。

又或者，August只是信心满满，轻描淡写地把自己的性命放在了他的手上。Ethan捏着那张硬盘，心里忽然觉得有点难过，温暖又难过。

“他现在在哪？”

Luther耸了耸肩膀：“我唯一能追踪到的地址是下城区的一个保险柜。”

Ethan不说话了，他低头用手指轻轻地摩擦着硬盘，十几分钟前，他的手上还沾着另一个人的鲜血，并且在被长时间铐住后酸胀发疼，就如同这几天以来一样，Ethan的精神并不怎么好，在连日的奔波转折后，他有点累，头脑也有点乱，更适合倒头睡一觉而不是马上从CIA监视下逃脱再满世界开始追捕一名早有准备的通缉犯。幸好他早就习惯了这些负面状态，在做外勤任务时，特工们所面临的挑战可比现在还要严酷得多，习惯带来对痛苦的免疫和麻木，让人撑过看似不可能的困境。

可是Ethan知道有些事情他永远不会习惯，失去和追悼，秘密葬礼，那些他向所有人保证已经成为过去却仍然偶尔闪现的回忆，传奇特工不会做噩梦，但他也会被遗憾所追逐，那是无法摆脱的影子，在无人察觉的深夜里试图逐渐吞没他的清醒。

Ethan把硬盘揣回自己的衣兜里，淡淡地道：“我们去找Lane。


	27. Chapter 27

从任何意义上来说，Lane都已经是个成熟的反派了。他拥有层层保护色，财力与关系网遍布全球，没人确切地知道他的势力，却总能轻而易举地被他冰冷，高傲，充满底气的，“我上头有人”的作派说服，他知道其他同行把他叫做“那个装模作样的英国人”，他们没有见过Lane在西伯利亚的荒原上啃着融雪过活的时候，时间太远，连他自己也不怎么想得起来了。

这几年来，August偶尔责怪过Lane对自己伪装的破坏，他是Lane关系最近的合伙人，总有些蛛丝马迹留在他们俩的合作中，而Lane却越来越不在乎保密工作的重要性——他没办法在乎，和每一个势力发展到瓶颈期的大佬一样，他需要跳出安全区，让更多势力看见自己，更不要说那些潜在的招揽对象，策反精英特工是件顶顶危险的活儿，他们可不满足于看见你若隐若现的触手，这个藏在阴影里的庞然大物必须得伸出头来。

Lane冒的风险有所回报，短短几年里，他在暗网的势力榜上一路向前，把August快乐地甩在后面，像个真正的大人物似的，在地球上的每个重要城市都拥有一座采光良好的高层办公室，香槟，大理石砖和俄国保镖，即使那从来没在August那激起应有的深刻反应——让August和他的嘲讽见鬼去吧，Lane忿忿地想，婚后男性的格调早被冲入了下水道里。

他当下所在的办公室布置只能算是勉强及格，时间太紧，巴黎的属下没能准备得非常周到，大路货的红酒甚至令Lane忍气吞声地翻了个白眼。

高脚杯旁，Lane的电脑屏幕上播放着两分钟前的监控画面，摩托车的轰鸣被电子噪音遮叠得很不清晰，但Lane并不需要通过那点可怜的像素来辨认在高架桥上风驰电掣的身影。

过去十年间，Ethan Hunt对于他来说只是一个模糊又无聊的美国公务员，虽然Lane早已被迫成为August摆在自己社交圈子里的纸牌人，可这并不代表着August会向他敞开自己的私人生活，事实上，他在其他任何人面前提到Ethan的次数都少得可怜。

深夜的会议室里，August满不高兴地一边边往上捋袖子，曾经高级的布料又皱又软地耸拉在他的手腕处，“Ethan把这件衬衫放进烘干机里了。” 他说。

午夜零下二十度的沙漠，August和Lane并肩躺在沙丘背后，前者忽然道：“那座雪山长得有点像千层面。” 

下一刻，他扭头向面露不悦的Lane解释道，“……今天晚上本来和Ethan订了意大利餐厅。”

当然了，还有最后的离婚闹剧。

洗衣黑手，千层面爱好者，心理咨询的拥趸，Ethan Hunt，这就是他给Lane留下的所有印象。

最近又多了一个，超级特工。

在过去的48个小时里，Lane在巴黎的据点遭到了毁灭性打击，每当他办公室里的监视屏又黑下去一块，就代表着Ethan又切除了他的一批眼线，这名特工孤身一人前来围剿Lane，行动精准有如手术刀，锋利无匹地割断他的网络，一片又一片，最后将他困在信息孤岛上。

Ethan的目的如此明显，他的身影屡次被手下通过无线电波传来，却总是慢上一步。Ethan对Lane的势力了如指掌，他知道他在巴黎羽翼未丰，无法组织重型火力，他知道他的每一个安全屋和隐形码头，他甚至叫得出Lane手下几个小头目的名字，试图将他们策反，Ethan没付出多少代价就将Lane在此地的防线撕出了一个小口子，他现在正朝着他而来，按照Lane收集到的资料，Ethan永远会这么直直地朝着任务目标而来——而他的监视屏此时又熄灭了一块。

是August，Lane知道是August，一阵被背叛的刺痛击中了他，August将他卖给了Ethan，抑或是整个美国政府，这是他没能想到的，当然啦，他也曾经试图一枪射爆August的脑袋，再把他炸进三十米深的大坑里，可他到底没有背叛他——犯罪大师之间的杀戮只能算良性竞争。

幸运的是，他还有一点后手，在这行里，你永远得有一点后手。

Ethan正显而易见地向他靠近，最近的一次袭击中，Lane发誓自己听到的爆炸声不仅仅是从监视器里传来，塞纳河畔的空气里也带上了一丝若有若无的硫磺味。

Lane也知道自己的人手不够——在六个小队统统消失在夜色之中后，再多的人手也不能算够，他急步回到桌前，打算召回在外搜寻Ethan的所有下属，让他们全都回到这栋大楼里来。

在他的手机旁边，监视屏里，Ethan Hunt正看着他。

“你还不打算出来见我吗？” 镜头里的Ethan有些灰头土脸，他仰视监视器，黑白画面中，那双绿眼睛是冰冷的浅灰色，如同燃烧到极致的琥珀，他盯着Lane，神情里带上了一点儿沉着的轻蔑，“我会找到你的，我们大可以省掉这个步骤。”

Lane知道他说的是实话，他手上的手机安静得像是死了似的，没有属下回应他，追踪点在地图上逐一消失，像是在夜空中观看一场城市大停电。

他认出Ethan现在正在离他只有几个街区的一座安全屋里，手上拿着属于他一名得力下属的通讯设备，真可惜，Lane心不在焉地想，我还挺喜欢那个骨科医生的。

Lane透过幽暗的夜色望向月光粼粼的塞纳河，往南三千多英里外，东非的白沙滩上有一座树屋，那是他为这一次撤退选好的安全据点，那地方浪漫极了，没有信号，没有飞行航线，当地土著连字也不会写，August对此地一无所知，只要他能够离开港口驶入公海，他就能像以前一样消失在风里。

可Lane知道Ethan也同样在夜色里盯着同一个地方，那个该死的，嚣张至极的幽灵，他徘徊在Lane的四周，散播失败和恐惧，等待着他露出头来。

在Lane所查到的IMF资料里，许多人将那些特工描绘成幽灵，同行们满怀怨恨地为他们增添光环，想想看吧，这一秒你还吃着牛排听着歌剧，回味自己的周密计划，忽然之间，砰！资料不见了，砰！保险柜空空荡荡，砰！一个面目模糊的黑衣人正吊在你电梯底下。

Lane不由自主地看了一眼坐落在河畔的，有十多层楼高的落地窗，随即被自己荒诞不经的忧虑给逗得发笑。

“我有时间，” 他冷冰冰地说，“我有全世界的时间。”

“——是吗？”

Lane足足反应了一秒钟，才意识到这声音并非来自于身前而是门口方向，而当他回转身时，已经修复好了刚才龟裂的镇静。

“August。”

August站在门边，衣着整齐，志得意满，看上去比他千里奔波的丈夫要体面得多，向他点头：“Lane。”

这一对多年的合伙人，有志一同的野望和信仰，连风格品味也不无相似，两名享名已久的犯罪大师相会，正该有足够腔调，在调暗的灯光下如镜面对望，微微冷笑，姿态克制高深，仿佛自己的事业有十二分哲学与审美上的意义。

“需要我关掉摄像头吗，” Lane轻轻地道，在这么短的时间里，他就接受了自己失败的事实，“你就不用在击碎我的脑袋之后被你丈夫追缉出境了。”

“用不着。”

August看了一眼监视器，由于信号延迟，屏幕里的Ethan好像刚刚才意识到发生了什么，他看起来惊愕万分，有无数个问题正争先恐后地要第一个冒头，几乎把见到August安全无恙的喜悦都给一脚踹到了角落里。

Ethan捕捉到了August向他露出的一闪而逝的微笑，仿佛他神奇地出现在Lane的办公室里完全无足轻重，可Ethan没办法这么轻易地把这事放过去，August来到巴黎却没有联系他，独自出现在Lane的藏身点却没有携带大批CIA特工，这本身就足够可疑，他来去自由，行踪飘忽，和任何一个被政府逮住的污点证人都有很大的差距。

“你和他们做了什么丰厚的交易？” Lane的问题恰恰与Ethan不谋而合，他差不多能猜到August是怎么从CIA的控制下脱身的，在他们这个级别里，再怎么罪行累累的侩子手也很难因为一次逮捕而就此溃败，审讯室背后是另一个游戏，双方坐在铁桌子前掀开底牌，这时候，暗网里无孔不入的信息流就派上用场啦，你知道下一场总统袭击的幕后策划，你知道许多大人物自以为掩藏得很好的秘密，谁背叛过谁，谁想要攻击谁，谁睡了谁，玻璃墙后面的长官们想要你继续说下去又想要你闭嘴。

August不作声，他审视地看着Lane，即使身处上风也面露警惕，Lane看起来倒要比他轻松一些：“得了吧，August，跟一个死人说说有什么坏处？”

“抱歉，” August不置可否地道，“这里不只有我们两个人。”

这下子，Ethan能肯定August的出现并非来自官方调令了，从他的角度，只能隐约地看到August的侧脸，那道流弹擦过的伤疤还清晰可见，除此之外，August看上去并没有一点狼狈，Ethan努力地注视着镜头角落，感到这两天来在自己内心深处翻腾不休的火焰正逐渐冷却。

他没有见过这样的August，冷酷从容，挟着血气和寒风，即使是早些时候拿着扛着机枪在炮火连天中奔跑的August都没有现在这么使他觉得陌生，记忆中John Lark的档案片段又重新回到了Ethan的脑海里，那是一名隐藏多年的跨国犯罪首脑，他该老谋深算，该精明残忍，是蜘蛛与毒蛇，冰冷闪耀的上位者，跟Ethan记忆里的August没有一点相似——如今就在他的面前。

画面中的Lane忽然消失了，片刻之后，右手持枪的August走到了办公桌前，Ethan意识到他正将Lane逼到房间另一头。

他们在塞纳河畔，Ethan大脑里的推理机器自动自发地运转，他们一定是在紧临河畔的某座高楼里，或许是有落地窗的高级宾馆，August需要Lane站在窗前，子弹的后挫力会将尸体直接带入河中。Ethan知道自己应该立刻行动，资料里能对应上这些条件的地方并不多，稍加排除就可以找到，但他一动不动，他盯着屏幕里越来越清晰的August，August却没有低头看他一眼。

咔哒一声，August手中的枪打开了保险：“遗言？”

有那么一瞬间，Lane的表情扭曲了，他眼中真切地跳动着怒火，想要扑过来扼住August的脖子，可骄傲最终使他很快恢复了冷漠：“你真可悲。”

“好的。” August脸上泛起胜利者的微笑，同时扣动了扳机，“现在跳吧。”

装有消音器的手枪并没有发出爆破声，动静更大的是通讯那头传来巨大玻璃碎裂的尖锐脆响，一直注视着August的Ethan比Lane还要更早听见这句话，他同样很快发觉，除了玻璃碎片哗然落地的嘈杂之外，没有重物跌入河水的声音。

高楼之上，空空荡荡的落地窗前，Lane完好无损地站在原地。

即使是片刻前的死亡也没有让Lane如此失态，他看上去迷惑极了，微微张着嘴，没能及时作出反应，August的微笑越扩越大，他放下枪，得意洋洋地看着Lane，之前矜持高傲的样子荡然无存。“怎么……”

“我劝你抓紧时间跳下去，” August心平气和地建议道，“Ethan很快就找来了。”

Lane手指微微抽搐了一下，看起来比August开枪之前还要想掐死他，可他到底还是忍了下来，Lane阴沉着脸最后瞪了多年的合伙人一眼，转身跃入巴黎的茫茫夜色之中。

August额外多花了一秒欣赏对方并不存在的背影，才在办公桌前坐下，面对多日不见的丈夫露出笑容：“Ethan！”

片刻的安静。

“你专程从伦敦赶来，是为了在我之前救走Lane。” Ethan的声音低沉，面对August做作的高昂兴致不为所动，事实上，他发现自己比想象之中还要生气得多，这甚至跟Lane是否逃跑的关系并不太大，他的嘴唇抿成一条直线，恨不得把August一把从屏幕里边揪出来，“你说得对，我很快就能找到你。”

“这我相信，” August点点头，“可你不能逮捕我了。”

Ethan微微一愣：“什么？”

“我的档案一片空白，John Lark不再存在。Lane想要知道我做成了什么交易？我给了他们一切，CIA都没有权限接管这笔投诚，不管你相不相信，我这么多年的成绩可很不一般，” August骄傲地扬了扬头，“当然了，那些大人物不至于接受我的威胁，但如果我愿意交出所有肮脏的小秘密，仅仅想要做回一个自由的美国公民，这还是蛮划算的，对吧？——Ethan，你都不知道他们一年能签出多少张特赦令！”

Ethan说不出话来，就像刚刚的Lane一样，他一时间也不知道作何反应。即使他之前做出过种种猜测，也想不到August会为了他放弃一切，淡淡的不真实感萦绕在他的心头，甚至阻隔了本应生出的感动。

“我们能换个地方说话吗？” Ethan最终说道，“面对面。”

August摇了摇头：“抱歉，Ethan。我还得赶在Lane之前去收割点战利品。”

Ethan稍微思索一番，接着便恍然大悟，忽然有点不合时宜地想笑，August失去了自己的全部势力，这是真的，但他并未放弃，多年来了如指掌的老伙计就是他东山再起的最好倚仗，在IMF小分队的帮助下，被剪除亲近党羽的Lane被逼得仓皇外逃，而August正好能够趁机接管他在法国的所有布置。

“你利用我。” Ethan慢慢地说道，“你利用我，又救了我，你……”

他停了下来，这件事情本不应该这么复杂，August本不应该这么复杂，这个他朝夕相处了十多年的人，他竟然从来没有看透过他。August的确是做出了重大的牺牲，可转眼之间，他又夺回了自己的优势，作为一名特工，这实在是Ethan职业生涯中非常讽刺的一笔，他被一名恐怖分子所搭救，辗转各地最终还把战利品送到对方手上，而作为他自己，他自己……

“嘿，Ethan，Ethan。” August在屏幕那头叫他，像个高中生男孩似的趴在桌子上，把两只西装袖子都给蹭皱了：

“我爱你。”

噢，这可不行，Ethan可不是那种好糊弄的丈夫，无论婚姻里的另一方犯了什么错，只要亲亲热热地撒个娇就能让他把一切抛到脑后（倒不是说这件事里最严重的危机是他们的婚姻）。Ethan默不作声，面无表情地表达自己的挫败和谴责，你真是令人不可思议，他的神情清清楚楚地暗示道，你以为凭着一句突兀的告白，就能把这件事给揭过去？老谋深算的阴谋家，John Lark，不可能会这么天真——

可是，August契而不舍地冲他微笑，一点儿也没有几分钟前的矜持样子，在Ethan眼里，他看上去又熟悉了起来，他又没办法将眼前这个人和传说中的军火贩子联系起来了。

“你还想知道什么？我能告诉你所有事。”August说。

这听上去真像是炫耀。他在短短几天内便化解了两人的事业危机，还将Lane这个巨大的彩蛋送到Ethan的手上，比起在官方压力下灰头土脸的Ethan来说，August在不同阵营之间来回切换的轻松写意简直让人嫉妒，乃至于这个用自己事业换取Ethan清白的故事感人程度也大打折扣。

Ethan不知道该说什么好了，August这样无所顾忌地向他解释一切，好像笃定Ethan不会生他的气似的，他们约定过再也不彼此说谎，他也没有办法在Ethan面前说谎，只要Ethan看着August，就知道他所说的都是真话，这真像是他们过去十年的婚姻，谎言所构建的生活与爱，精心编织的算计和未来，虚假和真实彼此重叠，谁也说不清对错，然而当他们两个聚在一起，当他们看向对方的眼睛，那一小片不加掩饰的，跃动着爱情的，赤裸的心啊，无论隔着多少欺骗，隐瞒，谋划和对立，只要他们看向对方的眼睛，就仍然想要彼此拥抱。

良久，Ethan叹了口气：“我们还是得谈谈。”

“我会回来的。” August瞬间神采奕奕，仿佛刚才Ethan答应了他一件了不起的大事，“我很快就会回来了！”


	28. Chapter 28

“现在进行关于IMF外勤特工Ethan Hunt在今年7月巴黎任务及其后续的第四次听证会。”

Ethan在心里长长地，长长地叹了口气。

这场没完没了的质询并不是针对于他，大家都心知肚明。

August Walker已经消失半年了。

按照协议，这个被特赦的前恐怖分子本该每隔一个月向他的检察官报到，完全处于政府的监控之下，可自从他被释放后，就再也没在境内被人看见过。

当然，August所提供的消息还是断断续续地从世界各地传来，他按照约定交出自己所掌握的资料，没有将那些眼高于顶的长官们愚弄得过了头，这显然不能令政府足够满意，他们逮不到August，只能在其他人身上使使劲，倒不是说情报部门里真有人满脑子浪漫幻想，相信August会向自己隐藏身份时的假丈夫留下什么有用信息之类的——事实上，在场的几位审查官员甚至对Ethan在这场漫长的伪装中所扮演的角色怀有那么一点儿高高在上的同情，可程序毕竟是程序，Ethan Hunt受到的连带审查轰炸比他自己涉嫌炸毁克林姆林宫后还要多。

一名审查官满脸写着“我就问问也没坏处”的无聊：

“今年7月21日之后，August Walker有以任何方式联系你吗？”

“没有。”

Ethan一边回答，一边注意到今天的听证会上出现了一名新的旁听者，CIA高层Erika Sloane，据说她曾经是负责August的直属长官，后者身份曝光后，她的职业生涯遭受重大影响，很可能这辈子也别想加入市政厅了——作为同样经历了欺骗和背叛的受害者，她面对Ethan时可并没有流露出一丁点善意。

“听证会审查过Hunt所有的通信记录和邮件吗？” Sloane冷冰冰地问道，看上去对质询的进度很不满意。

“噢，这不行。” Ethan平静地说，“那是国家机密。”

Sloane翻了一个克制的白眼：“别和我来这套，特工Hunt，作为唯一一个长期接触Walker的人——”

“Sloane。” Hunley打断了她，这名半年前还在CIA效力的调查员被不可捉摸的人事调动给派到IMF之后，和昔日的同事针锋相对起来居然毫无心理障碍，“你在这里的目的是旁听，你没有发言的权限。”

“我有权对听证会的公证性提出质疑，现在，我怀疑你们正在包庇自己的特工……”

“让我们把话说清楚，Sloane，谁也别想拿到我们特工的邮箱权限，尤其是CIA。”

“August Walker是我们的特工！”

“是吗？什么时候是的？”

……

下半场听证会变成了Hunley和Sloane的激情互怼，Ethan只能悄无声息地坐在会议桌后面，跟对面的审查员们偶尔交换一个尴尬的眼神。

“他们爱死Hunley了。” Benji叼着甜甜圈含混不清地说，“你知道吗？这家伙在CIA的时候就跟Sloane有点不对头，他是主动申请顶替Musgrave的，我们一直都缺有背景的文职，能代表IMF在参议院吵架的那种——头儿们爱死Hunley了。”

下午三点的自助餐厅空空荡荡，长桌旁只有Benji和Ethan两个刚刚从会议室里被放出来的待岗特工，Benji正接受每周的测谎检查，经过半年前那场兵荒马乱的叛逃，他的信用评估也在IMF大大降低。

“我不知道他们为什么会觉得August有可能会跟我偷偷联系……我要是接到他的电话肯定第一时间举报给上头。”

Benji无奈地做了个手势，又故作小声地凑到Ethan耳边：“开玩笑的Ethan，我肯定第一时间通知你。”

Ethan面对同事的调侃只能笑着摇头，两人在偶尔经过的训练生异样眼光里没有一点不自在，对于有经验的特工来说，停职察看不过意味着在审查部门疑神疑鬼的时间里自己收获的漫长假期。

“说起来，August到底怎么样了？” Benji刚说完就后悔地举起手，“——不不不别告诉我，我还有三周的测谎就通关了。”

Ethan不置可否地眨着眼睛，到底还是没有满足Benji口是心非的好奇心。下午茶结束后，他和Benji道别，走出IMF总部大门，分别汇入朝九晚五的人流中。

Ethan在之前的意外后搬了家，严格意义上说，那并不算得上是搬家，August高超的爆破技术和不同部门的无数次搜查确保了那片废墟里每根铆钉都被一丝不苟地人道毁灭，更别提留下什么值得Ethan回来带走的东西，即使如此，Ethan仍旧在一切结束后回去看了看他们曾经的公寓，IMF的后勤队伍的确非常专业，他在那块空旷干净的草坪前站了一会儿，像个误入此地的陌生游客。

纽约的气温从来不会在春季回暖，Ethan驾驶着摩托穿过布鲁克林大桥，带着湿气的冷风仍往他的夹克里灌。他搬回了最初和August一起居住的那个街区，画满涂鸦的砖墙和波多黎各邻居，被砸碎的玻璃窗和电梯里的大麻气味，有时Ethan在半夜被警报声惊醒，觉得自己从来没有离开过这个地方，晴空、白色栅栏和双层公寓更像是一场曝光过度的梦境——东海岸本不该有那么多的阳光。

Ethan从新公寓一楼取出邮箱里的信件。

就像Benji所觉察的那样，他对审查员们说了谎。在过去的几个月里，他持续地收到August寄来的信件，纸质信件，神奇地瞒过所有眼线出现在他的邮箱里。

赤道附近的太阳快把我烤焦了，August抱怨道，亚洲人用的防晒油一点用都没有，太丢人了，我现在变成了一种肮脏的棕橘色——在信里，他仿佛一位真正的环球旅行家，用浮夸语调讲述自己的最新故事，却巧妙地隐去或模糊掉具体的地点信息。当然了，即使如此，Ethan仍旧能够知道August正出现在何处，特工Hunt是一位卓越的情报分析员，能从某张照片里的光照强度精确到经纬线，可是面对August的消息，他从未这么做过，他从未分析过这些信件，并以此从测谎检查中脱身：不，我不知道他现在在哪。

August Walker游走在世界各地重建自己的势力，Ethan知道，其他高层也知道，他们相信August将会成为政府的又一个高级线人，对此，Ethan完全是出于良好的修养才没有在长官面前公然表示不以为然。这并不能怪谁，没有人相信Ethan在August的投诚里所扮演的角色，在其他人眼里，他倾其所有换来了一个合法公民的身份，至少会好好珍惜它。

August不会的。

Ethan应当上报自己的担忧和疑虑。August对于世界安全仍旧是一个隐患，而合法身份则会使他更加无所顾忌。即使在最大胆的梦境里，Ethan也不曾想象过有朝一日自己会在线索面前闭上眼睛，保持沉默，甚至为了潜在的恐怖分子编织谎言。

这是他和August之间的斗争和承诺。他们从未在信件中宣之于口，但显然双方都心知肚明。他们将武器递到对方手上，划下或许终将毁灭自己的界限。如果August当真撕毁与政府的合约，重新暴露出危险的野心，Ethan会说出一切，可在那之前，他自私地将其他所有人排除在了这场对峙之外。August的下属每周会从他的门口取走新的信封，Ethan用简单的口吻聊起楼下新开张的烤面包店，如同地球上任何一对两地分居的平凡情侣，他不知道August何时决定放弃这一切，但他知道是什么拉住了对方，这些信件和情感所维系的假象，在掀翻棋盘之前，两个仍旧相爱的人所享受的最后一点温存小事。

世界和平悬于指尖。

深夜里，Ethan将那些信放在自己床头。他并不惶恐，患得患失，想象那场仍未兑现的交谈会得到怎样的坏结局。August终将回到纽约，而当他归来时，他会走进熟悉的旧街区，和Ethan重逢在褐石楼房的顶层，这场兜兜转转的迁徙就像是他们两个人的婚姻，终于到了这么一天，他们不再梦想甜美的豪华公寓和中产社区，不再追求不属于自己的生活了。如果两个人将要争吵，那就争吵，如果爱情里注定充斥着试探，混乱，阴谋和分道扬镳，那仍然是他们的爱情，除此之外，除了这个十年的精妙伪装中唯一熠熠生辉的真实之外，命运可以将他们随意涂抹，故事终会结束，哪怕是悲惨地结束，但不会消失，麦克白说，已存在之物无法抹去，做下的事没有回头*。要是August愿意妥协，那就再好不过，要是他挑起战争，他将被追捕到世界尽头，无论如何，Ethan平静地想，他们曾经在玉米摊前拿着超人指环订婚，August可没办法后悔这个。

Ethan在没有星星的夜空下合上眼睛，并很快睡着了。

同一时刻，西西里岛东侧，太阳正在升起。

为了躲避当地八九点钟就会开始热辣过头的阳光，August决定在天色尚且灰蒙的时候出门办完所有事情，他已经在这个小岛上呆了足够长的时间，一口南部口音的意大利语足可在黑手党电影里跑个龙套，他逐渐融入当地社区，周围的邻居也不再把他当作新鲜谈资，当August沿着长长的石阶往小广场走去，街边的巡逻骑警还熟稔地和他打了个招呼。

教父的故乡隐藏着Lane势力拼图里最后一位接头人，他格外忠诚，或者格外谨慎，对于August过去半年里在其他城市里的动作没有一点反应，连将他最终定位到这座岛上也很不容易，幸好August并不缺少耐心，他手握着大洋彼岸那个强势政府的通行证，享受着地中海南部的沙滩海风，隔着网络将Lane的产业逐渐纳入自己的名下，最重要的是，昨晚Ethan的信件又送到了他的房间，证明他们之间的约定仍然牢不可破——生活再没有更惬意的了。

August在广场集市角落的一间咖啡馆里选了个靠窗的位置，当他坐下时，清晨的阳光刚好破开淡紫色的云雾投射在海面上，湛蓝得炫目的海水泛起粼粼波光，碎金似的光斑一路铺展到无限遥远的天际。

咖啡馆的年轻女招待适时出现在桌旁，为了这名英俊的外地人，她足足花了三轮啤酒才从同事那里捞到早班的机会。

“今天的海滩很美，不是吗，先生？”

“噢，是的，” August转过头来笑了，被晒得棕黑的脸上有点儿滑稽地露出一口白牙，他翻过手机屏幕，向她展示自己刚刚拍下的照片。

“我答应了我的丈夫，无论到什么地方，都要向他寄一张明信片。”

END.

*麦克白台词：What’s done cannot be undone. （我一直很喜欢这句直白又微妙的感觉，但没找到过很好的翻译…….


	29. 番外

“让我们再从头确认一遍剧情。”

“今天上午，Ethan在厨房研究怎么做苹果派，烤箱预热过头，通电的瞬间玻璃爆炸。”

“预热多少度？”

“450。”

“会不会太低了点儿？”

“这是家用烤箱的最高温度——Benji，不要在意这些细节。”

“烤炉爆炸后我铲掉残渣，重新买了一个烤炉，而且彻底清洁了厨房。”

“——这解释了地板和瓷砖上的划痕。”

“还有厨房里的消毒水味。”

“等等，战后清理小组和厨房里的消毒水是一个味道吗？Ethan家是柠檬味的。”

“Benji。”

“嗯？”

“不要太在意细节。”

“……接下来我们去了超市。”  
“买了新的苹果派。”

“还有火鸡。”

“圣诞树。”

“当我们回到Ethan家时，发现一辆汽车撞毁在前院的栅栏上。”

“我们不知道它为什么朝着这头开，也没看见它是怎么撞的。”

“车主报了警，没受伤，是个刚拿驾照没多久的小伙子，他给Ethan留了名片，之后保险公司会替他赔偿。”

“他的名字是Roy Miller。”*

“FBI的Miller？”

“我已经给他打了电话。”

“车已经被交通署拖走。”

“家政公司会来清理留下的那个大坑。”

“Miller会赔偿栅栏。”

“听上去很完美。还有什么？”

“还有弹孔。”

“哪个弹孔？”

“7.62mm的大口径弹孔，那排我们暂时遮挡不住的弹孔。”

“得把窗框卸下来。没那个时间。”

“我们用圣诞树挡住。”

“不够高。”

“得多高？”

“起码8英尺，我们的只有6英尺。”

“再买一株？”

“来不及了，今天圣诞夜，超市排队三小时起步。”

“那，就别让August往窗户方向看。”

“……认真的吗？”

“这并不难。”

“相信我，Ethan，这比你想象中难。”

“只要August跟Ethan说话，他就得一直低头。”

“这话听起来怪怪的。”

“Benji说得有道理。”

“客厅已经可以通过硝烟测试了。”

“厨房一切正常，我待会儿去热火鸡。”

“前院没有明显痕迹，今晚七点后还会下雪。”

“Ethan吸引好August的注意力。”

“都记住了？”

“没问题。”

“那么，从这一秒起，这里什么也没有发生过。”

“他们什么也不会发现。”

他们想得美。

Lane和August走进公寓前院的时候，前者还在怒气冲冲地把一副护目镜往公文包深处塞。

他们看上去完全就是两个风尘仆仆的承包商，刚在国际航班上花费十好几个小时苦苦压制自己对邻座孩童的谋杀冲动，满腹牢骚疲惫不堪，连叹息都是有氧舱里空气清新剂的味儿。

Lane冷冰冰地看了一眼自己的同伴：“你会为今天后悔的。”

“我已经后悔了。” August以同样的阴沉脸色回应道，“我就该把你丢在兰利机场。”

Lane刚要反唇相讥，却不得不在门把手的转动声中不大甘心地闭了嘴，大门打开，客厅的暖黄色灯光洒落在门廊里的两个人身上，一群Lane这辈子听过的最傻的声音快快乐乐地嚷道：“圣诞快乐！”

Lane脸上的表情像是刚看见有什么人死在了自己面前，他忍辱负重地扭头躲开愚蠢的小彩屑，刚好看见August张开双臂朝门内迎去，对方的脸色，几分钟前明明还疲惫不堪，在灯下显得轻盈又快活，由内而外地发出光彩。

客厅里边，Ethan hunt穿着一件Lane这辈子见过最丑的圣诞毛衣，看起来活像是个被彩灯缠绕着的毛球，对此August居然眉头也没皱一下，毫不羞愧地将那个圣诞球搂在怀里。

“圣诞快乐Solomen！” 片刻后，Ethan转过身来，他距离上一次他们见面时将头发留长了一点儿，即使在愚蠢至极的圣诞毛衣里看起来也潇洒得难以置信，他亲亲热热地招呼Lane的教名，活像两人已经认识了很多年似的，Lane好不容易才克制住自己被冒犯的神色。

他不动声色地往旁边挪了挪，又因为被一旁的松树枝戳到后背而迅速跳开，这棵圣诞树并不像传统布置似的放在墙角，它突兀地放在落地窗前，挡住了欣赏前院的视线，同时还拦在通往走廊的必经之路上，让人对主人的布置品味嗤之以鼻。

Ethan那位的朋友，叫什么来着？加倍殷切地凑了上来，“芝士蛋糕？”

“不，不，谢了。”

“别客气，来看看我们准备的烤鸡吧！” Benji仍旧拖着他前往厨房，声音不太正常地高亢，将圣诞树和客厅里的两只爱情鸟抛在了原地。

“我以为你会更晚回来。” Ethan半真半假地抱怨道，连抱怨听起来也甜蜜，“不是说可能会误机？——苹果派都还没有到呢。”

August挑高眉毛：“我以为你要自己做？”

“哦，可我们折腾了整整一个上午……”

吸引住August的注意力根本没有他的队友们说的那么难，Ethan不无快活地想道，从August进门到现在，他俩的视线就几乎没有离开过彼此，这甚至不是他有意为之，他和August就这么挨在一起说话——这有什么难的呢？

“……保洁公司来把烤箱碎片给收拾了出去，什么也没剩下，我们从最近的甜品店订了圣诞夜的最后一批派。”

Ethan补充完自己的故事，与August一同走进餐厅，Luther正将三个堆积如小山的盘子小心翼翼地放上餐桌，那双能最险峻的环境里操作尖端仪器的技术之手在一堆炸土豆和西兰花下边也稳重得不可思议，连根薯条也没有撒出来。

“……汉堡王？” 

Ethan能听出来August声音里克制的疑惑，免得打击到自己头一回筹备圣诞晚宴的自尊心，不知怎么地，虽然刚才编造的蠢事自己实际上从未干过，或者说从未炸过，Ethan的脸还是不易觉察地一红。

August看着Ethan神情闪烁地垂下眼睛，像猫耸拉下毛茸茸的尖耳。

“我非常喜欢吃汉堡王！” August昧著良心说道。

Ethan笑道：“你才不喜欢呢。”

Luther咳了一声。

“打扰了，不过，” 餐桌那头的大个子从二十多个汉堡后边探出头来，“你们介意搭把手吗？”

当Lane从厨房里出来时，August正在和Luther一起摆弄餐桌，眼睁睁地看着后者用餐巾折出了一只千纸鹤。

“他是个基佬。” August走到Lane身边，满怀疑虑地道，“没别的解释了。”

Lane没有理会这个玩笑，或许作为一个英国人，他早已习惯了被基佬包围的世界，又或许是有什么更重要的事情占据了他的心神。

他凑到August耳边：“那不是烤箱爆炸。”

噢。

August立刻听懂了这句没头没尾的话。

果然，发生在他生活里的任何一场爆炸都不会是普通爆炸。

事实上，他不能够说是十分惊讶，毕竟从认识Ethan开始，August就在为这一天做准备。恐怖分子思路广，神经病人套路多，在他们这群人中，关于亲密关系的禁令可不仅仅是来源于疑神疑鬼，他对同行也从来没有一丝一毫掉以轻心，August立足于自己的谨慎与强硬，一场可能的突发袭击还不能使他措手不及。

他随便找了个理由跟Lane掉头进入厨房，现场看起来确实没什么可疑的，爆炸源的确是从烤箱方向开始，气味被洗去了，地砖上的烧灼焦斑掩盖了可能的痕迹，无论是谁策划了这场爆炸，他们掩饰得很好，只是最高温450度的家用烤箱冲击力绝不会烧化流水台那头的墙纸。

如果苹果派不是被遗忘在了烤箱里，按照Ethan的说法，如果呆在家里的人按时进厨房取出烤盘，他必定会亲自踩入这个陷阱，而那火力足可以将烤箱面前的人炸成一团焦炭。

“定点精准，也很低调，大概致命的是火焰而不是爆炸。” Lane轻声点评道，“只是差了点运气，你说呢？”

August正要说点什么，Benji和Ilsa从门口走进来，成功地将他心中冷冰冰的怒火打了个茬，他和Lane若无其事地站开了一些。

这不是Benji擅长的领域，他连续三年的外勤考试都栽在了情报课上，用考官的话来说，哪怕一只泰迪熊都能看出你正在撒谎，更糟糕的是，他老是无法控制地越说越多。

“真是大场面，我打赌你不信，August，碎玻璃和瓷砖一直飞到了餐厅那头，看见那堵墙了吗？玻璃碎片嵌进去了不少，家政公司的人花了好大功夫才清理干净……” 

损害本应该更大，August心不在焉地敷衍着Benji，这间公寓里安放着他从世界范围内能搜刮到的最高级别防爆系统，本应把整间房子炸上天的炸弹爆炸直径也只能局限在厨房里，他当然不会把这一点和Ethan神经质的小朋友提起，后者今天似乎总是有点反常，说不定是爆炸后的应激反应。

Benji在Ilsa的一瞥之下闭上了嘴。

我话太多了吗？他用眼神询问道。

Ilsa实在没能用眼神委婉地回答这个问题，她在Benji看不见的角度叹了口气。

August没有更多地注意他们，他的精力重新放在这间被清理一新的厨房上，如果他能够早点回家的话，August懊恼地想道，一定会有更多线索留下——这家家政公司的服务真是该死的彻底。

晚餐开始前，August看起来已经完全放松了，他神态自然地将往自己的碟子里舀炖土豆，状甚随意地问：

“对了，今天厨房是什么时候爆炸的？”

IMF小队的应对非常专业，坐在他身旁的Ethan稳稳当当地在火鸡上切下一片腿肉来，刀锋丝毫也没有颤抖。

“下午三点左右，对吧？” 他问坐在对面的Ilsa，“当时我们在装饰圣诞树，忘记烤箱里还有一个派。”

“那一定很吓人。” August斟酌地道，向Ilsa露出亲切的微笑，“是不是很吓人？”

Benji从来没听过Ilsa用这么造作的语气说话。

“可怕极了！” 她声音里还带着一点颤，活脱脱是个吓坏了的小姑娘，“那么响的爆炸声，我差点用别针扎到自己！浓烟从厨房里飘出来，厚得可以被切开……”

“什么颜色的烟雾？” August问道。

“呃，” Ilsa停顿了一瞬，“深灰色？或许有点发黄？我们加了胡椒粉。”

如果不是在场的其余三人如此了解Ilsa，他们不会听出她声音里的紧张，苹果派里有什么原料？甜浆，面粉，苹果酱？这一定是她们特工培训中的疏忽，“馅饼爆炸时烟雾形态”，怎么没人想起把这条列入常识手册？

“一点也闻不出来。” August道，“现在家政公司的效率真高。”

Benji在餐桌底下掐自己的指甲，Luther冷静地瞪了他一眼，不小心把炸鸡戳进了自己面前的苹果酱里。

可August没有继续追究下去，Ethan看向他的眼神已经有点疑惑，一个普通的爆炸烤箱实在不值得这么刨根问底，他稍微软化了一下表情，在脑海中疯狂搜索符合Ilsa爆炸描述的化学材料。

Ethan和他的队友们沉默地交换着眼神。

“——时间还是太紧，漏洞仍旧有一堆，只能赌上一把。”

“赌什么？”

“……赌August是个蠢货。”

三小时前的Luther面色如常地答道，Ethan则虚张声势地瞪了他一眼。

不幸的是，August并不是一个蠢货，他打量厨房的仔细动作让Benji寒毛直竖，问到的全是他们没来得及准备的细节，他情真意切的关心神情竟然也让说谎者倍感压力。

门铃响了。

“是外卖！” Benji如释重负地欢呼，想趁机一跃而起，逃离这案发现场的气氛，而一直高度警戒的August先于他站了起来。

“我去看看。” 他沉声道，认真地，欲言又止地看了Ethan一眼，“最近不太安全。”

Lane差点没把自己藏在鸡腿后面笑出声，餐桌上又是数道莫名其妙的眼神乱飞。

门廊上是货真价实的外卖员，自然地，在风雪飘飞的圣诞夜送外卖，大家的脾气都不会太好，那名拉丁裔青年几乎是把外卖口袋扔到了August身上，用空出的手在门口拍打自己身上的碎雪：

“劳驾，你们到底是怎么忍受那个坑的？我的摩托差点整个儿栽进去。”

August没顾上对方足可被投诉十几个来回的态度，他顺着外卖员的目光看去，发现了前院那被落雪盖得如今只有浅浅一层的雪坑，破损的栅栏和折断的树枝凌乱地落在四周。

August今夜格外地有耐心，甚至给了外卖员一份足够有节日气氛的小费，看着对方小心翼翼地绕开车道上的大坑离去。暴风雪恐怕已经掩盖了了许多痕迹，是同一伙人，还是不同的势力？靠着坚持多年的低调，August对于自己可能的敌人是有数的，这一次他却难得地毫无头绪。

在自己不知情的情况下得罪人，对于他可算不上是小事。

“August？”

August回过头，Ethan正站在他身后，“什么事不对了？” 

他这才意识到自己站在门廊处的时间久得有点令人生疑，August拂了一把落在头发上的雪花，大狗似的甩甩头，尽量使自己看起来轻松一点：“噢，没什么。”

他没能骗过Ethan，这也不出意料，Ethan看了他一眼，又看了一眼门外，约略皱起眉头，显然不大相信他的回答，两人隔着逐渐变冷的外卖盒站着，似有似无地打量对方。

他有没有看到什么？他看出了什么？

“有人撞坏了我们的栅栏。” 最后，August含糊地提起，毕竟这不是什么可以随便遮掩过去的破坏。

Ethan在心里悄悄地松了口气，按照事先计划好的说辞回答了他，那场所谓的车祸比厨房倒要好遮掩得多，Roy Miller已经被提前通知，他将在这周内获得一辆和前院痕迹完全符合的汽车，保险注册上的购买时间则在两年前。

Roy。August默默地将这个名字记了下来，他当然会去查一查这名同事，对方的行程单，车牌号，个人信用记录，社会保险账号，如果可能的话，他希望与今天经过公寓的每个邻居或陌生人都见见面。他从来没有主动调查过Ethan身边的人，就算对方几乎不可能发现，这听起来总归有点变态，但现在August宁可背上这一嫌疑。

他可能高估了自己。结婚到现在，August第一次这么觉得，他可能将这几年来的风平浪静看得太简单，太理所当然了。当刚刚得知爆炸真相时，August并没有像预想中那么暴怒，相反地，他的心空空落落地往下一沉，敌人抓住了你的弱点，那是你的错误，如果错误足够致命，那就是你害死了自己。

如果错误足够致命，那就是你……August面色如常地深呼吸，Ethan靠在门廊内侧，脸颊被室内暖气烘成微微的粉色，灯光透过天花板上的彩色缎带落在他的头发上，他的绿眼睛里，映出梦一样的光彩，只是这样看着他，August胸膛里就充盈着幸福和忧虑，他真爱他，他不知道还能怎样更爱他，他心甘情愿地将Ethan纳入自己的生活，哪怕这意味着无穷无尽的风险，不仅对于他，Ethan也同样，而如果Ethan遭遇任何不测，都将是August的错失。

Ethan也在观察August，计划没有问题，他安慰自己，对于普通人来说，计划当然不可能有问题，他的队伍能骗过世界顶尖保密设施，一个连持枪许可证都没有的承包商根本不在话下，他却仍清清楚楚地感觉到紧张，August默不作声的神色，听到Roy名字时微微眯起的眼睛，都令他不由自主地放轻了呼吸，August诚然精明又敏锐，Ethan从来没有低估过他，可他实在没有想到自己在对方面前撒谎时，居然会感到跟与任务对象质询现场差不多的压力。

他在想什么？Ethan隐隐约约地觉得，这份空白有点儿不太对劲，怎么，他一站在自己丈夫面前，就把侦讯技巧101上学的基本活全都忘光了？Ethan的凝视那么入神，差点没能在August开口时及时反应过来。

“圣诞之后，我能在纽约待上几个月。” August说。

Ethan微微一愣：“不用再出差？” 

August在上个月刚告诉他自己平安夜后的新行程。

“不要紧。” August随意地挥挥手，他正视Ethan，格外温柔地看他，他终于不得不承认，Lane的诅咒还是应验了，即使只是一次停留，即使只是打了一个小岔，Ethan到底打断了他从不间断的犯罪生涯，

一时间，Ethan将方才模糊的隐忧抛到了脑后，虽说他们本来打算等August离开后立刻填埋墙上的弹孔，重新粉刷，他新年后的工作还没有下发，August的停留会将自己的日程表打得一团乱，可那有什么关系呢？他攒下的年假不计其数，IMF也并非只有他一个人。

或许我也应该更多地留在这里。平生第一次，Ethan想要开始挑选任务，真正地挑选，而不是任凭自己的联络官在形同虚设的意向表上打勾，August总是让他生出从未有过的期盼，这不难预料，在得到一点点之后，人往往就会想要更多，他有了爱，又想要时间，有了陪伴，又想要属于自己的生活。

August手里的苹果派已经冷透了，谁也不知道他们安静地站了多久，谁也没有注意到，那股微妙的气氛是怎样在两人之间悄无声息地消失，他们的眼神在空中交汇，并不约而同地露出如释重负般的微笑，August很嫌弃地抖了抖外卖袋子，示意他们回到餐桌上去。

就在他转身的那一刹那，Ethan看见墙壁上那排弹孔从August身侧显现了出来，马上就要进入后者的视野范围。

“榭寄生！*” 他脱口而出。

August条件反射地抬头瞥了一眼，一团榭寄生从天花板晃晃悠悠地垂在他的头顶。

Ethan站在原地，眼睛闪闪发亮，又有点不好意思似的咬住了嘴角的笑意，于是，自然而然地，August上前一步，低头吻住了他。

一切都会有办法的。

两个满怀心事，又满怀希望的特工在心里默默地想道。或许是暖气开得实在太旺，或许是因为突如其来的亲吻，他们紧紧挨在一起，脸贴着脸，鼻尖对着鼻尖，脑子里的种种念头像热巧克力似的融化了，在风雪肆虐的午夜深处，就只有他们两个人，这间小小的公寓，他们拂在对方脸侧的，带笑的呼吸，以及将要一起走向的未来。

所有的，所有的未来。

* 槲寄生在圣诞节被挂在屋顶和天花板上，根据习俗，站在其下的年轻人必须接吻。


End file.
